Ladies Man on Campus
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: Fifteen Year old Spike has found himself attending an academy for girls as part of a co-ed experiment. Will he be accepted or go crazy from hormone overload.
1. My New School

**(I got another idea here for all you MLP fans. I hope you enjoy it as you have some of my previous ones.)**

The shot shows outside a large academy building, as a voice narrates.

_'My name is Spike Drake, and I am fifteen years old. I'm smart, honest, helpful, and kind. I'm also kinda shorter than most teens my age, which results in a lot of others mistaking me for a kid. This is where I go to school, Canterlot Academy. This place is actually an all girls academy, so not a guy in the whole student body, even the faculty is almost all women. So how is it a boy like me wound up attending an all girls school? Well, I'll tell ya.'_

_'The Principal and Vice Principal of this school decided it was time for a change and decided to see if this school could become co-ed. But before they could make that decision a permanent thing, they decided to put it to the test. They searched the local schools outside the academy for a boy who's smart and dedicated, then enters me.'_

_'I got a request form from the Principal and Vice Principal about the plan, and at first I was unsure knowing how awkward it could be for one guy to be in an all girls academy, until I learned my parents had to move overseas because of a job transfer. I liked where we live and wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea of moving. Too bad they already made plans to sell the house. I checked the form again and said I would be required to live on campus. Without a job I couldn't pay for our house myself, so what did I have to lose?'_

Outside the academy gates stood a short boy with green spiked hair. He was wearing sneakers, jeans, a green short-sleeved shirt, and a purple short-sleeved unbuttoned shirt over it. It was the narrator himself Spike Drake. He looked up at the academy building and spoke to himself.

"Ok, Spike, this is it. First day of a new school. Don't be an idiot." he took a deep breath and started walking forward.

As he walked his way to the building, he looked around seeing girls right from left all dressed in the Canterlot Academy uniform. They had the standard footwear, socks that went up to their knees, blue short skirts with star patterns around the bottom, long-sleeved white buttoned down shirts, black ribbons on the collar, black buttoned down corsets and shoulder capes.

Spike occasionally took hardly noticeable glances at the girls noticing that a majority of them had well endowed figures and nice legs, which didn't help his hormones. As he walked, he noticed the girls were also giving him glances and looks as well. He could hear faint gossiping about why a boy would be at their school. He ignored the gossip and continued on before entering the building.

Inside, he looked at a map, "Now let's see, the principal's office should be right down this hall." he followed the directions.

As he walked down the hall, he passed a group of six girls. One girl had long dark purple hair with a single pink streak in it, the second had large pink poofy hair that looked like cotton candy, the third had long rainbow colored hair, the fourth had blond hair in a ponytail with a red rubberband tied at the bottom, freckles on her face, and a cowboy hat on her head, the fifth had purple colored hair done up in girls, and a three diamond hair clip in it, and the sixth one had long pale pink hair that covered her a side of her face.

When the two sides passed, the group of girls stopped and turned around seeing the one who passed them continued onward. The girl with the purple hair spoke up in shock, "Girls, are my eyes playing tricks on me, or was that a boy?"

"Either that or I'm hallucinating to." the girl with the hat spoke in a western accent.

"That's not a hallucination, girls," the dark purple haired girl answered, "That is a boy."

"A boy in our school?" the poofy haired one asked.

"Why would a boy be here in our school?" the long pink haired girl asked.

"I don't know," the rainbow haired girl said, suspiciously, "So let's find out why." she approached, with the girls following her.

Spike was still looking at the map of the halls trying to find the principal's office, "Just up ahead and I should..." he lowered the map down only to come face to face with the girl with the poofy hair.

"Hi!" Spike let out a startled cry, as he slipped and landed on his ass. The girl looked down at him and asked, "Is that how you greet everyone you meet?"

"Not exactly." he answered, while still a bit startled.

"Are you ok?" another voice asked. Spike looked up and saw it was the other five girls who passed him. The one who spoke was the girl with the single pink streak in her hair. She offered him her hand, and he accepted it. When he was pulled back to his feet he answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Sorry about Pinkie, she does that around new faces." the girl explained.

"You don't say?" he asked, as he looked at the girl named Pinkie who was grinning.

The rainbow haired girl spoke up, "Hey, pal, you know this is an academy for girls, don'tcha?"

"Of course I do." he answered.

"So then why are you here?"she got into his face, only to get pulled back by the purple haired girl.

"Rainbow Dash, don't be so rude," she turned to Spike, "Don't mind Rainbow, darling. She's just always so suspicious. Now if a lady may ask could you tell us your name?"

"My name's Spike. Spike Drake."

"Well, Spike, charmed and delighted to meet you," the girl began, "My name is Rarity, and these are all my friends. Applejack." she motioned to the cowboy hat wearing girl.

"Howdy." she greeted him.

"Fluttershy."

The girl with the long pink hair looked sheepish and avoided eye contact before speaking softly, "Hello."

"Twilight Sparkle."

"Nice to meet you." the girl with the pink streak in her hair greeted.

"And you already met Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash." Rarity finished, as Spike looked at the two with Pinkie Pie waving hi wildly, and Rainbow giving a smug smirk.

"Nice to meet you, girls." Spike greeted them, while trying very hard not to gaze at their figures.

"So back to my question," Rainbow continued, "You know this is an all girls school, so why are you here?"

Before Spike could answer, a woman's voice spoke up, "There you are, Spike. I've been waiting for you."

The seven looked ahead and saw an adult woman with hair in a mix of pink, blue, green, and cobalt, "Principal Celestia!" the girls gasped.

"The Principal?" Spike asked himself, finally meeting the woman who sent him the letter.

"Thank you so much for escorting him, girls." the Principal thanked them.

"Um, we didn't actually..." Fluttershy spoke up, only for Spike to interrupt her.

"Yes. I couldn't have found this place without them." he winked at Fluttershy and the girls. They blushed at his cover for them.

Celestia spoke, "Well, come into my office and we'll talk."

"Yes, ma'am. Thanks again, girls." Spike said, as he followed the principal into her office.

The girls were confused, as Rainbow spoke up, "What the hell was that about?"

"I think he just thanked us for something we didn't even do." Applejack answered.

"Looks like that's his way of being nice." Twilight said.

"Kinda weird to me." Rainbow replied.

"Oh, I don't know. I think he's kinda cute." Pinkie admitted.

The girls looked at her, until Rarity spoke up, "He does look quite adorable."

"Kinda short though." Applejack noted.

Suddenly they heard the bell ring, "Oh, no, we're late for class!" Twilight called, as the six ran to their classroom.

Inside the Principal's office, Principal Celestia sat behind her desk, as Spike stood before her. Standing at the principal side was the not only the Vice Principal, but Celestia's younger sister Luna who had long blue hair.

"Now then, Spike, first let me and my sister welcome you to Canterlot Academy." Celestia began.

"Thank you." Spike thanked them.

"We understand how this can be a new experience for you, but as long as you follow the rules, don't step out of line, and treat others with respect, then you will receive the same in return." Luna said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Spike nodded.

Celestia reached into her desk and pulled out schedule, "Now then, this is your class schedule. When you get to the girls dorm after school room meet with the dorm leader who will assign you a room."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And by tomorrow we should have a male uniform selected for you to wear on campus."

"Do I really need a uniform. I like dressing the way I am." Spike complained.

"Sorry, Spike, but those are the rules." Celestia replied.

"If you insist." he sighed.

"Good. Now Luna will escort you to your first class."

Luna walked to his side, "Shall we go?" she asked the boy.

"Yes, ma'am." he nodded.

Before they left, Celestia had one last thing to say, "Oh, and, Spike... Do your best to not go wild with my students." she teased.

Spike blushed up, and stammered, "No, ma'am! Wouldn't even think of it!" Celesita giggled at his reaction, as Luna showed him out.

As the Vice principal and Spike walked through the hall, the boy spoke, "You're sister has some sense of humor."

"Oh, I know. When we were teenagers and even kids, she'd always tease me to no end. Not bad kind, but always with the tricks." Luna explained.

"Well, I can assume sibs do that." Spike answered.

"Yes, but despite our little jokes we love each other and get along as sisters should."

"Good to hear." Spike smiled.

They stopped in front of the first room, "The teacher here is Ms. Cheerilee. She's very nice and will help you in any way she can. I must go now. Will you be fine on your own from here?"

"Of course." he answered.

"Well, have a good day." Luna said, as she went back to the office.

Spike looked at the door and knocked on it, "Come in." a voice called from inside.

Spike opened the door and stepped inside seeing the classroom had at least twenty students all being girls obviously that were about two to three years older than he was, and their teacher Ms. Cheerilee was a good looking woman with pink hair curled up front and flowing in the back.

At the sight of Spike, all of the students were in shock, and gossiped, "Isn't that the boy from outside?"

"Why's he still here?"

"He looks cute."

Spike looked at the teacher, "Ms. Cheerilee?"

"Yes, that's me," she answered, before realizing, "Oh, you must be the new student Principal Celestia informed me about."

"New student?!" the girls cried in confusion.

Cheerilee nodded, "Yes, girls. The Principal and Vice Principal have decided to see if the academy was capable of becoming co-ed. So they brought this young man here as a means to put that idea to the test. Girls, this is Spike Drake; your new fellow classmate."

"Nice to meet you all." Spike greeted them respectively.

Cheerilee continued, "The Principal expects you to treat him with care in order for this test of theirs to work," a student raised their hand, "Yes, Cloudchaser?"

"How long until the Principal decides if the school can become co-ed?" the girl asked.

"She's giving it by the end of the year. And if things go well with both the students, and faculty, it'll be up to them to make the final say." she answered.

Spike spoke up, "I know this is awkward for you girls to have a boy here at the academy, but trust me you're not alone in feeling that way." he assured them.

Cheerilee nodded, "Now, girls, what do you have to say?"

The girls stood up and owed their heads, "Welcome to Canterlot Academy, Spike."

Spike smiled at their hospitality, as Cheerilee spoke, "Now then, Spike. Find yourself an empty seat, and we can continue class."

Spike nodded and walked through the desks, while noticing the girls were still giving him looks of wonder, smiling at him, and some smirking lustfully, which sent shivers up his spine. He finally found an empty seat right next to the girl Fluttershy. He looked around and saw the rest of the girls she was with were also in class.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" he asked the shy girl.

"Um, no." she answered.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"I don't mind." she answered, as Spike sat down.

"Thanks." he said, as Fluttershy gave a small smile, and the two paid attention like the others as Cheerilee began her lesson.

About three hours later it was time for lunch, and all the students were in the cafeteria of the building getting lunch. Spike entered and saw the cafeteria was enormous. He spoke to himself, "I hope the food here is as edible as my last school's," he went to get in line. When he received his food, he looked at his burger and a batch of fries, "Well, it looks good."

With his tray filled with food, he combed the cafeteria in search of a place to sit. He looked around seeing some tables were filled with groups, 'Do I ask to join them or would I just be intruding?' he thought to himself, before spotting an empty table, 'Maybe I'll sit solo for day one." before he could approach the empty table a familiar voice called out to him.

"Spike, over here!" Spike turned around and saw it came from Pinkie Pie who was sitting with the rest of her friends at a table.

Spike seeing they all looked like they wanted him to come over, decided to join them. He sat down next to Rainbow Dash and Twilight, "Thanks for inviting me."

"Well, it didn't look right for you to think about sitting alone." Twilight said.

"Yeah, you're not social much?" Rainbow inquired.

"No, but being here truthfully is a big change for me."

"We can imagine with you being the only guy here in all the years this place has been around." Twilight said.

Spike nodded, as he took a bite out of his burger. Applejack spoke up, "So how do you like Canterlot Academy so far?"

"Sure is different from my last school, it's bigger, cleaner, and more girls here than I've ever seen in my life." he answered.

"Well, ya better get used to it, bud." Rainbow said, and Spike nodded.

"So why is it you were chosen as part of the principal's experiment?" Rarity inquired.

"Well, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna required a male student from one of the other schools that was one of the best and brightest. Coincidentally I was at the top of the list."

"Did you accept the offer right away?" Twilight asked.

"Actually, I almost turned it down. Until a twist of fate changed that."

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy wondered.

"My parents had a job transfer which meant we'd have to move overseas. I wasn't all for the idea of moving, and since I couldn't afford our house all by myself I took the offer to come here where I would at least have a dorm roof over my head."

"Makes sense." Twilight admitted.

"Speaking of, I hope my bags arrived there in one piece. Plus I gotta check with the dorm leader about my new room." Spike said.

The girls smiled, as Twilight spoke, "Well, you won't have to look far. Because I'm dorm leader."

"You are?" he asked.

"Uh-huh. So after school I'll be sure to help you get settled in at the dorm."

"Thank you." he smiled.

"No problem."

"So, since we're on topic of getting to know each other. Can you girls tell me about yourselves?" Spike requested.

"We'd be delighted too." Rarity answered with a smile.

"Ooh, ooh, me first, me first!" Pinkie cheered, "I handle all the school's parties and special events by making sure everything's in perfect condition to party! I also love sweets."

"I can imagine." Spike said, knowing the source of her hyper demeanor.

"I'm the athletic one," Rainbow said, "There's not a sport I can't handle. But among my top choices it's soccer, track, and basketball. You play any sports?"

"Well, I also play soccer, but back in little league. Though that talent hasn't gone away."

"Cool, we may have to see what you can do on the field." Rainbow smirk.

"Perhaps, later, Rainbow," Twilight said, "I'm the smartest of the group here. In fact I'm one of the top students in the school."

"That's our Twilight for ya!" Pinkie ruffled the girls hair, until Twilight fixed it.

Rarity went next, "I'm a fashion expert. I make clothing in my spare time. For both women and men."

"Sounds like a tough job." Spike said.

"It is, but the pay is to die for." she smiled.

"I'm the shyest of the group," Fluttershy spoke up, "But I'm also very good with animals."

"It's true. One time she tamed a wolf that found it's way on campus." Rainbow boasted.

Spike turned to Fluttershy in surprise, "Seriously?"

"He was just lost and confused." Fluttershy explained sweetly.

Applejack finished, "I came from out of town where my family owns our own Apple farm. We supply the school with our freshly picked apples." she pulled out an apple and offered it so Spike.

Spike seeing her beckon him to eat it, took a bite out of it. When he swallowed it, his eyes lit up in delight, "Wow, talk about juicy. Your family sure knows how to grow apples."

"Why, thank you." Applejack smiled.

"Spike, forgive me for asking, but how old are you?" Rarity asked.

"Fifteen." he answered.

"You're two to three years younger than us?" Fluttershy asked in confusion.

"Well, obviously." Spike answered, knowing what was on her mind.

"But you look..." Pinkie began, but Spike cut her off.

"Yes-yes, I know. I'm short for my age. I think it's a genetic thing in my family, but I'm not sure."

"We're sorry if we touched a sensitive subject, Spike." Twilight apologized.

Spike seeing they felt awful for prying, sighed, "I'm sorry too. It's just because of my height not a lot of people take me seriously or even believe I'm fifteen at all."

The girls seeing Spike was down knew the best thing to do was to make him feel welcomed. Twilight patted his shoulder. He looked up at her as she gave him a comforting smile, "Don't worry, Spike. We'll make sure you adjust to Canterlot Academy."

"Really?" he asked.

Rainbow patted his other shoulder, "You bet, man. Stick with us and you'll be a Canterlot Academy student in no time."

Spike looked around seeing Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy nodding in assurance. Spike could only smile at how nice they were, and answered, "Thanks, girls."

And for the rest of the day Spike continued to have classes with the six girls and many other girls. When the day was done, everyone was leaving the school and were on their way back to the dorms.

"Hey, girls, wait up!" A voice called, until they looked over and saw a girl coming down the stairs to catch up to them. She had long hair in a mix of red and yellow.

"Hey, Sunset." Twilight said, as the girls stopped.

"Where were ya? We barely saw ya in class." Applejack said.

"Yeah, I was kinda helping in between classes with some of the teachers," She answered, until she saw Spike with them, "Hey, you're the new guy in our school."

"Yeah, Spike Drake."

"I'm Sunset Shimmer. It's nice to meet you." the two shook hands.

"Likewise. So you help the faculty?"

"Well, more like just started. You see I kinda did some bad things some time ago." Sunset explained sheepishly.

"Bad things?" Spike asked.

"I caused a lot of trouble for the students here, made them turn on each other, lied, cheated, and the list goes on," Sunset explains as if she's told this a thousand times, "Sorry to tell you my life story."

"It's ok. I learn from others."

"So, when I realized the kind of person I was being I set out to do a lot of community service around the school."

"Sunset, you finished all your needed community service a month ago." Twilight reminded her.

"I know, but I still want to do more to prove to myself that I'm different." She answered, while feeling guilty. Fluttershy comforted her, and she smiled.

"Well, we're all on our way back to the dorm to get Spike settled in. Wanna come?" Applejack asked.

Sunset smiled, "Sure."

And so they started walking together until they reached the girls dormitory. Spike looked up at the building seeing it wasn't as big as the school itself, but big enough to hold just about every girl who was required to live on campus.

Upon entering Spike saw his luggage, boxes, and bags in the lobby, "There's all my stuff."

"What say we help ya get it all in your new room?" Applejack offered.

"Thanks." Spike said, as they each took something and followed Twilight through the hall before stopping at a room.

"This is it," Twilight said, as she opened the door, and they walked inside seeing an empty room complete with a TV in the living room, bathroom, kitchen, a single bed, a sofa, a closet, and a desk, "Welcome to your new room, Spike."

"Thanks, girls. A little smaller than my old bedroom, but I'll manage." Spike said, as he placed a bag on his new bed.

"Need any help unpacking?" Sunset offered, as they placed the rest of Spike's stuff on the floor.

"Don't worry, I can take it from here. Thanks anyway."

"Ok, we'll be by later after we've decided on dinner plans." Twilight said.

"See you then." Spike said, as the girls took their leave, before closing the door. Spike looked around the empty room and knew it was time to give it a makeover.

About an hour and a half later, the girls who were now dressed in casual clothes were walking back to Spike's room, "I sure hope he's not busy." Fluttershy said.

"Hey, he needs a break like everyone else." Rainbow stated.

"Hey, you hear that?" Sunset asked, as they got closer to Spike's room, and could hear the song Eye of the Tiger coming from it.

When they reached the door, Applejack knocked on it as loud as she could to be heard over the music from playing inside. Spike answered the door releasing the full music onto them, "Oh, hey, girls. Sup?"

"Why have you got that on so loud?" Twilight asked.

"What? It's not that loud." Spike said, as he showed them inside.

He turned the music down, and the girls looked and saw what Spike did to his new dorm room. The closet was already filled with all his clothing, his desk had a laptop computer on it, a few figurines of characters from anime-esque shows, and a row of books. By the TV on the stand were two stacks of DVDs, and on the walls were a few posters of heroes like one being The Mysterious Mare Do Well. His bed had fresh new bed sheets and covers he bought before moving out of his old house.

"Whoo-wee, love whatcha done to the place, Spike." Applejack said, as she looked around.

"Thanks, I'm not a decorating expert, but I try."

"I think it's fabulous." Rarity smiled, as she inspected it.

"Yeah," Rainbow began dryly, "Fabu... WHOA!" she gasped taking everyone by surprise. They looked and saw Rainbow was noticing the books on his desk, "These are books of the Daring Do series!"

"That's right. Are you a fan?" Spike inquired.

"Not just a fan, I'm 'the' fan!" she answered.

"Really, what's your favorite of the series?" Spike challenged her.

"Tell you what, on three we say ours together." Rainbow said, and Spike nodded.

"1-2-3, Forbidden City of Clouds!" the two gasped, that they answered with the same choice.

"Damn, Spike. I'm liking you even more." Rainbow said with a grin.

"Feeling's mutual." Spike replied, with a smile.

"Well, Spike, ya hungry?" Pinkie asked.

"I'm famished." he answered.

"Then let' go get something to eat." Twilight offered.

"Sounds great." Spike smiled as he grabbed his cellphone and wallet.

So the eight left the dorm, and headed off to grab dinner. As they walked, Spike looked up at the sky and smiled while thinking, 'I think I could get to love living here.'

**(And that's the chapter. Hope you enjoy the other ideas I have in store for Spike.)**


	2. Adjusting to New Things

**(And here's the second chapter. Hope you're prepared for some excitement.)**

Early in morning at Canterlot Academy's girls dormitory, Spike was in his room still asleep in his bed. Suddenly his digital alarm clock went off, and woke him up. Spike reached across to his desk and turned it off. He let out a yawn before sitting straight up, "Morning already?" he asked, before opening up his blinds to let the sun shine in, "I guess so," suddenly there was a knock at his door, "Who is it?"

"It's Twilight, Spike," Came Twilight's voice, "I have your new uniform right here."

"Leave it outside, I'll grab it." Spike ordered.

"Ok, well better get ready." Twilight said, as Spike heard her walk away.

"Right." Spike said to himself, before he peeked outside his door and saw a box on the floor. He picked it up and brought it in.

He placed the box on his bed, and opened it up to see what he would be wearing around campus. He laid the clothing on his bed revealing to be a black blazer with matching pants, a white long-sleeved dress shirt, and a pair of dress shoes in his size.

"Well, I'll try it on once I've showered and ate." Spike said to himself, before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. After getting cleaned up, he exited the bathroom wearing only boxer shorts, and decided to make himself a sandwich before changing.

In the lobby of the dormitory, Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Sunset were waiting for Spike, "I hope he hasn't slept in." Fluttershy said in worry.

"He can't be. I heard him and he sounded wide awake." Twilight assured her.

"Morning, girls." they heard Spike's voice.

They looked over and gasped upon seeing Spike wearing his new school uniform. Spike had both the blazer and dress shirt unbuttoned, and was wearing a purple shirt underneath them.

Spike seeing their surprised reactions, presented himself, "So be honest, how do I look?"

Twilight was the first to answer, "You look wonderful."

"Very dapper." Rarity added.

"Looks cool." Rainbow admitted.

"Thanks," Spike replied, "Not really used to the whole school uniform thing, but this does feel good."

"Come on, we don't wanna be late." Sunset said, as the eight hurried off.

They arrived at the school and headed for class, before walking into Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna, "Good morning, students." Celestia greeted them.

"Good morning, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna." the greeted them.

The two ladies noticed Spike, "Well, Mr. Drake, we see you got the uniform we sent over to the dormitory." Luna said.

"Yeah, and it fits good." Spike admitted.

"Clearly, well, we're glad we caught you. You'll receive your own gym uniform come phys ed period." Celestia noted.

"Thank you."

"And we were wondering if any of you would be available afterward to show Spike around school after class?" Luna inquired.

"I can do it." Fluttershy offered.

"So can I." Sunset added.

"Me too!" Pinkie beamed.

"Good. Now you all best get along to class." Celestia sent them off, and they hurried along.

When they entered class, the girls already present saw Spike with their fellow classmates, "Ooh, doesn't he look spiffy?"

"He's even cuter now." another gossiped.

Spike ignored the gossips and stares for now and just went to his seat as did the others. As Spike sat through class, he glanced all around seeing the girls were once again giving him smiles and winks. He thought to himself, 'Come on, Spike, you're a student here now. Don't feel intimidated...' his eyes wandered to many of the girls busts, 'And definitely don't look at them in that direction in public!' he shook his thoughts off.

Later on during Phys. Ed, Spike acquired his uniform and was outside the locker room changing, "I can't believe I'm right outside a girl's locker room. If I had even a small chance to see what goes on inside I would take it. But being a guy in a school of girls, I don't think that will happen any time soon." he finished changing into a gym shirt, shorts, and shoes.

He went onto the track where they were supposed to have class. He waited for the girls, until he saw one show up, but didn't appear to be a student. Her hair was a mix of bright orange and yellow while in a spiked style. She was dressed in sweats, had a whistle hanging around her neck, and aviator sunglasses.

"Well, looks like you're the male student who the Principal brought in?" she began with a smirk.

"Yeah, that's me. Spike Drake," Spike answered, "And you are?"

"I'm Coach Spitfire, and I'll be your gym instructor." she introduced herself.

"Well, nice to meet you." he shook her hand.

"Likewise," she began inspecting him, "You seem to be in shape from an eyes point of view, but let's see how you handle my training." she smirked, which sent shivers up Spike's spine.

Soon enough after all the girls arrived, class officially began. The class was jogging laps around the track with Rainbow up front. Spike was in the middle of the group of students while jogging, as Spitfire called to them, "Come on, ladies, get the led out!"

Applejack and Sunset were running at the same pace as Spike. Aplejack spoke up, "You sure run very fast, Spike."

"Thanks."

"Though Rainbow Dash has us all beat." Sunset noted.

"I can see that. Is she doped up on jet fuel or something?" Spike asked.

"We'd wish." Applejack replied, as the three laughed.

Spitfire called, "Hey, less yapping and more running!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the three cried as they continued running.

For the whole period Spitfire had the class running drill exercises to get them into shape. When class ended, Spitfire called, "All right, girls, hit the showers now," the girls left leaving Spike, "As for you, we got a spare one for you to use."

Soon enough Spike was showering inside a narrow stall, close to the groundskeepers shed, "This is a shower?" he asked rhetorically, "This is more like an outhouse!" he struggled to wash himself, but was almost too narrow to lift his arms up. After getting cleaned he wrapped a towel around his waist, and ran to the locker room before anyone could see him.

By the time he reached his chosen outside locker he changed back into his uniform and put his gym stuff away, "This is something I may never get used too. They should at least give me a real room to change into. I should bring this up to the principal sometime." When he was finished he headed back into the building.

He waited until he saw the seven girls arrive, "There you all are. I was waiting." Spike said.

"Would've been here sooner, but Rarity was taking her sweet time." Applejack explained, while eyeballing the fashion lover.

"Is it wrong to want to make sure you look your best after physical education?" Rarity asked as she flipped her hair.

"Whatever." Applejack replied.

"All that exercise sure has me hungry." Pinkie said.

"I'll say. I'm famished." Twilight added.

"Then let's go." Sunset said, as they headed for the cafeteria.

When they arrived, they each got in line and received their food on trays, "What'd ya think of Phys. Ed by the way, Spike?" Rainbow inquired.

"Not bad, really. Coach Spitfire may look intimidating, but I think she really means well."

"That's right. But don't call her a softy in front of her, otherwise she'll have you doing push-ups all afternoon." Applejack warned him.

"Ouch." Spike cringed.

"Let's sit down and chow down." Pinkie suggested, until they were approached by four girls. Three of which were wearing red gem necklaces. One had orange and yellow poofy hair, the second had purple and aquamarine colored hair in pigtails, the third had cerulean and persian blue hair styled in a ponytail, and the fourth had whitish blue colored hair, and wore a purple like cape over her uniform.

"Excuse me, your name's Spike right?" the girl in the cape asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Spike answered.

"Good. My name's Trixie, and these are my friends." Trixie began.

"I'm Adagio." the poofy haired girl began.

"I'm Aria." the girl in pigtails continued.

"And I'm Sonata." the girl in the ponytail spoke.

"Well, nice to meet you four." Spike greeted them.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Adagio offered.

"Oh, yes, since you're new here it's only right you get to know every girl in the school. Starting with us." Trixie added.

Spike was pulled over by Twilight who whispered into his ear, "Take note, Spike, some girls here you don't wanna get too comfy with."

"Twilight Sparkle, you should let Spike decide that for himself," Trixie said, before turning to him, "Come on, we're sitting over there." the four escorted him off.

Twilight shook her head, "This is just like Trixie and the Dazzling's. Someone new comes in and they have to try and corrupt them."

"Don't be fretting too much, Twilight," Applejack began, "They mostly get to the naive girls. Spike don't look that naive."

"Yeah, I'm sure he can tell the type of girls to be cautious of." Sunset agreed.

Twilight looked over seeing Spike conversing with the girls, but didn't look like he was getting brainwashed by their words or anything. She smiled seeing Spike really could handle himself.

"So, what do you four do when you're not in school?" Spike asked the four.

"I like to do magic acts. They call me The Great and Powerful Trixie!" Trixie announced.

Aria whispered to Spike, "By 'they' she means herself."

"I heard that!" Trixie snapped.

Spike spoke, "Well, I like magic."

"Really?" Trixie gasped.

"Yeah, stuff that can't always be explained and boggles the mind intrigues me."

"I see." Trixie smiled.

Spike turned to the other three, "So what do you three do with your spare time?"

"The girls and I are actually very good singers." Adagio explained.

"You are?"

"Yeah, we're the best," Aria began before glancing at Sonata, "While some of us are the worst."

Sonata frowning at her insult spoke, "Oh, yeah? Well, I think you're the worst."

"No you are!" Aria argued.

"You are!"

Adagio rolled her eyes and called out, "Girls! Not in front of our new classmate. Remember, above all you must have self control." Aria and Sonata sighed and ceased their petty squabble.

Spike looked at Adagio, "Are they always like that?"

"Every single day," Adagio sighed, before getting back on subject, "Maybe one day we can put on a performance for you so you can see just how well we can sing." she smiled at him.

"That sounds nice." Spike answered.

"Trust us, after hearing our voices you'll fall in love with us." Aria added.

Spike did a double take, "Literally?"

"Well, not 'literally' literally, just a figure of speech." Sonata giggled.

"Right," Spike answered, before thinking, 'I know Twilight said there were some not to get too comfy with, but so far I don't see anything too wrong with them wanting to show me what they love to do. Still she's right. Girls are just as capable of manipulation as guys can be. That logic always scares me. But I should get to know more of the girls around campus so I can at least know who they are.'

After classes ended, Spike stuck around as Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Sunset arrived, "Hey, Spike, ready for that tour?" Sunset asked.

"Sure am." he confirmed.

"Well, then come on!" Pinkie cheered, as they started off.

"Great." Spike said eagerly. And with that the tour was underway.

At first the three were showing Spike around the track where they had Phys. Ed. Spike looked around seeing a whole mess of girls in after school sports clubs, some were in cheerleading, track and field, softball, tennis, badminton, and soccer.

"Wow, everyone here looks so active." Spike said in wonder.

"Oh, yes. This is one of the places where most of our sports clubs practice." Fluttershy explained.

Spike looked out in the soccer field and saw Rainbow Dash maneuvering the ball with other players before hitting a goal, "Whoa, Rainbow Dash is awesome."

"Yeah, not a lot of girls can match her sports skill." Sunset admitted.

They entered the gym and saw the basketball team getting practice in. Spike watched the team in amusement, while marveling at how big the gym was, "This is a large gymnasium."

"You should see when when we have parties in here. That's where it gets really jumping." Pinkie explained.

"That's something I'd like to see." Spike said.

"Eventually you will," Sunset assured him, "We do have some events coming up."

"Awesome." Spike said, as they continued on.

They entered their school's indoor pool, "This is the indoor pool, where our swim team practices during this time of year instead of the outdoor one."

Suddenly some of the swim club members seeing Spike gathered around him, asking questions, "Did you come to watch us practice?"

"Well..."

"You should join us here sometime."

"I don't think..."

"Ok, girls, break it up." Sunset shooed them away, as they went back to practice.

Spike sighed in relief, 'Though school swimsuits don't reveal too much skin, they still show off a girls curves.' he thought.

They pressed onward before reaching the school's library, 'This is the school library.' Fluttershy spoke in a soft voice.

Spike looked and saw loads of shelves containing what looked like over a millions books, "Wow, it's like a reader's paradise."

"That's one way to describe it." Pinkie said.

Spike saw Twilight shelving some books and reorganizing some more, "Twilight?" he asked.

Twilight saw them, "Hi, guys." she walked over.

"What're you doing here?" Spike asked.

"I work part time here in the library after school." she explained.

"Twilight knows the whole library top to bottom." Pinkie added.

"If there's a book your looking for here, she'll know right where it is and if it's available." Sunset put in.

"That's impressive." Spike looked at Twilight.

Twilight blushed while twirling a finger through her hair, "It's nothing. But if you ever are looking for a particular book, Spike, I can always find it for you here."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"We'll see you later, Twilight." Sunset said, as the four carried on and Twilight got back to work.

Soon they were walking in the cafeteria, "You know the school cafeteria, of course." Fluttershy told Spike.

"Looks a lot bigger when it's empty." Spike noticed.

"I know, right?" Pinkie asked.

"Howdy, yall." they heard Applejack.

They saw she was behind the food counter where the lunch workers operated, "Hey, Applejack, how's the work?" Sunset asked.

"Doing fine, how about the tour?" Applejack asked, while looking at Spike.

"Great, so do you work in the cafeteria after hours?" he asked.

"Mostly to help load up on supplies for tomorrow's menus." she answered.

"Must be tough."

"Yeah, but the work is all good. Here, I got these for yall." Applejack tossed her some bottles of a beverage."

"All right, Fizzy Apple Cider!" Spike cheered.

"My family makes that, you know?" Applejack asked.

"Really?" Spike gasped.

"Uh-huh."

Spike took her hand, "You and your family have blessed this land with a drink of the Gods."

Applejack started blushing when Spike held her hand with his own, "Uh, Spike."

When Spike realized what he was doing he released her hand, and blushed sheepishly, "Sorry about that."

"No problem, after all you're not the only one who feels that way about our products."

"Yeah, first time Dashie had some of their cider, she's become hooked on it." Pinkie added.

"One time she drank so much, she barfed for an hour!" Applejack and the girls laughed.

"That's funny." Spike laughed.

"We'll see you soon, Applejack." Sunset said.

"Take care." Applejack replied, as the group continued on.

Next spot on the tour was their auditorium, "Welcome to the auditorium." Sunset told Spike.

"This is where the students in the drama club practice and rehearse for productions." Fluttershy explained.

"I see," Spike said, as he looked around, and spotted Rarity backstage organizing outfits, "Hey, there's Rarity."

"Yeah, Rarity designs outfits and costumes for every production." Sunset explained.

"Hey, Rarity!" Pinkie called.

Rarity hearing her name called, looked over seeing the four, "Oh, hello, girls and Spike. Pardon me, I was just going over the latest designs for the next play."

Spike looked at the designs hanging up, "These are amazing, Rarity. I'm no fashion expect but I know a good thing when I see it."

"Why thank you, Spike. I do work very hard, but if they pay is right then it's worth it."

"So I'm guessing with it being all girls here, even girls play male roles in any of your schools performances."

"Yeah, that's right." Sunset confirmed.

"But you'd be amazed in how some of the club members here can act out male roles," Rarity added, "Of course now that we got you here, Spike, perhaps you may be able to fill certain male roles. If you want to that is."

"Well, I've never been in a play before, so that might be a nice idea." he admitted.

"It is important for you to keep options opened," Fluttershy said, "Every bit of participation in school activities could help your academic record."

"Sounds like something Twilight would've said." Pinkie noted.

Fluttershy smiled, "Well, since Twilight's not here, I figured someone should've told him." The girls laughed, while Spike chuckled a bit.

Later on, the group was outside, "And that concludes our tour of Canterlot Academy." Pinkie declared.

"Did you like it, Spike?" Fluttershy asked.

"I loved it. Now I know this whole academy inside out so it won't feel like I'm lost."

"And with that you're more of a student now." Sunset added.

"Welcome aboard, Spike!" Pinkie slapped his shoulder hard, sending him stumbling forward in the direction of Fluttershy.

He ended up falling on her, causing Fluttershy to fall with him. Spike reversed positions so that he would land on the ground with Fluttershy on top of him.

"Oh, my gosh, are you two ok?" Sunset gasped, as she and Pinkie got down to help them, only to see the two of them ended up locking lips when they landed.

Pinkie and Sunset's eyes were widened, as Spike and Fluttershy were blushing. Fluttershy jumped off Spike with a full red face, "Oh, my gosh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

"It's ok- it's ok," Spike said, as he got up, "I'm the one that should be sorry. Believe me I had no intention of doing that on purpose." Spike calmed her.

Pinkie and Sunset looked up ahead and worried looks grew on their faces, "Uh, guys." Sunset began.

"What?" Spike asked.

"We got a problem." Pinkie said.

Spike and Fluttershy looked behind them and saw half the student body including, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity looking at them with wide eyes and shocked expressions. Spike and Fluttershy both felt awkward and worried as some of the expressions on the others girls started turning into looks of envy.

Finally Trixie called out, "Fluttershy! I can't believe you would put the moves on our first male student like that!"

"I never would've guessed she would be the first to try something that bold." Adagio added, as she glared in envy.

"Big mistake on our part." Aria added.

I wish I got a piece of that!" Sonata whined.

The other girls started voicing their own reactions, as they proceeded for the two, "Oh, dear, what do we do now?" Fluttershy asked in fright.

Spike took her hand, and she looked at him hearing him give an answer, "We gotta run!" and with that he ran off dragging Fluttershy along as the girls ran after them.

The only ones who didn't run after them was Twilight, Rainbow, Rarity, and A.J. Instead they went over to Pinkie and Sunset. Applejack spoke, "What the hell just happened here?"

"It's a long story." Sunset began.

"Was Spike trying to put the moves on Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked, with a frown and clenching her fists.

"No-no, Dashie," Pinkie began, "That was my doing."

"Your doing?" Rainbow and Twilight asked.

"Pinkie slapped Spike on the back too hard and he fell into Fluttershy." Sunset explained.

"Then why is it they were locking lips?" Rarity asked with her hands on her hips.

"I guess Spike didn't want Fluttershy to hit the ground when they fell, so he reversed their positions and landed first resulting in Fluttershy landing harder on him, and well you get the gist of it." Sunset explained.

"Ok, that makes sense." Rainbow admitted, as she un-clenched her fists.

"We should probably go find them." Applejack suggested.

"Yeah, come on!" Twilight ordered, as they raced off.

Meanwhile, Spike had been running while dragging Fluttershy along who wasn't fast enough to outrun the mob on her own. The mob of girls chased the two with fitting music playing (Benny Hills theme). At every chance, Spike and Fluttershy would hide somewhere only to get their covers blown and were on the run again.

Fluttershy didn't look like she could run anymore. Spike looked around trying to find someplace they could throw the mob off. When he spotted the locker room he thought to himself, 'It's a chance I have to take!' he dragged Fluttershy to it, and they went inside closing the door behind them. And just in time because the mob had ran right past the locker room thinking their culprits was up ahead.

Spike poked his head out of the locker room, and saw they were gone, "All clear." he said, as he and Fluttershy stepped out, "Second day here, and already I have a mob of girls chasing me."

"I think they were mostly after me." Fluttershy reminded him.

"Yeah, that's true," Spike admitted, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. What about you?"

"Never better. Fluttershy, I'm sorry that happened back there. I must've really embarrassed you, huh?"

"Oh, no. It's not that. You were just trying to keep me from hitting my head on the pavement," Fluttershy began, "That whole kiss thing was my bad. I'm really sorry."

Spike smiled, "Don't be."

"What?" Fluttershy asked in confusion.

"Don't be sorry for that kiss. It was actually pretty enjoyable." he admitted.

"It-it was?" Fluttershy asked, with a blush.

"Yeah. Never been kissed like that before, in fact that was my first."

"Really?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah. And judging by your reaction it was yours too wasn't it?"

Fluttershy felt shy before answering, "Yes."

"Was I any good?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Was I a good kisser to you? I mean, I'd hate to think if I gave you a lousy first kiss." Spike said, while feeling awkward.

"Oh, no, you weren't bad at all." Fluttershy replied.

"I wasn't?" he asked.

"Not at all. You were great too."

The two looked at each other smiling, before snapping out of it, "So, uh, wanna get back to the others, assuming they don't also wanna rip me apart?" Spike offered.

"Of course. And I don't think you'll need to worry about them doing that. Well, except maybe Rainbow, but I can vouch for you that it was an accident." Fluttershy said.

"Thanks, Fluttershy." he smiled.

Fluttershy smiled back, "You're welcome." and with that the two started heading their way back to find their friends, hoping to not come across the mob of girls again.

**(And there's the chapter. Spike's second day at the school and already he's getting into awkward situations. Don't miss next time.)**


	3. Unwanted Publicity

**(And welcome to the next chapter, readers. Nice to see many of you are taking a liking to this.)**

After Spike and Fluttershy escaped the mob of girls, they walked around the campus before finding the rest of Fluttershy's group.

"Hey, girls!" Spike called.

Upon seeing the two, the group ran to them. The girls surrounded Fluttershy seeing if she was ok, until Rainbow grabbed Spike by the jacket and pushed him against the buildings wall, "Whoa, a little forceful, huh, Rainbow?"

"Don't act so innocent, pal," Rainbow scowled, "Were you trying to put the moves on Fluttershy? Huh?!"

"Rainbow, let him go!" Fluttershy ordered, as her friend looked at her, "Spike didn't do anything to me."

"But we saw him kissing you." Rainbow noted. Despite what she and the girls talked about, she still wanted a direct answer from them.

"That was my fault," Pinkie reminded her, "I accidentally slapped his shoulder so hard he fell over on Fluttershy. You know I don't always know my own strength."

"I can vouch for Pinkie's claim, Rainbow. So let Spike go." Sunset said.

"Please?" Fluttershy pleaded.

Rainbow looked back at Spike contemplating on what to do, until she released him, "Thank you." Spike said.

"Don't mention it." she replied.

"I think we better get back to the dorm before the others get there." Twilight suggested.

"Agreed. I don't wanna deal with another mob chase." Spike said, as the eight headed off.

When they reached the dorm, they went inside seeing the coast was clear, "Thank goodness." Fluttershy sighed in relief.

"Why don't we all have dinner in my dorm room?" Twilight offered.

"Good idea, Twilight." Sunset admitted.

"It's all right by me." Spike added.

"Let's go." Pinkie finished.

They went through the hall before stopping before a room with Twilight's name on it. Twilight unlocked it and they entered.

Spike looked inside seeing the place was loaded with books on both Twilight's desk, and bed. Twilight's room looked more like a library, "You're some housekeeper, Twilight." Spike snarked.

"Sorry, haven't had a chance to tidy up." Twilight said sheepishly.

"Gracious, Twilight, however can you hope to even find anything in this clutter?" Rarity asked in shock.

"Says the girl with a floor cluttered of fabrics." Applejack retorted.

"I told you it's my inspiration room!" Rarity injected, "It helps inspire me."

"Whatevs." Applejack replied.

"Well, why don't we tidy up, before dinner?" Spike offered.

"I agree." Rarity spoke up.

"Ok, then." Twilight said, as they started cleaning up until the room was spotless.

"Much better." Rarity said, while looking at the clean environment.

"Thanks, girls," Twilight thanked them, "And, Spike, I'm amazed you stocked all my books so neatly and in the right order too."

"I had a job as a stock clerk last summer at a comic book shop. Stocking became a habit of mine afterward."

"Interesting." Twilight admitted.

"So, what's on the menu?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, let me look," Twilight said, as she looked into her fridge seeing leftover stuff that didn't look like a real meal, "Uh, maybe we should get takeouts."

"No need," Spike said, "I think I can make us something."

"You can?" the girls asked.

"Yeah. I know a family recipe I'd like to share with you all," Spike began, as he wrote up a list, "Of course I'll need some ingredients." he showed them.

"I got some of this stuff in my room." Applejack said.

"So do I." Fluttershy added.

"Then get what you have," Spike instructed, as the two went to their own rooms and came back with some ingredients, "Ok, this will do fine. Ok, now to get busy."

The girls watched as Spike started cooking something in a pot. Each of them watched in amaze as Spike took one ingredient and mixed it with another into the pot. After stirring the contents a couple of times, Spike waited a moment before sniffing it, "Yes! All finished."

"Ooh, let me see, let me see!" Pinkie pleaded.

Spike filled up seven bowls of stew, "Come and get it."

Each girl grabbed a bowl and looked at it, "Looks tasty." Applejack looked at it with delight.

"What is it?" Sunset asked curiously.

"My family's famous Dragon Stew."

"Why do they call it that?" Twilight inquired.

"Taste and see." Spike smirked.

They each took a spoonful of the stew and ate it, "Delicious." Fluttershy admitted, until suddenly the girls eyes widened and panted.

Pinkie however was looking red in the face as steam poured out her ears. She opened her mouth and looked like she breathed fire from it before speaking, "Perfect." she smiled.

"Spicy." Rarity grabbed water and drank it.

"Spicy is right," Rainbow agreed, "Feels like my whole mouth burned off."

"You'll get used to it." Spike assured her.

"Spicy or not, this here stew sure is tasty." Applejack admitted.

"Yeah, your family sure makes a good stew." Sunset added.

"Thanks, girls." Spike replied.

"Well, you should eat too, Spike." Twilight said. Spike nodded as he picked up a bowl himself and ate with his seven new friends.

After finishing their dinner, they all helped in doing the dishes. Spike stood up, "I better turn in now. I'll see you girls tomorrow."

"Night, Spike." they said, as Spike left Twilight's dorm room.

When it was just the girls, everyone turned their attention to Fluttershy who suddenly felt the temperature in the room drop, "Why's everyone looking at me like that?"

"Oh, come now, darling. Surely you saw this coming." Rarity said.

"Saw what?"

"We wanna know." Sunset said getting close.

"How did it feel kissing Spike?" Pinkie asked.

Fluttershy blushed, "Girls, you don't just kiss and tell."

"It ain't fair you got to kiss a boy while we haven't had such a chance." Applejack said.

"Come on, Fluttershy, you can trust us." Rainbow assured her.

Fluttershy took a deep breath to calm herself, "Ok," the girls gathered around, "It happened so fast, but I could tell you this... His lips felt so warm and welcoming. As if all my worries and fears just washed away like a river."

"I'm actually envious of you, Fluttershy." Rarity admitted.

"Me too." Pinkie added.

"But still it was an accident." Fluttershy reminded them.

"Nevertheless, sugarcube. That was and always will be your first kiss." Applejack smirked.

"Congrats, girl." Rainbow playfully ruffled her head, as the shy girl twirled her finger through her hair sheepishly.

"Well, we better turn in as well." Twilight suggested, as they all agreed and headed back for their own rooms making sure Fluttershy got back to her own without running into the other girls.

Inside Spike's room, the male student was showering before bedtime. After his shower, he changed into his sleepwear and turned off his light. As he sat on his bed he contemplated on the events of what happened today.

"I can't believe I already got my first kiss at this school," he began, "Oh, the guys would be so jealous to hear this. Oh, well." he laid on his bed and went to sleep.

The very next morning, Spike and the girls had walked to the school early. As they entered the building they planned to get to the classroom beforehand only to meet Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna who had serious expressions on their faces.

"Good morning, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna." Twilight greeted them, as the group were curious about their facial expressions.

"Good morning, students." Celestia greeted them, as the two adults eyes turned to Spike and Fluttershy.

"Spike, Fluttershy, may we see the both of you in our office?" Luna requested.

"Uh, ok." Spike answered in confusion while Fluttershy looked worried.

So the two students followed the adults, as the others looked worried, "What do you think that was all about?" Applejack asked.

"Nothing good, I'm sure." Twilight said.

"Let's follow them." Rainbow said, as they trailed the principals and their friends to the office. They went to the door and pressed their ears to it hearing the conversation.

Inside the office, Celestia and Luna were sitting at their desks as the two students stood before them. Celestia began, "Spike, I know I may have cracked a bit of humor when telling you not to go wild with the students, but I expected you to take the warning part of it more seriously."

"I don't understand." Spike answered, but knew what she was getting at.

Luna spoke up, "We received an anonymous tip that you and Ms. Fluttershy were caught fooling around on school grounds yesterday afternoon."

"What?!" the two students gasped in outrage.

"Is this true?" Celestia inquired.

"Principal Celestia, there's been an obvious mistake," Spike began, "Fluttershy and I were not fooling around."

"He's right it was just one kiss, and it was an accident." Fluttershy added, before covering her mouth at that slip up.

Spike's eyes widened as he looked at the adults, as Celestia spoke, "Even so, a simple act like that could eventually lead to far more, and further stuff like that is still prohibited on school grounds."

"But it was an accident!" Spike pleaded, only for Luna to raise a hand to silence him.

"I'm sorry, Spike, but unless you or Fluttershy have evidence that proves otherwise, I'm afraid my sister and I will have to enforce a form of punishment..."

"What?" the two students gasped.

"We're sorry. But action must be taken for the sake of our school's reputation." Celestia apologized, until the door opened and the girls fell into the room.

"Girls?" Spike and Fluttershy asked.

"What is the meaning of this?" Celestia inquired, while crossing her arms.

Sunset spoke up, "Please, ma'am, it wasn't Spike or Fluttershy's fault."

"We're listening." Luna said, as she folded her hands as the two heard Sunset out.

"It was my doing," Pinkie spoke up, "We just finished giving Spike the tour of the school yesterday and I put a little too much force in my shoulder slap on Spike and he fell forward onto Fluttershy resulting in their accidental kiss. You know I can't control my own strength."

"And I can vouch for Pinkie." Sunset added.

The two principals remained curious about their pleas, until Twilight spoke up, "I support Sunset Shimmer's claim. We've gotten to know Spike and he doesn't appear the type of take advantage of girls."

"Yeah, he's as docile as tamed pig." Applejack added, while Spike gave her a look as if he felt a bit insulted to be compared to a pig.

The two ladies looked between Spike and Fluttershy, before they looked at each other. Celestia and Luna sighed, as the older sister spoke, "Very well. We believe you."

"Really?" Spike and Fluttershy gasped in joy.

"However," Luna spoke up, "We must once again remind you, Spike, that to make this experiment work you are to behave yourself as best as you are capable of."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Because we don't want to have to receive calls or letters of complaints from our students parents about any mishaps and such like what happened between you and Fluttershy." Celestia explained.

"I understand." Spike answered, knowing how important it is.

"And the same goes for you too, Fluttershy," Luna added, "In fact, all of you for that matter."

"Yes, ma'am." the girls answered.

"We'll overlook this matter, but we expect better behavior from this point on." Celestia said.

Spike nodded, as Luna spoke, "Now then, if there's no more matters to deal with you must go to class."

"Hold up," Spike said, catching the adults attention, "I have some matters to discuss with the both of you." The group of girls were curious about what spike needed, as the principals decided to hear him out.

"You may speak." Celestia granted him permission.

"It's about Phys. Ed," Spike began, "I understand it's taboo of me to change or shower along side the girls. But I must protest on the stall I'm given to use by the shed. It's so cramped in there I can barely even lift my arms! Furthermore, I find it very embarrassing to rush all the way from there and back to the lockers to change while wrapped in a towel." the girls blushed at the thought of that.

"And what do you want us to do about that?" Luna inquired.

"At least get me access to a better shower, and a better room close to the lockers for me to change in and out of." Spike requested in his best respectable tone.

The two sisters looked at each other before Celestia answered, "We'll look into that and get back to you."

"Thank you." Spike thanked them.

"Is there anything else you need to discuss?" Luna inquired.

"No, ma'am. Nothing."

"Very well, off to class now, all of you." Celestia dismissed them. The group nodded, before taking their leave.

Outside the office, the group were on their way to class, as Spike let out a huge sigh of relief, "That could've gone a whole lot worse."

"Be thankful it didn't." Twilight replied.

"I'm just glad we didn't get into trouble." Fluttershy sighed in relief.

"But you two are on radar now that they were told what happened." Rainbow reminded them.

"Well, all I have to do is not have any more mishaps that puts me in a compromising position on school grounds and things should blow over." Spike said.

"Maybe between you, Fluttershy, and the principals, but what about the other girls?" Applejack wondered.

"Applejack's right, one or more of them had to have been the ones to rat on you." Twilight feared.

"I say we interrogate them all until we find our rat." Rainbow punched her fists together.

"Ooh, can I play good cop?" Pinkie let out a squee.

"Girls, we're not going to interrogate every student," Twilight began, "Let's just brush it off and move on." Rainbow pouted at the loss of a chance to do interrogating.

They entered the classroom to see their fellow students there. All eyes turned on them but the glares were focused solely on Spike and Fluttershy.

"If it isn't the snake in the grass." Adagio accused Fluttershy.

"What?" she gasped.

"Don't play Ms. Innocent with us." Trixie spoke up.

"Yeah, we all saw you putting the moves on Spike." Aria added.

"I wasn't..."

"Don't talk your way out of it." Sonata interrupted her.

"Enough!" Twilight shouted, drawing their attention, "Fluttershy did not put the moves on Spike, nor did Spike to her."

"And if yall have anything to say about it, then take it up with us." Applejack challenged them.

"Because we would love it." Rainbow added, while rubbing her fists together. The girls decided to back off, mostly because class was starting and didn't want to make a scene.

The day went by as it did yesterday, but Spike still struggled with the problems of Phys. Ed being his narrow shower, and changing outside the locker room.

When the group went to their lockers, Spike opened his up and to his surprise saw a whole pile of red and pink envelopes fall out of his locker, "What the?"

"Someone filled your locker up." Pinkie said.

"I know." Spike answered dryly before he picked one up and opened it. He looked at the letter inside it and his eyes widened.

"What is it, Spike?" Applejack asked.

Pinkie snatched the letter he was holding and read it, "I feel there is a deep connection between us as if we were meant to be. Love, Lyra."

"That's a love letter." Rarity gasped.

"So's this one," Rainbow said, as she read another of the letters found in Spike's locker, "You and I would make absolutely beautiful music together. Love, Octavia."

Twilight read one, "We both wouldn't mind getting to know you a little more in case you wanted to hang out with us. Love, Flitter and Cloudchaser."

"This is a lot of love letters." Sunset said, seeing how many more were on the ground, and some still in Spike's locker.

"I better look at these elsewhere." Spike said, as he started putting all the letters in his backpack.

"Are you going to read them all?" Applejack asked.

"Only to see what kind of stuff they wrote. Not because I'm interested." he answered.

"Really?" Rainbow crossed her arms in skepticism.

"Ok, maybe a little bit of interest," the girls shook their heads, "What? This kind of thing never happened to me before!" Spike protested.

"Just remember if you're not careful you could be expelled from here." Twilight warned him.

"I'm aware of that, Twilight, and I will be careful." he finished stuffing his bag with all the letters.

"I hope so." Twilight replied.

"SPIKE!" a group of girls voices called out.

Spike looked and saw a majority of the students like yesterday around a corner, rushing over in their directions, "Uh-oh! Here we go again. Later, girls!" Spike ran for it, as the other girls chased after him hoping to get responds to the love letters they sent him.

"Oh, dear." Fluttershy gasped.

"I hope he'll be ok." Rarity said in worry.

"Let's make sure he is," Rainbow suggested, "Come on, girls!" she ran after the mob, and the rest of the group followed her.

**(And that's a wrap for now. Be looking out for next time.)**


	4. Feel the Rhythm

**(Welcome to the next chapter. Hope you're ready to laugh at some funny bits here.)**

At the dorm that night in Spike's room, Spike had emptied his bag of all the love letters he found in his locker. He looked at letter after letter with a blush on his face increasing, "And here I thought being the only boy at an all girls academy would make them all sheepish around me. Turns out all it did was turn them into sex starved animals or something," he looked at another, "Still, I should be thankful that I'm getting the kind of attention I've always longed for no matter how creepy it's gotten." After looking through them he placed them all in a folder and into a desk drawer. Soon enough he turned in awaiting for tomorrow.

The very next day, Spike arrived at school feeling glad he wasn't jumped or chased by any of the girls like he was yesterday, until Twilight and her friends showed up, "Hey, Spike." Twilight began.

"Yeah?"

"We were hoping you'd stick around after school and come meet us in the gym." Sunset said.

"Sure, but what for?"

"There's something awesome we want to show you." Rainbow answered.

"What kind of awesome?" Spike inquired.

"It's a secret." Pinkie said, in sing-song while waving a finger.

Spike rolled his eyes, "I hate it when people are vague with me." he grumbled, as the girls giggled.

"Come on, let's get to class." Applejack said, as they headed in.

Some time later during P.E, the class were by some monkey bars doing pull ups. Spitfire was monitoring them while speaking, "Come on, pull yourselves up higher!" she ordered.

Some girls strained, while others were making it all the way up. When three finished, their coach called out, "Next three up!" stepping up to the three monkey bars were Spike, Rainbow Dash, and a girl named Lightning Dust, "Begin!"

And so the three started pulling themselves up. As Spike was in the center he looked side to side at both girls seeing them do pull ups like pros, 'I can't let myself look like an idiot if they're able to do more than me.' he started pushing himself to do more pull ups to keep up with the two.

"Not bad there, Spike. You got some strong arms." Lightning Dust said, as she looked his way.

"Thanks." he said, as Rainbow scowled at Lightning, who gave her a smug grin.

Most of the class was watching Spike as he lifted himself up above the bar, with some girls blushing as their eyes wandered all over him, with some even leaning downward to look at his ass. Twilight and the others noticed this and only shook their heads, while they noticed Pinkie and Fluttershy were following with the other girls in gazing at Spike's behind.

Afterward, classes were ending and Spitfire dismissed them to the locker room. Before Spike could head to grab his stuff, she spoke, "Spike."

"Yes, coach?"

"Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna have informed me of your request at getting a locker room to change into as well as an actual shower stall."

"Yes, I did make that request." Spike confirmed.

"Well, I'm here to tell you they're already looking into it. So you won't be showering by the shed for much longer."

"Music to my ears." he sighed in relief.

"When it's all prepared I'll be sure to let you know." she said.

"I'll be waiting." Spike hurried off.

He grabbed his stuff out of his locker first before going to the shower by the shed. That way he wouldn't be rushing back while wearing only a towel. He entered the outhouse shower and started washing up. As he washed himself he spoke, "I'll be glad when I don't have to shower in here anymore." he suddenly started hearing the sound of giggling. He looked around from inside his narrow stall but heard nothing, and continued wash himself. When he heard it again he stopped before turning to look outside and saw no one around.

"I must be hearing things." he sighed, before pulling his head back into the shower to continue to wash up.

Meanwhile in the girls locker room, two girls known as Pixel Pizzaz and Violet Blurr went up to another girl named Photo Finish, "Photo, we got it." Pixel began.

"You did?" Photo asked hopefully.

"Check it." Violet said, as she and Pixel showed Photo their digital cameras containing backside pictures of Spike in the shower taken through a creek in the door.

Photo looked at the pictures with a blush, "Excellent. These will look magnificent in my album."

"Whatcha looking at?" Pinkie popped in startling them.

"It's nothing, Pinkie." Photo denied, only for Pinkie to see the pictures.

"Is that Spike's butt?" she asked.

Suddenly everyone in the locker room froze, and ran to the three photo girls seeing the pictures, "Oh my God." Trixie gasped with a hand to her mouth.

"That's some ass." Aria blushed.

"It looks so toned." Lyra salivated.

Twilight and the others looked, and sure enough blushes appeared on their faces as they looked away, "How could you take such a picture like that?" Rarity asked the two photo girls.

"For future reference." Pixel answered.

"You can't keep that picture." Twilight warned them.

"Why not?" Violet asked.

"Yes, why?" Adagio inquired.

"Because that's an invasion of Spike's privacy." she answered.

"Don't be such a girl scout, Twilight Sparkle," Trixie began, "You know boys always love to look at girls like us in these kind of situations every chance they get. So why can't we do the same to them?"

"That's besides the point," Twilight said, "If Spike found out about this he'll feel humiliated, and is that really how you want the only guy at our school to feel?"

"Why would he feel humiliated when we think he has such a hot look?" Adagio asked, as she continued looking at the pictures.

"Besides how's he going to know?" Trixie asked.

"We could tell." Sunset threatened, as Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Rarity, and Twilight backed her up.

The girls gasped, as Adagio spoke, "You wouldn't."

"Try us." Rainbow smirked.

Suddenly Pixel and Violet looked at their phones and saw their pictures were deleted, "NO! What happened to our pictures?!" Pixel cried with Violet. They looked to see Pinkie grinning.

"How, when did you?" Violet gasped.

"I'm sneaky." she beamed.

"Not cool!" Aria called her out.

"What's not cool is you drooling like dogs over one guy." Applejack said.

"Like you haven't?" Photo challenged her.

Applejack bit her lower lip while her eyes shifted to the side unable to answer, as the girls smirked, "You have." Adagio smirked.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt," Fluttershy began, "But won't we be late for our next class?" The girls realizing this, decided to drop it and continue getting changed. They still were ticked off about losing the picture of Spike's butt, but managed to have looked at it long enough to remember what it looked like even without photographic evidence.

After school was up, the students were heading off to their clubs or do other stuff. Spike exited the building and walked to the gymnasium. As he walked he asked himself, "I wonder what it is the girls want to show me?"

He finally reached the gymnasium and entered the building. He looked and saw on stage were the seven girls with six holding an instrument. Rainbow seeing the boy, called out to him, "Hey, Spike, glad ya made it!"

Spike approached, and spoke, "Hey, girls. What's with the instruments?"

"We wanted to show you our band." Applejack answered.

"You girls are part of a band?" he asked curiously.

"Ya got that right," Rainbow confirmed, "You're looking at the Sonic Rainbooms!"

"Catchy name." Spike admitted.

"Thanks," Rainbow began, "First you got me as lead guitarist and lead singer, though sometimes I prefer lead guitar and leave the singing lead to Twilight. Then there's Fluttershy on tambourine, Applejack on Bass, Rarity on keytar, Pinkie on drums, and Sunset here on rhythm guitar."

"Hey, don't forget about me!" a voice called out, as they saw a blue haired girl wearing violet lensed sunglasses standing to a turntable, "I'm Vinyl Scratch; the band's disc jockey."

"When did you decide to form a band?" he asked.

"Last year, actually. During a battle of the bands contest." Twilight explained.

"The whole band thing was my idea." Rainbow spoke up.

"It was everyone's idea." Applejack corrected her.

"Not really." Rainbow replied.

Twilight sighed, "Anyway, we started this band to show off our music abilities, and to help unite our students that the contest didn't have to be about winning and losing."

"Sounds awesome." Spike admitted, as he saw a seat. He looked up at them, as Rarity spoke.

"We'd like to share with you a little number if you don't mind?"

"Not at all." Spike said, as he took the seat.

"Ok, girls, from the top." Twilight said.

Pinkie tapped her drumsticks together, "One, two, three, go!" And so the band started playing with each girl playing their instruments like pros without missing a single note, as Vinyl provided her own record scratching mix (Shake your Tail).

Spike listened as their music moved him to the beat, and began waving his finger and tapping his feet as he was really getting into it. As the group finished, they struck a pose each with their instruments, and Spike applauded in excitement.

"That was amazing!" he cheered.

"Glad you liked it." Sunset said.

"I'm surprised no one's offered you girls a deal." Spike said.

"We're still in school so we can't accept any deals right now," Twilight said, "Besides, we've got our own dreams to think of."

"Yeah, I love to jam," Rainbow began, "But I'm more of the athletic type."

"Obviously." Spike agreed.

Suddenly they heard mocking clapping from the gym entrance. They saw it was Adagio, Aria, and Sonata, "Oh, yes, after all there's only so much room for the field of music that it doesn't need more." Adagio said.

The seven sighed, "What're you three doing here?" Rainbow scowled.

"We saw Spike coming here..." Aria began, as Sonata finished.

"So we decided to follow him and see what he was up to," the others looked at her seeing how she sounded like a stalker, "What, what did I say?" she asked obliviously.

"Well, as you can see we were giving Spike a little performance. So you three can just mosey along now." Applejack tried to shoo them away.

"Oh, we'll leave," Adagio began, as the three looked t Spike, "After we've given him a performance of our own."

Spike was curious as the trio of girls began vocalizing, before they began singing while moving their hips with a sway in both directions (Go to Sleep Little Baby).

As they sang, Spike felt moved by not only the sway of their hips, but by their voices as well, like they didn't even require music for their performance. The three started dancing around Spike in his chair, while running their hands across his shoulders and even his hair, as the boy blushed from their flirting. Applejack and Rainbow frowned at their cheap tricks to get on Spike's good side, and were prepared to jump off stage to stop them, only for Sunset and Twilight to hold them back from causing a scene.

When the trio finished, Spike clapped in awe, "Wow. You three got some set of pipes."

"I know, we sing all the time." Sonata answered.

"It's our specialty." Aria added.

"You know if you all combined your talents you could really make some harmony." Spike said, while motioning t both groups.

"Us work with them?!" both sides asked in outrage. They huffed and looked away from each other.

"Just a thought," Spike chuckled, "Well I better get going. I got some things I wanna check out. See you all back at the dorms." he started leaving, unaware of all eleven girls gazing at his posterior.

'That ass.' they thought, as their faces turned red.

**(And that's it for this one. Hope you got a laugh out of it. Don't miss next time, everyone.)**


	5. Hanging at the Mall

**(And welcome to my next chapter. Hope you're ready to see what's next for Spike and his group of friends.)**

One morning at the dormitories, Spike was still in bed, until his alarm clock went off. He reached to the side and turned it off, followed by rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. When he was fully awake he stretched, and spoke, "Saturday; my old friend. One thing I love about them is no classes." he jumped out of bed. He went to take a shower and came out wearing a clean pair of casual clothes.

"First weekend at a new school," he began before taking a seat at his desk, "And with new friends here, there's so many possibilities," suddenly there was a knock at his door, "Speak of the devil." he went to his door and opened it revealing his seven friends.

"Morning, Spike." they greeted him.

"Morning, girls. What's up?"

"The ceiling." Pinkie answered, with a laugh.

"Good one," Spike chuckled, "But seriously, what's going on?"

"Well, it's Saturday, and we were wondering if you'd like to hang out with us." Twilight offered.

"Really?" Spike asked.

"Of course," Fluttershy confirmed, but suddenly grew worried, "That is, uh, if you don't already have plans. If so, we completely understand."

"Actually, I don't have anything particularly on my agenda today. So I guess I can join you girls." Spike answered.

"All right!" Pinkie cheered, as she jumped up and down in excitement.

"Let me just grab my stuff," Spike said, as he grabbed his wallet, cellphone, and purple jacket which he dawned, "Ok, let's go."

Soon enough, the eight students had left the dorms and were out in the city. Spike felt glad to be walking around with new friends, like he used to back in junior high with his old pals. The girls however were extra ecstatic to finally have a boy to pal around with them.

"So do you girls come out here every weekend?" Spike asked them.

"Well, only when we don't have too much going on around campus." Twilight answered.

"Have you ever come around here before?" Sunset asked him.

"All the time with my boys back in junior high," he answered, before sighing, "It's gonna be different now that they're in normal high schools, and I'm at an all girls academy."

The girls seeing how much a change this would be for Spike, walked at his side, with Twilight and Rarity putting their hands on his shoulders, "Don't worry, Spike. You have us now." Twilight said.

"Yeah. We may not be your old pals, but we can make sure you're not alone in this." Sunset added with an assuring smile.

Spike smiled back, "Thanks, girls. So who's up for some fun?"

"Yeah!" the girls cheered, as they continued on heading for the mall.

Inside the shopping center, they walked along, as Spike spoke up, "Well, girls, where should we go first?"

"Ooh, here." Twilight said eagerly, as they were right outside a book shop.

"Books?" Rainbow asked with a groan.

"I need to see if the latest volumes of astronomy are in." Twilight said.

"Could be a chance to see if my fave comic's new issue is in." Spike agreed. With no further objections, the group went inside.

Twilight was looking through some of the book shelves for her designated choice of literature, Fluttershy was looking through a book on animals, Applejack was checking out a cook book with apple recipes, Rarity was looking at a fashion magazine by the magazine racks, Sunset was reading a book on heavy metal, Rainbow despite her objection to books was reading a sports magazine, Pinkie was looking at a joke book, and Spike was checking out the comic books before picking one out.

Eventually they paid for their stuff, and were walking about the mall again, "So I take it the book store is your ideal shop here in the mall, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"That's right. It's where I get all my books be they for school or just as my hobby." she explained.

"Do all of you have select shops in the mall you love the most?" Spike asked the rest.

"We sure do." Applejack confirmed.

"There's mine up ahead!" Pinkie beamed, as she approached a Magic/Joke shop.

Inside Pinkie was looking at all sorts of joke and gag props, while the girls waited around, as Spike checked some stuff out himself. He picked up a ventriloquists dummy, "How do you like school, Billy?" he made the dummy answer, "Close!" he chuckled.

The girls giggled, until they saw Pinkie wink at them before dawning a pair of X-ray glasses and looked over at Spike who wasn't aware of this. She gasped quietly and began panting and salivating as she looked at him.

Rarity rolled her eyes, "She knows those things don't work that way... Or do they?" she asked curiously, as she saw Pinkie take off the X-ray glasses.

Spike was looking at some joke products, until Pinkie popped up before him, "How do you like this place, Spike?"

"I must say the stuff here is cool." Spike admitted.

"Got that right," Pinkie said, as she clasped her hand with his, "Put it there," Upon grasping Pinkie's palm, Spike felt a vibration in his hand that shocked him, before he realized what the girl did, "Joy buzzer, the best seller!" she laughed.

"Ok, I walked right into that one." Spike chuckled, knowing he'd have to be careful around her if she was that good with jokes and gags.

Later they were at a clothing shop courtesy of Rarity's choice, where each of the girls was checking out certain articles of clothing that caught their attention. Spike was looking at the mens section before picking up a green cap with a flame emblem on it. He put it on his head and went to the girls.

"What do you think, girls?"

"It looks good." Twilight admitted.

"But it could look cooler," Rainbow said, as she turned the cap around so it was backwards, "Now that's more like it!"

Rarity inspected Spike, "It does suit you."

"Thanks." Spike smiled, and took the hat off.

After he purchased his new hat, they left the shop, as Fluttershy spotted her favorite place in the mall; the pet shop. They went inside the malls pet shop, where Fluttershy was doting over various little critters in their pens. Rarity was nuzzling with a kitty, Rainbow was checking out a turtle, Pinkie was staring at some fish in a tank while making fish faces with them, Twilight and Sunset were looking at the birds, and Applejack was petting a dog while thinking of her own pet dog back at her home. Spike was standing by a pen of dogs, and saw golden retriever puppy had it's paws up. The boy smiled as he ruffled the dogs head, as the puppy clearly loved the show of affection.

Fluttershy walked over, and spoke, "Looks like someone likes you."

"Yeah," Spike smiled, as Fluttershy got down and started petting one of the other puppies. Spike noticed just how much the animals were drawn to Fluttershy, "Wow, you've got a quite a way with animals."

"Well, I love to take care of animals," Fluttershy admitted, while picking one of the puppies up and rubbed noses with it, "And they love the way I do it." she giggled, as the puppy licked her cheek.

Their next stop was at a karaoke cafe, where they were all inside and having fun with doing karaoke. Spike listened for awhile hearing each of them had a beautiful singing voice. Suddenly Sunset spoke up, "Hey, Spike, do you sing?"

"Me? Well, not for big crowds. I mostly sing to myself." he admitted.

"Well, why don't you sing for us?" Sunset suggested.

"Huh?" he saw the others looking at him with smiles.

"Yeah, Spike, why don't you try it?" Applejack beckoned him.

Spike looked around seeing each of them wanted to hear him give it a shot, "Well, all right." he said, before taking the mic and selected a song called When Can I See you Again.

When the music played, he sang the lyrics off the screen, and the girls listened with enjoyment. When the song finished, the girls clapped, "Spike, you were great." Fluttershy clapped.

"Really?"

"Yes." Rarity nodded.

"You got some set of pipes there." Applejack added.

"I try." he admitted.

"You know, we could use a male voice for our band," Rainbow admitted, "How would you like to join the Rainbooms as our lead male singer."

"You mean it?" Spike gasped at her offer.

"With your voice in our band, we'll be better than ever." Rainbow nodded.

"Wow, that's really thoughtful of you to offer," Spike smiled with joy, "I never was part of a band before."

"Always a first time for everything." Pinkie put an arm around him.

After they left, Spike found his fave place to go at the mall. A place known as Megaplex Arcade. The group went inside as, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Sunset, and Pinkie looked excited as they went to play some arcade games, while the others walked around to check it out.

Pinkie was doing some skee ball, Sunset was doing shooting game, and Rainbow Dash was doing whack-a-mole. Spike had been playing regular arcade games, until he saw a Dance game. He smirked before stepping up to it intending to take on the CPU.

"Room for one more?" he heard a voice next to him, and saw Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow?"

"How about a two on two game?" Rainbow offered.

Spike thought about it, and smiled, "Sure."

So the two got into positions on the mats, and the game was underway. Both Spike and Rainbow played against the CPUs making sure not to miss a step. As the game started getting harder, the two had to pick up their pace, and make sure their steps were right. They were doing so well they started attracting the attention of multiple others in the arcade.

The girls saw what was going on and began watching them, "Wow. Look at them go!" Pinkie gasped.

"They're in perfect sync." Twilight was amazed.

"It's amazing." Fluttershy put a hand to her mouth.

"Looks like Spike can also dance as well." Sunset said, while crossing her arms feeling impressed.

Spike and Rainbow had entered the final round, as Rainbow spoke to the boy, "All right, Spike, this is it. Are you ready?"

"Always." Spike answered, with a confident smirk.

And so the final round began, as both Spike and Rainbow started catching the dance steps just like their CPU opponents. Despite how much harder it was, and the two started sweating, they weren't about to get done in by computerized opponents. The girls and the rest of the arcade players watched with anticipation as the two were getting closer and closer to the final steps.

At the end of the game, the words 'YOU WIN' appeared on the video screen of the game. The arcade players cheered with the girls on their success. Spike and Rainbow both overjoyed at their victory embraced each other and danced around in joy. Suddenly Spike was taken by surprise, as Rainbow Dash suddenly grabbed his face and planted a big fat kiss right smack on his lips.

The girls went wide eyed in shock, as the other arcade customers were hooting and hollering for Spike's luck. Spike himself wasn't sure what was happening to him all of a sudden. But he allowed himself to be taken in by the wild kiss that the rainbow haired girl had bestowed upon him. When Rainbow and Spike parted, Rainbow smirked, while Spike was laughing in a daze.

"Rainbow!" the girls called, as she looked back at her friends, seeing their scowling faces.

"Hey, guys, what'd ya think?" she asked, while holding Spike up.

"What was that you just did to Spike?" Rarity inquired, while looking jealous.

"It was a victory kiss, no big." she brushed it off.

"There are much more practical ways you could've expressed your joys of victory." Twilight noted flatly.

"Probably, but Fluttershy got a chance to kiss him, so I went for it myself." she said, as Spike snapped out of it, and looked at her with a blush.

"Rainbow Dash, you just..."

"That's right, and how was it?" she asked with a grin, as she touched noses with him.

Spike chuckled nervously from both her question, and at how close she was to his face, until Applejack spoke up, "All right, yall, back it up!" she said, as the others got the rest of the people in the arcade to leave them.

They suddenly heard a loud rumbling sound, as Pinkie looked down at her tummy. She smiled, "I'm hungry."

"It is just about lunch time." Twilight checked the time.

"So let's go grab a bite at the food court?" Sunset suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Rarity smiled.

"Then let's get a move on." Applejack said, as the group walked, with Spike being the last to exit the arcade.

He looked back at the dance game and then up ahead at Rainbow Dash, while recalling the move she made on him a moment ago. He thought to himself, 'I'm loving these girls every moment I'm with them.' he smiled before running up to catch them.

**(And that's part one. Don't miss next time where Spike introduces the girls to an old friend of his. See you then.)**


	6. An Old Pal and Unexpected Surprise

**(Welcome to my next chapter. Here the girls are introduced to a friend of Spike's, and Spike gets a little treat at the end.)**

At the food court of the mall, Spike and the girls were at a booth enjoying their lunch. As Spike took a bite out of his slice of pizza, he spoke, "Boy, this is good. When you girls know how to show a guy a good time. You really know how it's done."

"That's because we're awesome." Rainbow boasted.

"And we like hanging out with new people." Fluttershy added.

"It just helps us spread our friendship." Pinkie put in.

"I can believe that." Spike nodded in understanding.

"Hey, what's this?" a male voice called out. The group turned around and saw a young man about college aged approaching them. He wore a tan sneaker on his right foot, a green sneaker on his right foot, red pants, and a brown shirt. On his chin was a white goatee, and was wearing a gray baseball cap backwards, "Well, crikey, if ain't my little bud Spike Drake." he chuckled.

"D-man!" Spike cheered, as he got up and the two fist pounded, "What're you doing here?"

"Just enjoying myself, how about you?" the older boy asked.

"I'm here with some new friends." Spike answered, as the older boy saw the seven girls.

"I can see that. Well, aren't ya gonna..."

Spike taking the hint, spoke, "Oh, right. Girls, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Discord. He attends the university not far from here. Discord, meet my friends. This is Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Sunset Shimmer."

"Well, I'm delighted to meet you ladies." Discord took Twilight's hand and shook it.

"Feeling's mutual." Twilight admitted.

"So you're Spike's friend?" Fluttershy inquired.

"You bet," Discord pulled Spike into a playful headlock, "I've known this guy since he started walking, and I was reaching puberty," the boys chuckled, "So I take it you met these lovely ladies at your new school that's a treasure trove of girls?" Discord asked, raising his brows up repeatably.

"Well, obviously." Spike answered like it was obvious.

Discord laughed, as he patted Spike's back, "Well, congratulations! New semester's only begun and already you're hanging with seven gorgeous girls,"" he whispered, "Don't worry, I won't try and steal any of them from you," he nudged his shoulder, "Although the shy one with the pink hair looks cute, but I don't want to look like some kind of pedophile."

Spike rolled his eyes at Discord's sense of humor, and noticed the girls looked sheepish from the 'gorgeous' compliment Discord had given them. Rarity took the older boy's compliment to heart, and spoke, "Well, Spike, you certainly do know someone who knows how to respect a lady."

Spike whispered to her, "He's not always this charming. Most of the time he can be a real wise ass."

Discord gasped, "Why, Spike, I'm hurt. Do you really think of me in that way?"

Spike answered bluntly, "Yes I do."

Discord replied, "Well, ok you got me there. So have you girls been treating my man Spike here real good?" he asked the seven.

"Oh, of course. We've been treating him very good." Pinkie answered, while the girls felt like Pinkie's explanation came off sounding like the wrong idea.

"Perfect, I'd hate to envision him being an outcast in a school full of girls." Discord said, as he held Spike close.

"Actually, he's the opposite of outcast." Twilight explained.

Discord's eyes lit up, and turned to Spike looking sly, "Oh, really?"

Spike chuckled sheepishly, "Yeah. First few days there and I had half the student body after me."

Discord smiled, "Well, congratulations, Spike. You've done your old pal proud."

"Really, I didn't even try." Spike admitted.

"Which is why we're sticking with him to protect him." Applejack said, as Spike felt insulted that he needed protection.

"Excuse me, I'm more than capable of protecting myself." Spike retorted.

"Hard to back that up, when you ran from the girl mob." Rainbow teased, while crossing her arms and smirking.

"Girl mob?" Discord gasped, as he looked at Spike in disbelief.

"Hey, I was unprepared for that!" Spike argued to preserve his pride.

Applejack sighed, "The point is, we're helping him in case any of the other girls try to take the drop on him."

"I see," Discord replied, and thought, 'More like keep him all to yourselves.' he chuckled in his thoughts.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Sunset offered.

"Thanks, but I'm afraid I've got to run now," Discord answered, "I've got a paper to write, and I just came to get some materials. But perhaps next time?"

"Sure, after all we're just a call away." Spike said.

"Right. Well, it was nice meeting you girls." Discord told them.

"And it was good to meet you too." Fluttershy added.

"Later." Discord took off.

"He seems like a friendly guy." Applejack said.

"A bit cooky if you ask me." Rainbow replied.

"I like him," Pinkie admitted, "He's funny."

"Discord's like a brother to me," Spike explained, "When I was younger he would look after me and protect me from bullies, until he decided to teach me how to defend myself. After that I no longer looked to him as a protector, but as a friend. And now I can share my old friend with my news friends as well." he smiled at the girls, who returned a smile each.

When they finished their lunch, Rainbow spoke, "Come on, guys, let's split." They all got up and headed off.

After leaving the mall, they were on their way back to the dorm. Spike spotted someone riding by on a moped, "Now that's my kind of ride." the boy said.

"Really?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. As soon as I get my license I'm gonna get me one of those." he said.

"Well, then ya better start saving." Applejack suggested.

"I have been," he admitted, "It's not always easy putting money aside for something big, but I manage."

"Well, if ya do get one maybe I can help ya tune it?" Rainbow offered.

"Really?" Spike asked.

"I happen to know a thing or two about vehicles." she boasted.

"Do you even have a license?" Spike inquired.

"Unfortunately, no, but I have worked with vehicles before."

"Well, I'll look you up when I actually do get a moped."

"Be looking forward to it." Rainbow smirked.

When they reached the dorms, they were all heading back to their rooms to take care of some things, until Fluttershy spoke to Spike, "Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know I have this song I've been working on and I think maybe I can incorporate you into it." she explained.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes, since we offered to make you part of our band, I figured I should start making a song that can include you."

"Neat. When you finish it you'll have to show me." he requested.

"Of course." she nodded, and the two went their separate ways.

When Spike entered his room, he closed the door and put his bag on the desk, and removed his hat. He plopped onto his bed yawning, feeling ready to take a nap. He rolled over, and was suddenly face to face with Trixie who was under his covers. He let out a panicked scream before toppling out of his bed. He backed away from the bed as Trixie sat up in the bed smiling.

"Wanting to take a nap, Spike?" she asked, "I kept your bed warm for you."

"Trixie, how the hell did you get in here?"

"A good magician never reveals her secrets." she let out a flirtatious giggle.

"This can't be a magic trick." he denied it.

"You can believe what you want, Spike, but I really wanted to see you today, but you already left with the Rainboom girls." She said.

"Yeah, they invited me out today." he answered, still nervous about how she got into his room.

Trixie got off the bed, and offered her hand to Spike. Spike hesitantly took her hand, and was helped back to his feet.

"I do apologize for sneaking in here like that, really I am. You won't tell anyone will you?" she asked, as she clasped his hands with hers, as their faces were close together. Spike stammered and began to sweat from their close contact, until Trixie spoke, "Here, maybe this will help you find an answer." she took Spike by surprised and pulled him into a kiss, as she held onto his face.

Spike struggled to get out of it, but as Trixie deepened the kiss Spike started thrashing about less and less, until his arms fell limp. When their lips parted, Spike had a blank expression on his face with a crimson blush to go with it, "Well, now what do you have to say?" she asked.

"Sure, whatever." Spike said, as he was still wooed by the deep kiss he had received.

"Good, boy. I'll see you later." she made a few cat purrs, while making a claw-like gesture with her hand. She left the room.

Spike pulled himself together and put a finger to his lips, and said to himself, "She was able to find a way into my room. I wonder if any of the other girls know of another way to get in my room?" he started looking scared, "I may have to sleep with one eye opened now... But on the upside, two kisses by two girls in the same day. This is luck even by my standards." he smiled at his luck.

Outside his room, Trixie had returned to her own dorm room. Upon locking her door, she let out a squeal, "The Great and Powerful Trixie has claimed her first kiss!" she threw her hands up in victory. When she realized she was talking to herself, she felt awkward, "I've got to stop doing this." she slouched with a dry look.

**(And that's the chapter. I'll be looking forward to putting up the next chapter.)**


	7. Swimming and Singing

**(And welcome to my new chapter. Hope you're all ready for a little excitement here.)**

A week had past since Spike's day out with the Rainbooms. Friday night at the girls dorm, Spike was on his way back to his room yawning, "Oh, boy. Those band practice sessions with the girls sure take it out of ya. But that song Fluttershy came up with sure is amazing. I know we'll impress the faculty and the other students with it for sure."

He entered his room, and took off his clothes before changing into his sleep shorts. He turned his light off and got into bed. Eventually he was out like a bulb. As he slept peacefully, his closet door slowly slid opened, and out stepped Rarity wearing a purple robe.

She looked at Spike's sleeping form with a smile, 'Oh, Spike. You are the most handsome guy I've seen in a long-long time. And now here I am with you.' she thought to herself, before she undid the sash of her robe, and slipped it off her shoulders as the garment fell to the floor. There Rarity stood in only her socks, and a pair of white panties and a bra with little diamond designs on it. She walked over to the bed, and slipped into it behind Spike and spooned him.

Spike started smiling in his sleep thinking Rarity spooning him was all part of a dream he was having. Rarity rested her chin on his shoulder and looked down at his sleeping face, 'Such a beautiful face.' she thought, before falling asleep with Spike close to her.

The very next morning, Spike was wide awake and saw his head was inches away from Rarity's breasts, 'Why the hell are boobs this close to my face? For that matter, why the hell is Rarity here in my room?!' he thought in a panic, before Rarity who was still asleep rolled over and pushed Spike closer causing his face to squish into her breasts.

'Oh my God, these things are not only big but soft as well!' Spike thought in excitement, but shook it off, 'Wait a minute, focus here, man. How did Rarity get in my room? And why the hell is she only in her underwear?' suddenly his naughty thoughts were coming back, 'I wonder, would it be ok if I gave a little feel?' he thought, as he was about to put his hand to her breast, only to see Rarity was suddenly awake.

"Spike, good morning." she greeted him sweetly.

"Uh, good morning, Rarity," he replied, as Rarity eased up on holding him so close, "Why the hell are you in my room?"

"Well, after practice I took a shortcut here and hid in your closet until you got in." she explained.

"You hid in my closet?" Spike asked, feeling both scared and surprised.

"I apologize for that, but I really wanted to spend the night with you."

"You did?" he asked, and she nodded, "But why're you in your underwear? Oh, please don't tell me, did we?"

Rarity giggled, "Don't worry we didn't do anything like that. I promise you."

"Oh, thank God," he said, but thought dismally, 'And yet somehow I feel sad.'

"I just crawled in and decided to use you as a hug pillow." Rarity continued to explain.

"You just decided that, huh?" Spike asked, only for Rarity to lie on top of Spike, and looked down at him, much to the boys already aroused hormones.

"Spike, we do have some time. Do you think something sexy would help improve our friendship?" she asked, before reaching down and kissing Spike's forehead.

"Yes, please." Spike answered in monotone, as all thoughts of how wrong the situation was supposed to be were being wiped from his mind.

Rarity smiled, as she pulled Spike up so he was sitting up in bed with her in his lap, "Then please, allow me to do this for you." she leaned in and claimed Spike's lips.

Spike's eyes were wide, but soon enough they started shutting, until they were closed. Spike returned the kiss, and thought to himself, 'Holy crap! I'm kissing just about one of the most gorgeous girls of all the students here at the school! If this is a dream, I don't wanna wake up ever.'

Suddenly he raised his arm up and started stroking Rarity's hair as if he were petting an animal. After five minutes, the two broke lip contact to take in air, "That felt magical." Rarity said in joy.

"Yeah, that was great." Spike panted.

"I especially loved it how you stroked my hair like that." she smiled at him.

Spike looked sheepish, "Really my hand felt like it was moving on its own."

"Doesn't matter. You made me feel so good, and that's what I'm grateful for." she hugged Spike, who gasped.

'Wow, Rarity's beautiful and affectionate. I hit the jackpot with this one.' Spike thought, until he suddenly felt her breasts press into his bare chest making him squeak in shock.

Rarity hearing the looked at him, "What's wrong, Spike?"

"Forgive me, but your breasts." he started to sweat.

Rarity spoke, "What about them?" she teased by pressing them further into his chest.

"I-uh..." Spike stammered, as he couldn't find the words.

Rarity smirked, "I see you're a breast man, aren't you?"

"Yes," he answered, only to suddenly realize what he said, "I mean no. I mean I-" Rarity put a finger to his lips to shush him.

"Relax, darling, I was just teasing you. But I don't mind really. I'm flattered that I'm able to provoke this kind of reaction from you. It means you really do admire me." she smiled.

Spike blushed, "Well, of course. You're so beautiful."

"Oh, Spike," Rarity gasped as she hugged him, "When you say sweet things like that, what's a girl to do?" Spike smiled, as he started truly enjoying the attention from her.

When she let go, she got off the bed, picked up her robe, and put it on. After tying the sash tight, she spoke, "You better get ready. I have big plans for us and the others today."

Spike looked curious, "What kind of plans?"

Rarity winked, "Just wait and see. And also, let's keep this moment between us, shall we?" Spike could only nod, "Thank you." she left his room.

Upon her departure, Spike let himself drop back onto his bed as he gazed up at the ceiling, and thought, 'I may have to barricade my door now,' he then remembered what also happened, 'Then again... I could get to enjoy this kind of stuff.' he smiled.

Later on, at the school's indoor swimming pool mostly occupied by the swim club during after school, was free. Spike was standing around wearing purple and green trunks, while waiting for the girls. He spoke to himself, "I can't believe Rarity convinced the Principal to let us use the pool for today. Talk about being generous. And I can't believe I'm gonna get the chance to swim with girls!" he cheered to himself, until he heard Twilight's voice.

"Spike?"

Spike turned around and his eyes widened and his jaw dropped low. All seven of the Rainbooms stood wearing two piece bikini's and even Vinyl their D.J as well, 'Holy freakin crap!' Spike thought in arousal.

Twilight's bikini was colored purple with little star patterns, Rarity's was black with the top's lining colored red, Pinkie's was colored blue with purple frilly lining and decorated in confetti patterns, Rainbow Dash's was blue with gray lining on the bottom, Applejack's was both green and red with the left side of the bikini top and bottom red and the left side green, Fluttershy's was green with red vertical stripe patterns, Sunset Shimmer's was hot pink on the left side of both her bikini top and bottom and on the right side of both was yellow and orange, Vinyl's bikini top was red with a single musical symbol on each breast and her bikini bottom was colored black.

"Is something wrong?" Fluttershy asked, noticing his reaction, while the others giggled.

Spike quickly pulled himself together, "No, I'm fine. Really I am." he answered, while trying not to stare at their perfect busts.

"So what do you think?" Pinkie asked, as she spun around so he could get a good view of her swimsuit, "You like it?"

"It's great, Pinkie, definitely suits you," Spike answered with glee, but remembered the others, "And you all look amazing as well." the girls smiled in response.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." Sunset added, as Spike looked a bit sheepish.

"Come on, yall. Let's go for a dip." Applejack said, as she threw her hat off and onto a beach chair.

"Cannon ball!" Pinkie cheered, as she cannon balled into the pool.

Rainbow followed her lead, then Spike, and soon enough the rest of the group were in the pool, swimming and relaxing. Spike was relaxing by the edge of the pool watching his friends have fun. Rainbow and Applejack were playfully wrestling with each other in the water. Fluttershy and Rarity were relaxing, Twilight, Sunset, and Vinyl were doing some swim laps.

'Now this is what I'm talking about. Swimming with girls. Am I lucky or what?' he asked himself in his thoughts, until he was snapped out of it by Pinkie who glomped his side.

"Spike!" she beamed.

"Pinkie!" he cried in shock.

She giggled, "Sorry, but come on, let's swim!" she pulled Spike around through the water as they swam.

"I got to hand it to ya, Rarity. This is certainly a great way to spend Saturday." Spike said.

"My pleasure, Spike. After the practices we've been putting in these last few days, we deserve this kind of break." Rarity explained.

"I hear ya." Applejack replied, as she and Rainbow were done wrestling with each other.

"Well, looks like you're all having fun." a voice said, as the group looked over and to their shock saw the Dazzlings, Trixie, and Octavia Melody.

Needless to say the girls were shocked to see them all, while Spike himself was once again surprised seeing more of his fellow students in swimwear. Octavia was in a crimson red two piece bikini, Trixie was in a one piece colored blue and had purple horizontal stripes on it, Sonata's bikini was a trikini that was blue and purple, Aria's was purple with red wide vertical stripes going down the center of both her top and bottom, on both breasts of her top and on her bikini bottom was a silver star, and Adagio's was a purple corset swimsuit that looked more risque than the others.

"What're you doing here?" Rainbow asked the Dazzlings and Trixie with a frown.

"Hey, Octy, what's up?" Vinyl asked the classical music girl.

"We heard the indoor pool was opened today so we decided to exploit the situation." Adagio answered Rainbow.

"I'm afraid I booked the pool for us today." Rarity explained, with a scowl.

"There's plenty of room for all of us." Trxie retorted.

Octavia spoke, "We already talked with the principal, and she said it was ok if we could join in."

The girls seeing it was confirmed by the principal didn't want to disrespect her and knew among the five girls intruding on their time, Octavia was the only trustworthy of them, and could tell she wasn't lying.

"Oh, all right." Rarity sighed.

"Yippee!" Sonata cheered, as she jumped into the pool. The other four jumped in after her.

Soon the pool was filled even more with the newcomer girls having fun as well. Vinyl and Octavia swam over to Spike, as they just floated in the water. Octavia spoke to the boy, "Vinyl's been telling me how good you're performing with the Rainbooms. I can't wait to hear your voice myself."

"Well, until tonight, Octavia." he answered.

"Please, call me Octy, or Tavi. Either one will do." Octavia answered, as she batted her eyes at him.

Spike felt flustered at her sweet talk, and noticed Vinyl smiling and gave him a thumb's up as if telling him good luck with her. Unaware to the two, Trixie was behind them and poked her head out of the water looking at them before sinking back into the water.

As Spike continued talking with Octavia and Vinyl, he was spooked as Trixie popped up from behind him and draped herself over him, "Got you!" she cheered.

"Trixie!" Spike cried, as he felt himself almost falling over.

The Rainbooms and Dazzlings looked over and saw Trixie clinging onto Spike from behind, "Trixie!" they cried, as they all started swimming over to them pulling her away from Spike.

"Get off him!" Twilight ordered, as she was prying Trixie off Spike.

"Back off!" Trixie argued, as she struggled to get Twilight off her.

Spike finally got Trixie off, but ended up stumbling forward into Adagio's breasts. The girls gasped in shock, while Adagio felt flustered. Spike's eyes gazed up to see Adagio who's flustered look shifted into a seductive look.

"Feeling bold, aren't we, Spike?" she asked, as she laid a hand on his head to keep his face close.

"Adagio, save some for me!" Aria called, as she surrounded the two, and pulled Spike to her chest.

"And me!" Sonata cried, as she grabbed Spike pulling his head into her breasts.

"Yall let go of him!" Applejack called, as all thirteen girls started pulling Spike closer to themselves, resulting in him slamming his face into each of their breasts in a repeating cycle.

Spike thought, as his cheeks were red, 'Horny overload! Gonna pass out!' he finally lost consciousness and started sinking into the pool.

"Spike!" the girls cried, as Rainbow dove under the water and pulled Spike up.

The girls brought Spike out of the pool, as Fluttershy rolled out a towel, "Lay him down here." she said, as Rainbow and Applejack laid the boy down.

"Anyone know CPR?" Sunset asked the girls, who looked ashamed to admit they didn't.

Until Twilight spoke up, "I've read how do it."

"Then hurry!" Octavia ordered, in worry for Spike.

So Twilight followed the method and procedure, as the others watched hoping Spike would be all right. After Twilight gave Spike a bit more air, he spat up some of the pool water, and opened his eyes. The girls backed away to give him some breathing space, as Rarity spoke, "Spike, sweetie, are you all right?"

"I think I saw what heaven looked like," Spike replied still a bit groggy, "It was beautiful."

The girls sighed in relief that he was ok. Fluttershy spoke up, "We're so sorry, Spike."

"We really didn't mean to crowd you like that." Octavia apologized.

"Obviously." Vinyl added, feeling sheepish.

"Yeah. Well, next time all you girls be careful with how close you hold me." he suggested.

"We will." the girls agreed, and look to the Dazzlings, expecting an answer from them.

"And we will too." Adagio promised, as Aria and Sonata nodded.

"Thanks," Spike smiled, "So what say we all get back to having fun?"

"Yay!" Pinkie and Sonata cheered, as the others nodded in agreement. And so they continued to enjoy their pool time, without anymore mishaps.

Later as nighttime rolled in, the student body and the faculty were gathered at the auditorium, where Principal Celestia stood on stage with Luna holding a mike, "Welcome, students and faculty, to tonight's performance. Without further adieu, I give you Canterlot Academy's Rainbooms!" the audience applauded, as Celestia and Luna walked backstage.

The curtain opened up revealing the Rainbooms in position with their instruments, Vinyl off to the side with her turntable and amps ready, and Spike was up front with Twilight each holding a mike.

"Hello, students and faculty," Twilight began, "We're so glad you could come to our performance tonight. We have with us our male student Spike who has agreed to join our band as male vocalist. And for his debut performance, we shall be performing a song Fluttershy had recently wrote."

The students clapped, as Rainbow continued, "And the girls and I took a vote, and we've decided that Fluttershy should be the lead vocal in this song. Go get them, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy stepped forward and took the mike from Twilight. She smiled sheepishly at the audience, and made sure she was calm, until Spike made her look him in the eyes as the mere sight of Spike's comforting look was able to keep calm.

And so the band began to play a soft melody, as Fluttershy began singing the opening verse, and soon enough Spike started singing his lines. The students were awed and amazed at Spike's singing voice, while they already knew Fluttershy was a good solo singer when she wasn't so shy.

As the two sang they smiled at each other, and Spike between vocal pauses looked over at each of the Rainbooms giving them a smile each as if he wasn't just singing with Fluttershy, but with all of them as well.

When the song ended, the students and faculty applauded on their performance, as the band took a bow as the curtain was brought down on them.

The band sighed in relief that they could relax, as Twilight spoke to Fluttershy and Spike, "You two were great."

"Awesome's more like it." Rainbow put in.

"You were both fabulous." Rarity beamed.

"It was a team effort, girls," Spike explained, "Each one of us did our part. And honestly, I couldn't have big more proud to be part of this band." he smiled, as all of the band members group hugged him, with Rarity squealing in happiness.

Later that night in Spike's room, he was at his desk writing a letter to his parents. He started writing letters to his parents any chance he got to tell them about his progress in school.

Spike thought the words of his letter as he wrote, 'Dear, mom and dad, I hope you're doing well. Because I sure am. Things at school here have been going very well, as I stated before in my last three letters. Remember the group of friends I mentioned before? Well, they finally decided to let me join their band as lead male vocalist. I really loved singing with them, and I can't wait to do it some more. Well, I better get going. I can't wait to see you guys here for the holidays. Love, your son Spike.' he finished his letter. After folding it up and sealing it in an envelope, he put it on his desk, turned off his lamp and went to bed.

**(And that's the chapter. Spike got some lucky moments with the girls here. Don't miss the next chapter. The song Fluttershy and Spike sing is called Something Fantastic, which was a fan video that is very enjoyable. Check it out if you want. See you next time.)**


	8. Christmas with Family

**(New chapter all ready to go. Hope you guys enjoy what I got ready for you.)**

It was the day before Christmas at Canterlot Academy, and the students were trekking through the snowy weather in winter gear to the school building. Though they were on Christmas break, they were going there for a very special occasion.

Spike walked with his seven closest friends, and spoke, "I can't believe our families are attending the open house at the school."

"Well, it is a good chance for our families to come see us since we can't exactly go to them too much during the weekdays." Twilight stated.

"And a way for them to get to know the other parents." Sunset put in.

"I just hope they'll be able to make it, what with this weather." Fluttershy said, motioning to all the snow on the ground and falling from the sky.

"Don't worry, Shy," Rainbow replied, "Our parents wouldn't miss this opportunity."

"Rainbow's right, Fluttershy." Rarity agreed.

"Ooh, I can't wait to see my family again!" Pinkie beamed, as she bounced through the snow.

"And this is a good chance for our parents to meet you, Spike." Twilight added.

Spike answered, "Oh, I'm sure every parent in the school's gonna wanna meet me."

"No kidding," Applejack agreed, "What with you being the only boy in the school as of now."

"Hope you're ready for a lot of lectures from overbearing parents." Rainbow nudged him.

Spike was a little nervous but answered, "I'll stomach it."

Soon they entered the school building and saw the rest of the students heading for the cafeteria area. The group noticed a sign reading 'Family members meet here'. Taking the hint, the group followed the rest of the students.

Upon entering the cafeteria, they saw it was loaded with adults and other kids and teenagers. The girls were excited, while Spike looked around in amaze, "Wow, you'd think this was a parents convention or something."

Pinkie giggled, "Good one!"

"Twilight!" a male voice called out.

Twilight looked over and saw her parents, along with her older brother and an older girl standing close to the brother. The younger girl's eyes brightened, "Mom, dad, Shining Armor, Cadence!" she ran over and hugged the group.

Spike spoke to the girls, "That's Twilight's family?"

"Uh-huh," Applejack confirmed, "Though that girl Cadence is actually her brother's girlfriend."

"I see." Spike said, as he saw how happy they looked.

"Hey, Applejack!" a girls voice called.

Applejack saw her Granny Smith, an older boy, and a little girl with a pink bow in her hair, "Applebloom, Big Mac!" she cheered, as she hugged her family.

"How've ya been, sis?" the girl; Applebloom asked.

"Been doing swell, how about all of you?"

"Couldn't be better." Big Mac answered.

Granny Smith spoke, "It's just so nice I can finally see ya without standing behind a counter." she laughed.

"I hear ya, Granny." Applejack chuckled.

Rainbow heard a voice call out to her, "Rainbow Dash!" The girl looked over and saw her own parents, and a younger girl with moderate cerise colored hair.

"Hey!" Rainbow ran over to them, "Mom, dad! Good to see you," she then ruffled the girls hair, "What's up, squirt?"

"Doing great, sis." the girl smiled.

Fluttershy looked over and saw her parents as well, "Mom, dad!" she ran over and hugged the two who embraced her.

"It's good to see you, Fluttershy." her mom began.

"Haven't been getting into too much trouble, I hope?" her dad asked.

"None at all." she answered.

"Rarity!" the fashion girl saw her own parents and her sister waiting for her.

The girl went over and hugged, "Oh, it's good to see you all made it."

"We wouldn't have missed this for the world." her father chuckled.

"Pinkie Pie." a voice spoke up.

Pinkie looked over seeing her parents and three sisters, "Yay!" she cheered, as she ran over and embraced them.

Spike looked at them and noticed, Pinkie's family seemed to be the exact opposite of Pinkie from looks alone.

"Sunset!" a voice called, as Sunset looked over and saw her own parents.

"Be right back, Spike." Sunset said, as she went over and embraced her parents.

Spike watched seeing the girls reunited with their families, and was glad to see them happy. When all seven families came together to greet one another, Twilight looked over to him, "Spike, come over here!"

Spike noticing the rest of the girls beckoning him to join them, went over to them. When he stood before the whole group, Twilight spoke, "Mom, dad, everyone, this is our friend; Spike Drake."

"He's the lone male student here at the school." Rainbow put in.

"Yes, I remember you mentioning about having one boy here at the school." Rainbow's father began, as each of the parents looked at Spike as if analyzing him.

"Uh, nice to meet all of you." Spike began, wanting to make a good impression.

Twilight continued, "Spike, this is my family."

Her father approached and shook the boys hand, "Nice to meet ya, Spike. I'm Twilight's father; Night Light. And this is my wife Twilight Velvet."

"A pleasure to meet you." the woman greeted him.

"Pleasure's all mine, ma'am." Spike replied.

The two older ones approached, and Twilight's bro greeted, "Hey, there. I'm Twilight's older brother Shining Armor. Twily's told me so much about you in her letters and calls."

"Has she?" Spike asked, as he glanced at Twilight who looked sheepish.

The older girl shook his has, "My name's Cadence. Nice to finally meet you, Spike."

"Thanks, I guess."

Applejack brought Spike over to her family, "Spike, yall already know Granny Smith."

"Nice to see ya outside the daily school hours, sonny." Granny Smith greeted him.

"And nice to see you out of cafeteria garb." Spike joked, and the old lady laughed.

Applejack continued, "And these here are my sibs. Applebloom and Big Macintosh."

Applebloom shook Spike's hand, "Nice to meetcha, Spike."

"Likewise." Spike added, as he saw Big Mac stand before him as he towered over the younger boy.

The older boy grasped Spike's hand tightly and shook it, "Howdy there, Spike. Good to finally meet the guy, A.J's told us all about."

"Same here, Big Macintosh." he answered, as he felt his arm wobble from the handshake.

"Let's not be formal here. Call me Big Mac. Everyone does."

"Really?"

"Eeyup." he answered.

Fluttershy spoke up, "Spike, meet my parents."

Spike looked to the two adults seeing Fluttershy's mother had her hair color, and the father looked like he had Fluttershy's kind nature. The father greeted him, "Nice to meet you, kid. I'm Reginald. And this is my wife Posey."

"Thank you for looking after our daughter," Posey thanked him, "She can get frightened a little too easily," she giggled, much to her daughter's embarrassment, "She gets that from her father after all."

Reginald blushed, while Fluttershy giggled, "I am not so easily frightened!" he called out, before muttering, "Not anymore."

Spike chuckled to himself, as Pinkie brought her family over, "Spike, meet the Pie family. My father; Igneous Rock, my mother; Cloudy Quartz. And these are my sisters, Marble, Limestone, and Maud." she held her sisters close.

"Nice to meet you all." Spike greeted them, as Cloudy spoke up.

"And a pleasure as well, young man."

"Our daughter just goes on and on about you." Igneous said.

"She does?" Spike asked.

Marble and Limestone walk around him, as Marble spoke, "Yes. She said you're about the only boy she's met in a super long time."

"Granted our sister speaks so highly about everyone she meets, she speaks about you with more respect than we've ever heard." Limestone added.

"I see." Spike replied, as he saw Maud approach him, and spoke in an apathetic tone.

"You must be very special for Pinkie to speak so highly of."

Spike thought as he stared at the girl oddly, 'Well, ain't she a ray of sunshine.'

Rainbow spoke next, "Spike these are my folks, and my adopted little sis, Scootaloo."

"Nice to meet ya, boy," her father greeted him, "I'm Aura Dash."

"And I'm Firefly." the woman greeted him.

"Nice to meet you all," Spike greeted the couple, and noticed Aura's rainbow hair color, "Nice to see where Rainbow Dash gets her hair color from."

Aura laughed, and spoke, "Yeah. And some think me and her dyed our hairs.

Spike chuckled, and saw Scootaloo speak up, "You're lucky to have Rainbow as a friend, she's the best sister there is." Scootaloo boasted, while Applebloom and Rarity's sister scowled at her claim.

Rarity brought the boy over, "Spike, I'd like you to meet my family."

Spike looked at the three, as the father spoke up, "Nice to meet ya, sport. I'm Hondo Flanks. And this here's my wife Cookie Crumbles."

"It's a joy to finally meet the young man, Rarity's said so much about, "Cookie began, "You're even more handsome than she said you were."

Both Rarity and Spike blushed at what she said, as Rarity spoke, "Oh, mother, please not in front of Spike."

The younger girl spoke to Spike, "I'm Sweetie Belle. Wow you're sure cute. Do you have a brother my age?" she asked hopefully.

"Actually, no." Spike answered, while Sweetie Belle pouted.

Finally Sunset shimmer spoke to Spike, "And, Spike. These are my parents."

The father who had red hair spoke, "Call me Eclipse. And this is my wife Sunrise." he motioned to his wife who had blonde hair.

"Thank you for looking after our daughter," Sunrise thanked Spike, "We're so grateful Twilight and the others managed to turn our daughter around. And with you to be there for her makes her all the more a better person."

"No problem." he replied.

Night Light spoke, "So being the only boy here at Canterlot Academy, must be a big experience for you?"

Spike answered, "Well, to be honest I did feel like a fish out of water in a place like this. But I learned to keep my chin up, suck it up, and go with the flow."

A male voice spoke up, "Now that's the attitude of the boy we raised."

Everyone looked over and saw entering the cafeteria was an adult couple, with the man having green hair, and the woman had brunette hair. The man continued, "Hey, son. We finally made it."

"Mom? Dad?" Spike gasped.

"Who did you expect, sweetie?" his mother asked rhetorically.

Spike smiled, and ran over to embrace his parents, who hugged him back. Spike spoke, "Oh, it's so good to see the two of you. I was almost afraid you wouldn't show."

"Like we'd miss up a chance to see our own son for Christmas?" his dad asked rhetorically.

Spike nodded, and continued, "Come on. There're some people here I want you to meet," he brought his parents over, "Everyone, I'd like you meet my parents. Mom, dad, these are some of my friends at Canterlot Academy. Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Sunset Shimmer."

"Nice to meet you all," his dad began, "My name's Niles Drake, and this is my wife Connie."

"Hello." Connie greeted them.

"We're so glad to finally meet the proud parents of such a gentleman." Rarity welcomed them.

Niles looked at the girls each and then at his son, "Well, Spike, I see you've put together quite an entourage since you enrolled here." he playfully nudged his boys shoulder.

Spike replied, "Actually dad, they already were an entourage. I became the new follower."

"Really?" his dad asked, and his son nodded, "Well, you picked a winner of a group."

"Indeed. Such beautiful and charming girls." Connie said, causing each of the girls to blush.

Niles continued, "Well, since we're all together why don't we all have lunch together?"

"That sounds like a splendid idea." Hondo admitted.

"Quite so." Night Light agreed.

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded, and the decision was made.

Soon enough Spike, his friends, and their families were gathered at a big table and were having lunch consisting of specially prepared food from the Canterlot High cooking club. As they ate the Drakes started getting to know the girls and their families, and vice versa.

"So what business are ya in, Igneous?" Niles asked Pinkie's father.

"Rocks." he answered.

"Rocks?" Connie asked curiously.

"Yeah. Me and my fam harvest certain rocks and minerals that could potentially be used as fuel sources or other useful tools." Igneous explained.

"Sounds like a lot of hard work." Spike said.

"Once ya get used to it, it's no trouble." Igneous replied.

"Same with farming." Big Mac added.

"Uh-huh." Applejack agreed.

"What about you, Niles?" Twilight Velvet inquired.

"Well, I work in architecture. Big responsibility when a lot of major companies are looking for better structured buildings," Niles began, "I used to work here, until I got transferred overseas to work in other cities."

Connie spoke up, "Because of this we had to move, but Spike here wasn't all thrilled about it."

Spike added, "Then comes the offer I got here. With room and board in the dormitory, I could stay there and my parents could move overseas."

"I admit I was worried about Spike living on his own, while we would be overseas." Connie admitted her worry.

"But I talked to her and convinced her our son was responsible enough to be on his own." Niles put in.

"And that's how I came to be the first male student in Canterlot Academy." Spike concluded.

Pinkie smiled, "What a beautiful story." The group smiled, as some of the parents had something to ask their children.

"So, Twilight, how're you going with your studies?" Twilight Velvet inquired.

"Doing splendid, mom. I'm maintaining my perfect grade average as always." she answered.

"Rainbow, still got the good old soccer kick?" Rainbow's dad asked.

"You know it, pop." she replied smugly.

Cookie spoke to Rarity, "And how're your outfit designs going, honey?"

"Magnificent, mother. I'm already booked to make some new outfits for our next play in January. We'll be doing Peter Pan."

"Wonderful." her mother smiled.

Sunshine spoke to her daughter, "And I hope you're still staying out of trouble, Sunny?"

"I am, mom." Sunset admitted.

Connie spoke to Spike, "And how about you, Spike? You have been mentioning you've started providing male vocals for the girls band."

"That's right. And working along side these girls has been good for me." he answered.

"And it's been awesome having him in our band." Rainbow put in.

"Your son does have a beautiful singing voice." Rarity added.

"He gets that from me." Connie said.

"But he does have my devilish good looks." Niles boasted, as the girls giggled.

"Why don't I show you around the school after lunch?" Spike suggested.

"That's a lovely idea, Spike." Connie admitted.

"Great." Spike smiled.

Afterward, Spike was showing his parents around the building, while a majority of the students were talking to their parents and family members in the hallways.

"And over there is the computer lab, and right across from it is the music room." Spike led his parents on the tour.

"This certainly is quite a school," Niles admitted, "But pretty soon you won't be worrying about being the only boy here, huh?"

"That is if this experiment works." Spike reminded him.

"If it doesn't where does that stand with you?" Connie asked.

Niles realizing the possibility realized, "She's right, will you still be allowed to attend here, or will you have to be asked to leave?"

Spike answered, "I have no idea. But I try not to think about that possibility and just let things take their role."

Connie then decided to ask him something personal, "So, Spike, out of those seven girls which is by far your fave?"

Spike did a double take, "Mom! That's kinda personal you know?"

"Sorry, I'm just curious."

"Well, I couldn't really chose faves among them. I like them all."

Niles decided to ask Spike something personal as well, "Like them as in they could be girlfriend material?"

"DAD!" Spike snapped.

"Just asking, son." Niles chuckled.

Spike sighed in irritation, until a voice called out, "Spike!" Spike looked over and saw Trixie running over to him, "There you are. I was looking all over for you."

"Hey, Trixie," Spike greeted her, and could see his parents looking curiously, "Mom, dad, this is Trixie Lulamoon. Trixie, meet my parents."

"Charmed and delighted, Mr. and Mrs. Drake," Trixie greeted them, "Might I say your son is about one of the nicest guys I've ever had the privilege of knowing."

"That's our boy." Connie chuckled with Niles.

"Come, Spike, you must meet my parents!" Trixie took his hand and dragged him along to meet her folks.

Niles and Connie watched as their son was pulled right from left by just about every student to have him meet their folks. They started growing worried as the students started surrounding him like a mob, until Spike managed to slip out from under them and hurry back to them.

"You ok, Spike?" Niles asked.

"Never better, dad." he admitted, as he straightened his hair.

"Please tell me this isn't a daily routine for you." Connie said hopefully.

"Actually, it kinda is." he answered sheepishly.

"Should I be concerned?" Connie inquired.

"Relax, mom. Nothing's gone on between me or any of the students here on the degree you're fearing." Spike explained, while not wanting to tell them about how Trixie and Rarity each sneaked into his room.

"Oh, thank goodness." his mom sighed in relief.

"Now come on, there's still a lot more to see." Spike said, as the tour continued.

Later on, Spike was on his own as his parents were asked to talk to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna. He was currently on his way to look for the girls, only to run into both Shining Armor, Cadence, and Big Mac.

"Oh, hey, you guys. What's up?"

"Hey, Spike. We'd like to have a talk with you." Shining began.

"Oh? Ok, I guess," Spike said, as he started walking with the three, "So what's up?"

"I'm gonna be blunt with you, Spike. Are you in any relationship with my sister or Big Mac's sister, in fact any of them?" Shining asked.

Spike seeing where this was headed answered in a panic, "No way! There's nothing going on like that between me or any of the girls."

Cadence sighed, "See, Shining, I told you it would scare him."

"I'm not trying to, Cadence, I just wanted to know." Shining explained calmly.

"And so do I." Big Mac added.

Spike spoke up, "I understand you two care about your sisters like responsible big brothers. But I assure you I have done nothing hurtful to any of your sisters or any of their friends."

"That's good." Shining said in relief.

"Now the question is, have they done it to you?" Big Mac inquired.

"Why do you ask?" Spike asked, getting a little nervous.

"Well, just to be frank with you. A.J's kind of a flirtatious gal when she sets her eyes on someone she likes. Which doesn't happen every so often." the big guy explained.

"You don't say?" Spike asked, having not seen such a side of Applejack yet, but may eventually.

"Same said for Twily," Shining added, "Mostly because she picked it up from watching Cadence."

"And she learned well." Cadence giggled.

"So just to warn you, Spike, if you do get involved with any of our sisters, or even one of their friends you better treat them with care and respect. Otherwise they will make you regret it." Shining warned him. Spike could only gulp at the thought of any of the girls unleashing hell on him if he made any of them unhappy or even cry.

"But no pressure." Big Mac nudged him.

"Gee, thanks." Spike replied sarcastically, still shaken up from the warning.

"Come on, let's go find the girls." Cadence offered, as the four walked on.

When nighttime came everyone was in the auditorium listening to the Dazzlings, as they sang Sleigh Ride on stage. When they finished, they took a bow as the parents and students applauded for them. They walked off stage as Celestia and Luna walked out. Celestia spoke into the mic.

"Thank you, Dazzlings, thank you. Once again, my sister and I are so glad all of you could come to Canterlot Academy for the holidays."

Luna spoke into the mic, "After all this is exactly what the holidays are all about, being together with friends, family, and loved ones." the parents smiled as they agreed to that.

Celestia continued, "And now to finish up this showcase before we all head for the Christmas feast. Here are your Canterlot Academy Rainbooms!"

The audience cheered as the principals stepped off stage, and the curtain opened up revealing the Rainbooms with the girls on their instruments, Vinyl at her turntable, and Spike holding a mic.

The girls began playing while singing about this being the best Christmas of all. Spike began first vocals, and soon each of the girls took a verse until they sang together, and Spike and Twilight would sing duet vocals.

Everyone in the audience smiled as the Christmas spirit filled their hearts with joy. Even backstage, Sonata pulled Adagio and Aria into a tight embrace as she smiled joyously. Adagio and Aria looked at each other before smiling and returned the embrace to their ditzy friend.

When the Rainbooms finished, the whole audience cheered. The Rainbooms bowed their heads to the audience before the curtain dropped down. The girls and Spike smiled, as the boy spoke, "Well, girls, we did it."

"That was a great holiday concert." Sunset smiled.

"A wonderful performance if I do say so myself." Rarity added.

"It really brought the Christmas spirit out of everyone." Fluttershy said, as she could still hear the applause from the audience.

"We really did it yall." Applejack congratulated everyone.

"It was so much fun!" Pinkie bounded around while dancing with Vinyl.

Twilight nodded, "It sure was."

"Let's pack up, and join everyone for Christmas dinner." Rainbow suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Spike agreed, until he looked up and gasped.

"What is it, Spike?" Rarity asked.

"Girls, look up." he said, as they looked up and saw some mistletoe hanging above them.

"Mistletoe."Twilight gasped.

"We've only had this hung around the school strictly for decoration." Fluttershy said.

"But this time, we can use it for what it's meant for." Rainbow realized.

"And you know what that means, girls?" Rarity asked the group slyly, as they look at Spike.

Spike however not wanting to be upstaged by them had to show them he could also be flirtatious as well.

"Hold on, girls. If we're doing this, then we do it my way," Spike said, as he grabbed the nearest girl by him which happened to be Twilight and pulled her into a kiss. The girls gasped at Spike's move. When Spike and Twilight broke lips, the brainy girl was blushing up, "Next!" he grabbed Sunset Shimmer by the hand, and pulled her into a kiss like he did to Twilight.

When they parted Sunset was smiling brightly. Spike continued to give each girl a kiss from Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, and finally Vinyl Scratch. After he got to all of them, the girls had blushes on their faces, while Fluttershy felt sheepish, while Pinkie and Rarity had hearts in her eyes. Spike himself stood feeling proud at what he did.

"Well, girls. How was that?"

"Magical." Pinkie said dreamily.

"Merry Christmas, girls."

"Merry Christmas, Spike." they replied.

"Hey!" three voices called.

They looked over and saw the Dazzlings looking at them with envy, "We'd like a kiss under the mistletoe with our only male student too!" Sonata cried.

"It's only fair." Adagio added, as the three surrounded Spike.

"Come on, handsome. Lay one on us." Aria flirted with him.

"Or, we could do it." Sonata suggested, as the three Dazzlings kissed Spike, while the eight girls fumed.

When the three were done, Spike stood there blushing, as Adagio spoke, "Merry Christmas." And the three left to join everyone at the feast.

Spike smiled, "I love the holidays," he turned to the girls seeing they still didn't like the Dazzlings butting in, "Don't worry about them, girls. Let's go to the feast. I am starving."

The girls knowing better than to hold onto such feelings during Christmas decided to let it go, and walked with Spike to join everyone else.

**(And that's the chapter. Little late for the holiday, but better late than never.)**


	9. New Years Slumber Party

**(Welcome to another chapter. I hope you enjoy what I got here for you.)**

It was December 30th at Canterlot Academy, and all the students were ecstatic for New Years Eve making their plans on how to spend their night. In the dormitory lounge area, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Sunset were relaxing, as Rainbow spoke up.

"So what should we do for New Years Eve, girls?"

"We could start picking out some new outfits to wear for the new year." Rarity suggested.

"No deal," Applejack answered, "Why don't we make smores in mah room?"

"Ooh, I'd love that." Pinkie answered.

"Not enough to get us through the night." Twilight answered, as everyone continued to brainstorm.

Suddenly Spike walked in, "Hey, girls. What's going on?"

"Hey, Spike," Sunset greeted him, "We're just going over on what we can do for New Years eve."

Rainbow spoke up, "Yeah. I mean staying up till midnight is one thing, but what to do while we wait is another."

"I know what you mean," Spike nodded, in agreement, before he gasped, "I got it!"

"Got what?" Fluttershy asked, as the girls looked at him.

"Let's have a slumber party in my room." he answered.

"Huh?" Applejack and Rainbow asked.

"Come on, girls, I haven't been able to spend a New Years eve with any of my friends since last year. And now that I got all of you, we can spend it together in my room."

Twilight smiled, "That sounds like a neat idea, Spike."

"It's fabulous." Rarity agreed.

"Yeah!" Pinkie beamed.

The others smiled and Rainbow spoke, "Awesome plan."

"Then we best get planning, yall." Applejack said, as they all started discussing on what to do.

The very next day, as the evening was rolling in. The seven girls were in their pajamas while carrying sleeping bags and other supplies before stopping in front of Spike's door. Twilight knocked on it, and Spike answered it.

"Hey, girls, come on in." Spike let them inside.

The girls dropped their sleeping bags on the floor, before placing other supplies on his coffee table and kitchen counter.

"I hope your room can fit all of us." Fluttershy said hopefully.

"Don't worry about it." Spike answered.

"I hope you don't mind but Vinyl will be joining us as well." Rarity spoke up.

"No trouble at all. After all, she's a Rainboom too." the boy said.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Pinkie cheered, and everyone agreed.

Later on, Applejack, Rainbow, and Pinkie were busy playing poker, Rarity was working on Fluttershy's nails, and Twilight and Sunset were looking over their calendars for next year to mark any events.

Spike walked into the room carrying a stack of pizza boxes, "I'm back, girls!"

"Here, let me help ya." Applejack said, as she got up and took some of the weight off Spike.

"Thanks, A.J." Spike answered, as they put the two stacks on top of the kitchen counter.

And so each of the girls got up and started taking some slices from the many pizza boxes. They sat on the floor of Spike's room, as Spike sat on his bed, until he heard a knock at his door. Spike got up and answered it seeing Vinyl.

"Sup, Spike?" she asked, while wearing her own pajamas and carrying her own sleeping bag.

"Hey, Vinyl, glad to see you made it."

"Yeah, well..." Vinyl trailed off, as Spike saw right behind Vinyl was Trixie in her own sleepwear and carrying a sleeping bag.

"Trixie?" he asked.

"You weren't about to have a slumber party and not invite me were you?" the girl asked.

"Well-uh..." Spike didn't know how to tell her, while turning to Vinyl giving her a glare.

"Sorry, Spike, but she caught me sneaking over here." the D.J explained sheepishly.

"Does anybody else know about this?" Spike asked.

"Not another, I swear." Vinyl promised.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Trixie smirked, as she held out her cellphone with a text message ready to be sent to just about to every girl in the dormitory.

Spike looked at her nervously, "Trixie, I beg of you don't send that text."

Trixie looked at her phone and back at Spike before smirking, "I think we can make a deal."

"Name it." Spike answered.

"You let me join you and the others in this sleepover tonight, and I'll delete the text." she bargained.

Spike thought on it, and gave her his answer, "Deal."

Trixie smiled, and deleted the text as promised. So Spike showed both her and Vinyl into his room. When they entered the girls first noticed their D.J friend.

"Hey, Vinyl, we were waiting for you." Rainbow welcomed her.

Suddenly they saw Trixie behind her. Needless to say, the girls were shocked, "What's she doing here?" Twilight asked Spike and Vinyl.

"Spike, did you invite her and not tell us?" Applejack asked the boy.

"No. And believe me, it could've been a lot worse than Trixie inviting herself." Spike warned them.

"Worse?" Fluttershy asked, as Vinyl answered.

"We could have the whole dorm residents trying to get in here."

The girls realizing what Trixie would've done, frowned at her blackmail attempt, but the girl explained, "Cool your jets, girls. Spike and I made a deal. I get to join you and I don't tell anyone else about this."

"That still sounds like blackmail." Sunset eyed her.

"Whatever you think." Trixie retorted.

"All right, all of you settle down and let our newcomers get settled in." Spike said, as the two laid out their bags.

Trixie spotted the pizza boxes, "Ooh, don't mind if I do."

"Save some for me." Vinyl said, as she took some as well.

And so Vinyl and Trixie joined in on the festivities. While the girls were still hesitant about having Trixie joining them, they let her stay with Spike being the one in charge of it. Soon as it was getting closer and closer to midnight, they were chatting it up.

"Hard to believe the year just came and went, huh?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah. We had a lot of good times this year." Rainbow added.

"Best time of my life this year was coming to this school," Spike explained, as the girls listened, "I mean if I didn't take the principal's offer I would've had to move with my parents and go to some other school. But here I am, Canterlot Academy, the first boy in history to attend here. And I got to meet all of you. I would never take it back even if I was ever given the chance."

The girls smiled, while Pinkie and Fluttershy looked ready to cry at Spike's words. Twilight spoke up, "We're glad to hear that from you, Spike. Ever since you came here, I feel like we've been an even closer group than ever."

"Yeah, like the time you helped me plan for the Autumn Festival?" Pinkie asked.

Spike smiled, "Yeah. It was a lot of hard work, but with you, Pinkie, it was fun working."

"I always know how to make a boring job fun." Pinkie smiled.

"Spike, remember when you helped me and Granny Smith with the school bake sale?" Applejack asked.

Spike replied, "How could I forget? All those apple products we made and taste tested, I felt like I ate a whole apple farm." the two laughed.

"Still, I don't think we would've gotten done in half the time if you didn't help us out." Applejack said.

"Hey, I'm always willing to help a friend in need." Spike admitted.

"Quite so, darling," Rarity agreed, "Like the time you helped me in preparing the costumes for our last school production of The Wiz?"

"Yeah. So many costumes had to be made and had to be perfect." Spike remembered.

Rarity smiled at him, "But you were there to help keep me stuff organized and track of what needed to be done. If not for you, they wouldn't have been ready on time."

Rainbow spoke up, "If you think that's something, you should hear my story. Remember our last soccer game before the fall, and I was struggling with my practice. But who else but Spike showed up and decided to practice with me."

"Only after you rejected my seven times asking you." Spike teased, making the girls giggle, and Rainbow looking embarrassed.

"It wasn't seven!" she retorted and answered sheepishly, "It was five," The girls still laughed amusingly, as Rainbow continued, "The point is, if Spike wasn't there to practice with me to make sure I didn't overexert myself I never would've been able to play in the game and score the winning goal." she smirked.

Sunset spoke up, "Any of you notice a lot of the good times we've had so far this year all have something to do with Spike?"

"You're right." Twilight agreed.

"Well, having Spike here made this year more fun." Applejack reminded them.

Fluttershy spoke up, "I know what you mean. I remember running into Spike one day after school out in the town. I was carrying a lot of supplies, and Spike offered to help me," the girls smiled at Spike, who rubbed the back of his head, "As we walked, I heard the sound of a poor animal in distress. As it turned out there was a poor kitty stuck up in a tree."

Spike spoke up, "I wanted to get it down, but Fluttershy insisted she do it. And boy could she climb."

Rainbow smirked and nudged the girl feeling proud, as Fluttershy continued, "Once I got the kitty down I saw there was no collar on it. So I took it with us. Soon enough, Spike and I arrived at the back of the local church."

Spike continued, "Then this entire litter of stray cats came out, as Fluttershy was filing up multiple bowls with the cat food she purchased that day."

"Fluttershy, I didn't know you fed stray cats by the church." Twilight gasped.

"Well, they don't normally like it when strangers join me," Fluttershy explained, "When they first met Spike they were a little scared, but I showed them that Spike didn't mean them any harm. So we spent that day caring for them. You see at first there were only a few cats there, but any time I found another stray cat that was lost and hungry I'd bring it to the others where it would be safe with the rest of them."

"Fluttershy, your kindness knows no bound." Rarity smiled.

Vinyl looked and saw Trixie with a tear in her eye, "Are you crying?"

The girls quickly looked over to catch the sight of Trixie crying, only for the girl to rub her eye, "No! I just have something in my eye!" she denied.

"Keep telling yourself that, Trixie." Rainbow teased.

Twilight spoke up, "Well, I'll go next. I remember one night I was working overtime in the library, and I fell asleep while managing some books."

"Typical, Twilight." Rainbow nudged Pinkie, and the two laughed.

"When I woke up I found myself back in my dorm room, with Spike sitting by my bedside. He told me he found me asleep on a pile of books. I panicked at the idea of not finishing up, but Spike said he finished what I was doing and carried me back here."

The girls gasped, before turning to Spike, "You carried her?" Applejack ask.

"Did you do it like a groom would carry a bride?" Pinkie asked, resulting in the other girls looking curious.

Spike answered, "No. I carried her using the pack strap carry method. I'm not that strong to carry someone in my arms... Not yet at least."

Rainbow smirked, "Then we're gonna have to put some more meat on those bones." the girls laughed.

Twilight cleared her throat and continued, "I was so glad Spike was able to help me out. Principal Celestia and Ms. Cheerilee always tell me while I may be an A ranking student, I shouldn't overdo myself in both studies and my work."

"Got that right." Spike chuckled, and the girls laughed with him, as Twilight smiled at the boy.

All eyes fell on Sunset who was ready to say her best memory of Spike during the year. The girl smiled, and explained, "Well, there was one day after school I decided to go for a walk in the park to clear my head as I reflected on all the bad things I did. I ran into Spike and he offered to join me so I wouldn't be alone. So we started walking and I got to opening up and telling Spike the bad stuff I did around the school to you girls and the rest of the students. I actually cried from remembering all the bad things I did. But Spike comforted me, and told me he didn't know me back then, so the girl I am now is the only Sunset Shimmer to him and not who I was before," she then thought to herself, 'And the way he held me so close felt so warm and welcoming.' she blushed faintly at the memory of it.

Vinyl went next, "I'll tell ya my best memory this year involving Spike. I was using the music room to practice some new remixes with my turntable. I thought I was alone, until I realized Spike was there as well. I felt embarrassed to have been watched while I was working," she chuckled, "But he said he'd like to hear more of what I was working on. So I showed him a bit more beats, and he gave me some honest feedback and what I could do to make some of them sound better. And his advice worked. Half the stuff used in some of our musical numbers were all thanks to Spike's feedback." she pulled Spike into a playful headlock, not realizing she was causing his cheek to brush up against her left breast. Spike however said, nothing and just waited until she eventually released his head.

Then all eyes fell on Trixie, who answered, "Well, I have so many wonderful memories with Spike I don't know where to begin." she boasted, while the girls could see right through her.

"Yeah, right." Twilight called it.

Spike spoke up, "Well, there is one memory between Trixie and I."

"Tell us!" Pinkie demanded, as Trixie was looking nervous.

Spike answered, "Well, one Saturday about three months ago, I was out in town getting some stuff. When I was planning on heading back, I saw at the corner was our Great and Powerful Trixie doing magic tricks for some of the children living around there. Now you girls may see her as a boaster around the school claiming she can do anything, but the Trixie I saw there was an absolute loving person who loved to see the happy looks and smiles on kids faces."

The girls looked at Trixie who smiled sheepishly, as Twilight spoke, "Trixie, I had no idea you cared so much."

"Well, there's a lot about me I don't really express openly." Trixie answered feeling embarrassed.

Sunset smiled and sat next to her, "Maybe you'd feel a lot better if you did show us those sides of you that you keep to yourself."

Trixie looked at her, "You think so?"

"Yeah. Then maybe we wouldn't feel so compelled to ignore you." Rainbow added.

Trixie thought on it, "Well, I guess you're right."

"So what happened afterward?" Fluttershy asked Spike.

Before Spike could answer, Trixie held a hand up, "I'll finish. After my show Spike and I went to get a beverage and we started talking about how I got into learning how to do magic tricks from my mother."

"Right, she was a traveling magician." Applejack remembered.

"Madame Ruby Lulamoon." Rarity answered.

Trixie nodded, "I still remember when she taught me everything she knew." she smiled.

Twilight laid a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure you'll be a great traveling magician like her yourself one day, Trixie."

Trixie couldn't help but smile at her supposed rival, "Thank you, Twilight."

Applejack noticed the clock, "Hey, look alive, people, only a few more minutes till midnight."

Hearing that, they all got comfy as they watched the countdown. Eventually it was nearing down to one minute, and they started counting down the last few seconds, until Pinkie cried.

"Hold on, everybody. HERE IT COMES!"

Suddenly the clock struck midnight, and the group announced, "Happy New Year!" they blew into some horns and shook some noisemakers, while outside they could see some fireworks light up the sky.

"And now the year is new." Twilight smiled.

"This calls for a celebration, girls. Come and get it!" Spike pulled out a big bottle of soda, as he started pouring it into each of their plastic cups which they drank from.

When they finished their drinks, Spike looked at the girls and smiled at them, knowing just how special they all really were to him. Hell just about every girl in the school was special to him, but the nine gathered in his room was by far his top group of girls, and he wanted to show them how much he cherished them.

"Girls."

The turned towards him, as Twilight asked, "Yes, Spike?"

"I think we should greet this new year with a special treat."

"A special treat?" Rarity asked puzzled.

"What did ya have in mind, Spike?" Applejack inquired.

He smirked, "I give all of you a New Years kiss."

There was a moment of awkward silence in the room, until the girls gasped, "WHAT?!"

Spike was surprised at their reaction, before asking, "So is that a yes or a no?"

"Yes!" the girls cried, before realizing how desperate they sounded, so Twilight spoke up.

"We mean, we'd love to each share a New Years kiss with you, Spike."

Spike smirked, "Well, let's get started." he grabbed Fluttershy being the closest to him, and kissed her on the lips, as Fluttershy thought.

'Wow, just as wonderful as it was the first time we kissed.'

When they parted, Spike moved onto the next close girl, being Rainbow Dash. The athletic girl smirked, and spoke, "Pucker up, pretty boy."

Spike smirked, "Never been called that before." and with that the two kissed, as Rainbow thought.

'Oh, yeah. Totally awesome!'

When they parted, Spike went over to Rarity. The two puckered up and kissed, with Rarity thinking, 'Oh, he kisses just like a dream.'

When Spike finished his kiss with Rarity, he went over to Applejack and the two kissed. Applejack thought to herself, 'Now this is the only way to kiss.' she was afraid of parting lips, but knew Spike wanted to get through the others.

Spike went to Pinkie, and the two kissed. As they kissed Spike could feel Pinkie slipping her tongue in, which he was not about to protest too. Spike thought, 'Whoa. Pinkie's not holding out this time.' Eventually they parted, much to Pinkie's reluctance.

Twilight went over, and she kissed Spike, while thinking, 'I'm so glad we have Spike here at school with us.'

When Spike and Twilight finished, the boy went to Sunset Shimmer. He cupped her chin and brought her lips to his and they kissed. Sunset thought to herself, 'Wow. Spike is just amazing.'

The two parted, and Spike went over to Vinyl. He was about to kiss her but stopped, "Wait a minute. Let me make a little adjustment."

"Adjustment?" Vinyl asked curiously.

Spike reached out and removed her sunglasses revealing her eyes, "There we go." Vinyl blushed at Spike's flirtatious attempt. So the boy and the D.J moved in and their lips met. Eventually they parted, and Spike placed Vinyl's sunglasses back on her face.

He turned to the last girl; Trixie. He went to her and looked her in the eyes, "Hope you're ready for a great and powerful kiss." he teased.

"Bring it," Trixie beckoned him, and the two locked lips as Spike finished his last New Years kiss of the night. When they broke, Trixie smiled, "That was great and powerful." the girls laughed.

Eventually all of the girls were asleep in their sleeping bags on the floor, while Spike was asleep in his bed with one particular thought on his mind. How much fun he was going to have next semester with all his lady friends at Canterlot Academy.

**(And that's the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it.)**


	10. Spike Takes a Chance

**(Welcome to my next chapter. For a heads up there will be some spicy adult rated stuff here. Just for a warning.)**

Morning had come for New Years Day at Canterlot Academy. Inside the school dormitory in Spike's room, the boy was sleeping peacefully after a successful New Years Eve slumber party with his friends.

He stirred before slowly awakening, 'Why does my bed suddenly feel so heavy?' he thought to himself, before he looked on his right side and saw something blurry until his vision cleared up. What he saw was Sunset Shimmer lying next to him asleep, with her right arm on top of him. His eyes widened and stammered in his thoughts, before rolling over to his left side. Upon doing so he saw lying on his left side was Fluttershy asleep as well. Spike suddenly looked ahead and saw the rest of the girls lying on top of him.

Spike thought, 'The girls are on my bed with me. They're all still in their pajamas. Thank God. That means nothing went crazy after we fell asleep. Now my problem is how do I get out from underneath them?' He tried to lift his legs up to nudge them awake, but their combined weight made that an impossible attempt, 'Guess I'll just have to wait for one of them to wake up.' he laid back, deciding to rest his head as the girls continued to sleep on him.

Eventually the girls started waking up. When they saw each other, they were each shocked.

"What're you doing here?" Twilight demanded answers out of Trixie.

"Speak for yourself, Twilight." she retorted.

"I came up here to make sure Spike was warm enough." Pinkie explained.

"That's what I was doing." Applejack said.

"Me too." Fluttershy added.

"And me." Vinyl added.

"So you all had the same idea?" Spike assumed, as the girls realized he was awake as well.

"Spike, how long have you been awake?" Rarity asked.

"Long before you girls." he answered, as he sat up.

The girls looked sheepish, as Rainbow spoke, "Look, while you were asleep me, no probably all of us got the same idea and wanted to sleep in bed with you for the rest of the night."

"I got the picture perfectly," he replied, seeing their positions, "And I did feel warmer with all of you joining me." he smiled.

"So you're not mad?" Fluttershy asked puzzled.

"Not at all. Seeing all of us sleeping together makes us look like one big happy family." he explained, while hiding his true lecherous thoughts about the subject.

The girls smiled at his claim, before Twilight spoke up, "We better get back to our own rooms and get ready for the day."

"I hear ya." Applejack agreed.

"Make sure no one sees you girls leave my room, and I'll see you downstairs soon." Spike instructed, and they all nodded.

After they left the room, Spike got up to make his bed, before heading into his bathroom to shower. Once he was cleaned up and wearing a fresh set of clothes, he left his room and headed downstairs to join the group. As he walked, he passed many of the other girls greeting him and wishing him a happy New Years day, which he returned the gesture.

When he made it downstairs, he went to the dorm lounge where he saw the girls each having a muffin, "See you girls are looking comfy."

"Well, better than being out there in the cold." Rainbow said motioning to the snowy weather.

Spike smiled, until a girl approached. It was a blonde haired girl with crossed eyes. She wheeled a tray cart containing a variety of muffins, "Morning, Spike." she greeted him.

"Morning, Derpy. How're you?"

"Doing ok. Want a muffin? They're fresh."

"Don't mind if I do," Spike took one and ate it. He looked at Derpy and spoke, "Derpy, you may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but you make a delicious muffin."

"Thank you." she smiled, before wheeling her cart along so she could give away more muffins.

Spike took a seat with the girls, and spoke, "So looking forward to the next semester? Classes resume in a few days."

"I wish winter break could be longer." Rainbow grumbled.

"Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy gasped, "Think of Spring."

"Yeah. I know." Rainbow brushed it off.

"Or better if winter break continued you wouldn't be able to play soccer." Rarity put in, which got Rainbow Dash's attention.

"You're right, what am I saying?" the girls laughed.

"Besides, what about Spring Break?" Sunset asked.

"Now that's what I'm looking forward to." Vinyl smiled.

"Me too." Trixie added.

"Me three!" Pinkie put in.

"I hear ya." Spike added, as he kicked back in his seat.

Later on, Spike was back in his room at his laptop on his desk. He opened up a video chatroom and appearing on the screen was his friend Discord, "Disc, glad to see you're on."

"With the way the weather is outside, where else could I possibly be?" the older boy asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, I know. So how was your New Years Eve?"

"I was at a frat party, and I passed out on the pool table," Discord began, "I woke up and everyone told me I had been asleep for a whole year. I freaked out and punched a clock!" he laughed along with Spike.

"Oh, I would've wanted to see that." Spike chuckled.

"Well, you wouldn't have wanted to see me afterward."

"Why?"

"For the rest of the night I had my face in the toilet." he groaned.

"Ooh." Spike cringed knowing why Discord did.

"But enough about me. How was your New Years Eve?"

Spike asked cautiously, "Are you alone right now?"

"Yeah. My roommate's next door with his girlfriend."

"Good, because have I got a story for you."

"I'm all ears." Discord said, as he got comfy.

"Ok, I had a slumber party in my room with my close friends..."

Discord's eyes lit up, "Those seven hotties?"

"Discord, have some respect!" Spike chided him.

"Sorry. Please continue."

"Anyway, the eight of us were having a good time until two more joined us."

"Two?" Discord asked in interest.

"Yeah, our D.J friend Vinyl Scratch and Trixie Lulamoon."

Discord was dumbfounded before speaking, "Let me get this straight, you had nine girls in your room that night?"

"Precisely."

"Spike, please tell me you got some action..."

"Disc! Please!" Spike said in outrage.

"I was just asking."

Spike rolled his eyes, "Anyway, we all had some laughs, shared some stories. A lot of the girls stories involved a special memory they each had with me during this semester."

"How do you make time for so many girls?" Discord asked in envy.

"Schedule." Spike answered.

"So then what?" Discord inquired hoping to get more juicy news.

"Well, when it hit midnight, we all cheered and celebrated... And I sort of gave each of them a New Years kiss."

Discord's eyes were wide, and he asked, "You kissed them?"

"Uh-huh." Spike confirmed.

Discord cheered, "WONDERFUL! Spike, I hereby declare you the God of Men!" he laughed.

"Simmer down, Discord. Don't let your whole floor know." Spike shushed him.

"Sorry."

"Anyway. I woke up and they were all in bed with me."

Discord quickly asked, "Under or over the covers?"

"Over."

"Damn. Well, still makes for a triumph. Spike, you have stepped up on you game with nine girls. Nine! You never had luck like this in Junior high."

"Thank you for reminding me of my weaker years." Spike replied sarcastically.

"Joking aside, Spike, let me give you some advice."

"Oh, this I got to hear."

"You have a golden opportunity here. You've been telling me just about all of the student body is itching to sex you up."

"I know." Spike blushed.

"Man, you shouldn't do nothing. Why not just sleep with some of them already?"

"What? Discord, are you mental?!" a blush spread across his face.

"Don't you deny wanting to jump at the chance of it." Discord called him out.

Spike blushed and stammered, before figuring out what to say next, "I won't deny it, but what if I end up coming off as a creep if I tried asking any of them?"

"At least you asked. Spike, be the man I know you are. You have girls in your sight. Girls who want you. Why not give them a chance?"

Spike's lips quivered, as the blush stayed on his face, "Well... Ok, next time I find myself in a situation involving any of them I'll try and ask them."

"That's the spirit, my boy. Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to find some more aspirin. I'm still dealing with a hangover." he groaned.

"Ok. Talk to you later." Spike said, as they ended their video chat.

Later on, Spike was walking around the dorm deep in thought, 'Maybe Discord's right. I've got all these girls doting and fawning over me and a side of me is just brushing it off or trying to escape. Maybe it's time I did start to give into these manly desires. After all when I get to college I want to at least tell some guys I got lucky.'

He looked around seeing some of the girls, 'But who to choose?' he looked around, until he saw Applejack and Rainbow Dash arm wrestling in the lounge, 'Now there's some likely targets. Good thing they're alone. Ok, here I go.' he walked over and saw Applejack beat Rainbow.

"Yeah! I win!" Applejack said smugly.

"I let you win." Rainbow retorted.

"Sure ya did." Applejack called her bluff.

"Hey, A.J, Rainbow." Spike greeted them, as he walked up to their table.

"Hey, Spike." Applejack greeted him.

"Sup?" Rainbow inquired.

Spike looked around seeing nobody else was around and knew nobody would pop in on them, so he took his chance, "Well, I was wondering if you girls would like to..." he started getting cold feet.

"Like to what?" Applejack asked curiously.

"If you girls would..."

"What is it, Spike?" Applejack wondered.

"Spit it out already!" Rainbow said, getting impatient.

Spike blurted out, "I was wondering if you two would like to sleep with me tonight!"

There was an awkward silence between them, until Rainbow spoke up, "Could you repeat that?"

Spike suddenly felt embarrassed, "I'm sorry, forget I asked." he turned to leave, only to have his wrist grabbed by Applejack.

"Hold on a sec, sugarcube," she began, "Did you really mean by what you just asked us?"

Spike knew to always be honest with Applejack, because she could spot a liar a mile away, "Yes. I did mean it," he gave them a moment to process his answer, before continuing, "I know you two probably think I'm a disgusting perv for even asking you such a request." he turned, preparing to walk away again, only for Rainbow to jump in front cutting off his escape.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Buddy, don't try and walk away before we even give you an answer."

"Why not? It's not like you were gonna say 'yes' anyway." Spike replied, until Applejack laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind another night in your room."

Spike did a double take, "Really?"

"You betcha, partner."

"And like I'm gonna pass up a chance myself?" Rainbow asked rhetorically.

Spike was lost for words. Discord's advice actually worked. Feeling relieved he answered, "Then my room at nine tonight, make sure nobody sees you come to my room."

"Promise." the two replied.

"Then I'll see you both tonight." Spike walked off, leaving the two.

When Rainbow and Applejack were alone, the sports girl looked to her country friend and spoke, "He asked us to sleep in his room tonight. Us!"

"I know," Applejack agreed, and smiled, "We're good."

Back with Spike, he entered his room, and locked the door before leaning up against it, "I did it. I asked them. And they said yes!" he gasped, "It actually worked. Ok, I need to calm down. Oh, tonight I'm gonna be shining like a star." he laughed.

When nighttime came, Spike was wearing his sleep shorts and an undershirt. He laid on his bed with the lights out, "Almost time. I sure hope I'm ready for this," he heard a knock at the door, "Come in."

The door opened and he saw Applejack and Rainbow Dash walk in, and lock the door behind them, "Evening, Spike." Applejack greeted him.

"How's it going?" Rainbow asked.

"It's all good." Spike admitted, as he looked at the girls in their sleepwear.

Applejack was wearing blue footsie pajamas with pale blue apple prints. Rainbow Dash's sleepwear was composed of a white shirt with red sleeves and the image on the shirt was her trademark insignia being a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt, and blue pants.

"So, Spike, why did you all of a sudden want us to join you tonight?" Rainbow inquired.

Spike answered, "Well, I kinda wanted to spend the first night of the new year with you girls. I chose you two alone because I didn't want to make it into a giant deal."

"I see." Applejack answered, as the two took a seat on his bed as he sat in the middle.

"So you two really don't find it awkward?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, we kinda also wanted to have a chance to sleep with you too." Rainbow admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean why else do you think we all crawled onto your bed last night?" Applejack asked.

"Part of me hoped you all were sleepwalking." Spike answered.

"Nuh-uh. We all climbed in because we wanted too." Rainbow assured him.

Spike blushed, "Wow. Glad you all like me so much you wanted to join me in bed."

"What's not to love about ya, buddy?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah. You're a cool dude." Rainbow added.

"You girls are cool too." Spike admitted.

Applejack smiled, "Oh, come here you." she pulled Spike's head until it slammed into her breasts.

Spike mumbled with his face pressed into her bosom, and thought, 'Ok, things are definitely taking the turn for the better.'

Rainbow spoke up, "Hey, don't be such a boy hogger, A.J," she grabbed Spike and pulled his head into her own chest, "How's this for ya?" she asked Spike.

"Awesome!" He mumbled.

"Rainbow, I think you need to learn something about restraint." Applejack said, as she pulled Spike's head out of the rainbow haired girls chest, and suddenly Spike found both girls getting into each others faces, while he found himself surrounded by breasts on both sides of his face, much to his own delight.

Rainbow smirked, "Well, restraint is forbidden in a serious battle. And it's cowardly for you to even suggest it."

"Oh, no you didn't," Applejack began, "I can't lose after hearing you say that!" she then once again pulled Spike into her ample bosom, "Give me your best shot, sugarcube."

Rainbow managed to take Spike and pull him back into her breasts, "You asked for it." she chuckled.

Spike thought as he kept getting brought back and forth in between the girls breasts, 'Discord, you were right. This is so great. But I can't let these girls have their way with me. I need to act!'

Before Applejack could once again pull Spike into her breasts again, the boy gripped her by the shoulders, much to her surprise, "Spike?" she gasped.

"I appreciate you girls giving me so much love. Now let me give some in return." he pulled her into a deep kiss.

Applejack was shocked at Spike's bold move on her, but suddenly let herself fall into his kiss and returned it. Spike wrapped his arms around Applejack's waist, wanting to keep her closer, as he deepened the kiss. When they parted, the country girl felt dazed while smiling.

"That's one hot way to kiss." she said dreamily.

"Hey, I want some of that!" Rainbow demanded.

Spike turned to her giving a seductive look, which made her concern. He answered, "You want it? You got it, Dashie." he pulled her into a deep kiss as well. Rainbow returned the kiss trying to be just as dominant as Spike was, but the boy wasn't going to let her.

Eventually the two parted, before taking in breaths of air, "Spike, that was about the best kiss I ever got from you."

"Best so far." he smirked.

"There's more?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh, yeah. For both of you." he looked at Applejack who looked flustered.

"Gosh, Spike. I don't know what to say." she looked sheepish.

"Don't talk, just go with it." he said.

"Don't mind if I do." Rainbow jumped him as Spike laid on his bed, as Rainbow started kissing on his neck.

"Hey, if you ain't showing restraint then I ain't either!" Applejack joined in, as she started kissing on Spike, while the boy did nothing, but have fun with it.

**(Mature stuff begins)**

Eventually, the two lifted themselves off Spike, so the three of them sat up. Spike spoke, "I certainly hope I'm not moving too fast with you girls."

"I don't think fast enough." Rainbow replied.

"So you want to go further?" Spike inquired.

"If you want to." Applejack answered.

"Before I do, are these rooms soundproof?"

"I'm afraid not." Rainbow admitted.

Spike sighed, "Well, we'll just have to chance it."

Applejack spoke, "Take mine off first, Spike," Spike looked at her and moved his hands to the buttons on her P.J's, but looked at her curiously before she nodded. Spike then started to undo each of the buttons until he made it to the final one. Spike saw the top part of her footsie pajamas were unbuttoned, he gave her one final look, before she answered, "Go ahead, sugarcube."

Spike braced himself, as he pulled open the flaps and revealed Applejack's large supple breasts that stuck out right in front of Spike. Spike suddenly felt a bulge form inside his pants, as he gazed at Applejack's melons. Applejack smirked and teased him, "Something ya wanna say, Spike?"

"Holy snap." he answered, while feeling dazed.

Rainbow playfully rolled her eyes, as Applejack laughed, "Well, that's one way to react." she slipped her arms out of her sleeves so she was free form the top part of her pajamas.

"Forgive me for my reaction. I've just never seen breasts in person before." Spike apologized.

"Yeah, we figured that." Rainbow replied.

Applejack stuck her legs out, "Help me with these, Spike."

Spike abiding by her request, tugged the bottom half of her pajamas and slipped them off her. Spike looked and saw Applejack only had a pair of orange panties on with apple designs. Applejack seeing she still had Spike's attention spoke flirtatiously, "Likin' what ya see?"

"Yes," Spike answered bluntly, "Though I never would've guessed you'd be a flirt like this."

"Well, if there's one thing I learned from watching Rarity, if ya got it flaunt it." Applejack answered.

"Hey!" Rainbow spoke up, "You're not the only one with stuff to flaunt." So she reached for the bottom of her shirt, and lifted it up and off exposing her perky breasts. Spike eyed then with delight. Though Rainbow's were not as big as Applejack's, they were still a sight to behold. Spike saw as Rainbow removed her sleep pants and was wearing only blue panties with a lightning bolt design.

Spike was shocked, "Do any of you wear bras when you sleep?"

Applejack answered, "Nuh-uh."

"Nope." Rainbow answered.

"Oh." Spike replied.

"Well, Spike, you're up." Applejack said, taking him by surprise.

"We're out of our sleepwear, so now it's your turn." Rainbow stated.

Spike pondered, 'They've seen me in swim trunks before, why should this be any different?' shrugging it off, he removed his shirt and slipped out of his shorts wearing a pair of black and red checkered pattern boxer shorts, "Voila."

"This'll do for now." Rainbow smirked.

"Yeah. Come on over here, Spike." Applejack beckoned him.

Spike crawled over to the two, and both wrapped their arms around him. Spike started deeply kissing Applejack, as Rainbow took his left hand and made him grope her right breast. As Spike had his lips locked with Applejack, he could feel the juicy feeling of her tongue coil around his own like snakes. At the same time he gripped Rainbow's breast, digging his fingers into the fleshy mound wanting to get a good handful of it.

"Oh! Spike!" Rainbow moaned in pleasure. She could feel his fingers digging their way into her breast, and knew she didn't have to hold his hand on her any longer.

When Spike and Applejack's lips parted, they panted, before Spike looked to Rainbow still moaning, "Rainbow, you're next."

"Then lay it on me." Rainbow said, as the two passionately kissed the same way Spike did with Applejack. Spike continued to keep his left hand upon Rainbow's breast, while his right hand found his way to Applejack's right breast and began fondling it much to the bumpkin's joy.

"Oh, that does feel good." Applejack moaned, as her perky nipples began hardening.

Spike and Rainbow parted lips, but Spike still has his hand fondling one of the girls breasts each, "I'll be honest, girls. My hands have never felt anything so perfect."

"That's because your hands have been missing out." Rainbow smirked.

"Obviously." Applejack added.

"I know." Spike admitted, as he continued to fondle their breasts while feeling their nipples harden. Seeing this, Spike decided to toy with their nipples by pinching them.

"Spike! Oh, Spike!" Rainbow moaned.

"Easy, there!" Applejack moaned, but didn't try to stop him.

"Now who's the ones enjoying themselves?" Spike smirked, as he continued to pleasure them.

The two girls continued to moan, until they could see something ooze out from their nipples. Spike seeing this gasped, 'That's the stuff. The stuff I've seen in the magazines Discord showed me.'

The two looked at Spike, as Rainbow spoke, "You gonna clean this or what?"

"You don't have a problem with wanting me too?" Spike asked.

"You started this, now you got to clean it." Applejack answered.

Spike looked at the milky substance and spoke, "Don't mind if I do." he went for Applejack's right breast and began sucking the stuff making sure to get every last drop, before switching to her left one to do the same.

Applejack moaned, as Spike drank the stuff up, before picking his head up. He looked to Rainbow and did the same to her. Rainbow held Spike's head close to her bosom to make he wouldn't lift his head up until he got it all. When she felt it was all gone, she released Spike's head and he brought his head up.

"That was awesome, Spike." Rainbow said.

"I'll say." Applejack agreed.

"Glad I could please you two." Spike admitted.

"Now it's out turn to please you." Rainbow said, as she and Applejack smirked.

Spike looked, and felt almost uneasy from their smirks. Suddenly Rainbow pushed him down so he laid flat on his back, "Girls, be gentle." he pleaded.

"Don't worry, Spike. Gentle's what we"'re all about... Well, except Rainbow. She likes it rough."

Rainbow scowled, "Hey, I can be gentle."

"We'll see." Applejack smirked, as both she and Rainbow took the elastic of Spike's boxer shorts. Spike saw what was coming and watched as the two slipped his boxer shorts down, exposing his erect member.

The two girls gazed at the throbbing length, as Rainbow spoke, "Holy crap. So this is what it looks like up close."

"Now this is a sure guarantee we're gonna have some night." Applejack smiled.

"Right. So shall we?" Rainbow asked.

"After you." Applejack replied.

"Ok." Rainbow said, as she positioned herself close to Spike's crotch, and pillowed his dick in between the valley of her breasts.

Spike started stammering, as he thought, 'I got boobs wrapped around my dick!'

"So, Spike, how does this feel?" Rainbow smirked.

"Totally awesome!" Spike answered in excitement.

"It's about to get more awesome." the girl answered.

"And try to hang on for a while, Spike," Applejack added, "I still want you nice and ripe for my turn." she winked.

Spike could feel his erection increase, which made it better for Rainbow Dash. So Rainbow started by rubbing her breasts all around his dick slowly to start things up. Spike gripped his bed sheets to contain himself. Rainbow smirked as she started picking up the pace.

Spike spoke, "Rainbow, my dick feels like it's getting roasted!"

Rainbow smirked, "Perfect." she continued to rub his length with her soft fleshy mounds.

"Rainbow, I'm getting closer too..."

"Try and hang onto it, Spike. I want this to last as long as possible." she said, while continuing to pleasure his manhood. She noticed Spike wouldn't be able to contain himself much longer, and engulfed the head into her mouth.

"Rainbow!" Spike cried, as he shot his load into Rainbow's mouth, as the girl's mouth bloated a little as Spike's juices was filling her up.

Rainbow swallowed the load and spoke, "Mm, not like Apple Cider, but still good." she licked her lip.

"Rainbow, that was pure awesome!" Spike said in joy.

"Ya got that right." she winked.

Applejack spoke, "All right, Rainbow. Time for me to work my own magic," she swapped positions with Rainbow Dash. She looked down and Spike's member seeing it looked depleted, "Well, looks like we'll have to do something about that." She put her index finger to Spike's torso and began drawing it all over him chest to entice him.

Spike shook at the sensitive touch and suddenly hie erection shot back up again. Applejack smiled at her success, "Spike, you're too easy."

"Is that good or bad?" he asked rhetorically.

Applejack giggled, and wrapped her breasts around Spike's manhood, once again pleasing him. Spike thought, 'Oh, shit, this is even better than the first time.

Applejack saw his excited look, "Here we go." she smirked and began rubbing her breasts all around his erection.

"I feel like my dicks surrounded by two fluffly clouds." he gasped.

"I take it you prefer the big breast kind, right?" Applejack inquired.

Spike hearing that thought back to when Rarity called him out on the same question. He decided to truthfully answer her, "Yes. Yes I do."

Applejack smirked, "Well, big boy. My girls and I are gonna give you the time of your life." she started picking up the rubbing pace.

Spike while enjoying the softness of Applejack's valley surrounding his throbbing manhood thought, 'Discord, I'm climbing up the stairway to adulthood!'

Applejack engulfed his length just in time as Spike released a second load into her mouth like he did Rainbow Dash. Once Applejack's mouth was filled up, she swallowed it, "Boy, did that taste good."

"Girls, this has got to be one of the best nights of my life." Spike said in pure bliss.

"Best nights of our lives too." Rainbow added.

"Well, Spike, are ya still up for a little more fun, because Dash and I sure are." Applejack said.

Spike smirked, "You know it. But this time, I'm taking it all the way with you two."

"Ooh, well, in that case. Bring it on." Rainbow said, as she and Applejack removed their panties, as Spike gazed at their womanhoods.

'Lovely.' he thought as he got ready for his next round.

**(Mature stuff ends)**

After another hour of pleasure, the three laid atop Spike's bed looking out of energy. Spike looked to his left seeing Rainbow Dash and Applejack on his right before speaking, "Girls, you've done beautifully."

"You were great to, sugarcube." Applejack added.

"Not bad for a first time, huh?" Rainbow asked.

"Wouldn't have had it any other way." Spike admitted.

"But you're probably going to have to wash your sheets in the morning." Applejack reminded him.

"I know. Plus I got to spray my room to boot. Don't want anyone catching the scent in here." the three laughed.

Rainbow yawned, "Well, what's say we hit the sack?"

"I'm with you." Applejack agreed, as all three got under the covers.

As the three got comfortable. Spike wrapped his arms around the two, as they snuggled up close to him. Spike kissed each of their foreheads, "Goodnight, girls."

The two kissed Spike's cheeks from their respective sides, "Goodnight, Spike." they fell asleep in his embrace.

Spike looked at both girls and thought, 'Best way to start the new year. Discord really was right. This was the best thing I could've done here at this school,' he mentally gasped, 'I should do it some more. Forget the Principal's rules. She didn't say I couldn't do stuff like this at the dorms. Loopholes. Gotta love them!' he eventually fell asleep.

**(And there's the chapter. Sorry if my lemon scene wasn't enough for you, but I promise I will try better for the next time and every other time after. Until then, stay tuned for the next chapter.)**


	11. School Play

**(Welcome to my next chapter, folks. Hope you enjoy this one.)**

At Canterlot Academy, school was back in session for a new semester. In the hallway, the girls and Spike noticed several of the students were gathering around the cork board outside the theater classroom.

"What's going on?" Fluttershy wondered.

Rainbow pulled over a girl named Daisy and asked, "Hey, Dais, what's going on over there?"

"You haven't heard?" Daisy asked, "Ms. Shores has just announced the casting for our schools performance of Peter Pan."

"What?!" the girls gasped, as they followed the girls, with Spike catching up to them.

When they stopped outside the classroom, they piled their way through the students, "Make way. Make way." Rainbow ordered, until they finally got to the front and saw the casting list.

Rarity gasped, "Girls, we're all in it!"

"Ooh, who am I?" Pinkie looked for her name, and found, "I'm Michael!"

Twilight discovered her name, "I'm apparently John."

"What do ya know? I'm Tiger Lilly." Applejack noticed.

"Hmm, Sunset, it looks like you and I will be playing the role of Mr. and Mrs. Darling." Rarity noticed.

"Well, not a bad role." Sunset admitted.

Rainbow spotted Fluttershy's name, "Hey, Fluttershy, looks like you'll be dressing up as both Nana the dog and the Crocodile."

Fluttershy saw she was right, "Oh, good. I don't have to have my face seen by the crowd." she said in relief.

Spike saw Rainbow's name, "Rainbow, you're not going to believe this."

"What?" Rainbow asked, until they saw who she was cast as.

"Peter Pan?!" they gasped.

Rainbow's eyes lightened up, "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! I can't believe it!" she cheered in excitement.

Trixie spoke up, "This is an outrage. It should be moi who gets to be the lead role!"

Spike spoke, "Actually, Trixie, your role here looks just as good."

Trixie looked and spotted her name right under the character Captain Hook, "I am Hook?"

"Doesn't surprise me." Rainbow whispered to the girls who giggled.

Trixie sported a grin, "Yes! Then I shall be the best pirate captain I can be! For I am the Great and Powerful Trixie!" she was cut off, as the girls stormed around her to look for their names.

Spike finally looked closer and spotted his name, "This can't be..."

"What?" Sunset asked, as the girls looked at where Spike's name was.

Spike answered, "I'm Wendy Darling?!"

"WHAT?!" the student body gasped.

Spike looked at his closest friends who were confused, until Rainbow burst into laughter. She fell to the floor laughing her guts out. While Spike scowled, "Are you done yet?"

"Not yet," Rainbow answered, before she continued to laugh herself silly. She noticed the girls glaring at her, before speaking, "Ok, I'm done."

Spike spoke, "This isn't what I was hoping for."

"I know. You'd think they cast you as one of the male leads in this whole play." Pinkie added.

"Well, it was Ms. Shore's choice." Rarity noted.

Spike rolled his eyes, until Fluttershy comforted him, "It's not so bad, Spike. At least you're one of the main leads."

"Yeah. You're right." Spike admitted, but still desired to know why choose him for that particular role.

Later that day, the class was in the classroom of their drama teacher Sapphire Shores. The beautiful and sassy woman spoke up, "Now, class, I'm sure you've all read the casting list for our upcoming performance of Peter Pan."

"Yes, ma'am." the students answered.

"Now for the next few classes, we'll be taking this opportunity to rehearse and get everyone familiar with the layout and equipment on the stage," she continued to explain, "But feel free to continue to use the theater after school hours to rehearse on your own time. Any questions?" Spike raised his hand, "Yes, Spike?"

"Forgive me for questioning your choice in casting, but why make the only boy in this whole school a female lead?" Spike inquired, while the entire class was just as curious as he was.

Sapphire answered, "Well, Spike, it's always been a tradition of this play to cast a woman as the role of Peter in several versions. So I decided to try my own kind of tradition and reverse it with the role of Wendy being played by a male."

"I see." Spike answered dryly, before rolling his eyes.

"And to help me out, I brought in one of the college students from the university to help us out," Sapphire began, as the door opened and stepping in was a college aged girl. She had morning glory blue eyes, long black hair with three white streaks in them. Her outfit included brown slip on shoes, pink slacks, and a tan shirt with the two drama masks on it, "Everyone, meet Muse."

The college girl greeted them, "I'm glad to be working along side all of you for this production."

Sapphire spoke, "Well, girls, and boy, let's get to work." the students cheered.

So throughout the class, every student was given a script to study their lines each. They read their lines as if they were reading the story instead of acting it out for now. At the end of class, the students left with Spike walking besides his friends.

"Well, for the first day I think it went very well." Rarity spoke up.

"I'm just glad I didn't have to change my voice to a girls for our reading of it." Spike said in relief.

Twilight spoke, "Well, you're going to have to eventually, Spike."

"So if I were you I'd get started on working on your best female voice." Rainbow nudged him, while fighting back a laugh.

Spike scowled, "Well, good luck to you too. After all, you got all the bigger lines."

"Piece of cake." Rainbow replied.

"Ooh, speaking of cake, let's go get some!" Pinkie cheered, as the group laughed and continued on.

That night at the dorm, Spike was talking to Discord on his cell, and could hear him laugh over the phone, "You got cast to play a girl?!"

"Yuck it up, Discord." Spike warned him.

"Sorry, but man, good luck with trying to pull off the girl look."

"Thanks, I think."

"I may just have to come see it myself."

"If you do, don't embarrass me." Spike pleaded.

"Don't worry I won't." he replied.

"Are you crossing your fingers?" Spike asked suspiciously.

"No of course not." but in reality he really was.

"Well, I'll talk to you later, D. See you around."

"Bye." Discord and Spike hung up.

Spike looked at a mirror on his desk, looking at his reflection before trying out one of his lines in a feminine voice, "Boy, why're you crying?" he shook his head thinking it still sounded a bit too masculine. He spoke with a bit more high tone in his voice, "Boy, why're you crying?" he shuddered thinking it was a bit too high pitch, "I'm really gonna need some work."

The very next day during theater class, everyone was busy performing their lines making sure to get the right voice for their characters. Spike and the girls were watching Rainbow Dash, say some of her lines with Spike.

"I ran away from home when I was little." Rainbow began acting in her best Peter Pan voice.

"Why?" Spike asked putting on his best girl voice.

Rainbow continued, "Because I overheard my mother and father discussing what I was to be when I became a man. I wanna always be a little boy and to have fun! So I ran away and lived among the fairies."

The girls clapped, "Splendid, you two, splendid." Rarity complimented them.

"Splendid, indeed." Sapphire said, as she and Muse were monitoring.

Muse spoke up, "Though a little bit more feminine, Spike. Almost there."

"Right." Spike confirmed.

"Rainbow, you got the voice down, so keep that up." Muse added.

"You got it." Rainbow gave a thumb's up.

Sapphire spoke up, "And that goes for everyone else."

"Yes, Ms. Shores." the students answered.

When the bell rang, the students gathered their things and left. As the group walked through the hall, Rainbow spoke, "I can't wait till we get started on using the wire to make us fly."

"Let's hope whoever operates the wires knows what they're doing." Spike said in worry.

"Don't worry, Spike. Ms. Shores will be sure to choose the best stage crew out of everyone." Twilight assured him.

"And once we got all the acting and stage work out of the way it'll be my favorite part, costumes and makeup," Rarity beamed, while Rainbow and Applejack rolled their eyes. Rarity turned to Spike, "And you, Spike, are going to need a lot of work if you're to look like a real girl."

"Tell me about it." Spike answered.

"Fortunately, that's what I'm here for." Rarity said, linking her arm with his.

"Thanks." Spike said, as he felt Rarity walk closer to him, while the girls looked jealous of her.

As the days went by, the students had continued practicing their lines, while moving up from acting it out on stage. While they were acting most of the stage crew had been building and painting the props for every scene in the play.

When they started working with wires on Rainbow, Spike, Twilight, and Pinkie, they were each raised up to a certain level slowly.

"How's it looking up there, guys?" one of the stage crew asked, as they held the four above the stage.

"All good!" Rainbow confirmed.

"This is fun!" Pinkie beamed.

"Just try not to move around, Pinkie." Twilight warned her.

"You ok, Spike?" Rainbow asked.

"Couldn't be better," Spike answered, as he looked down, "As long as we don't go up any higher."

"Oh, you can't tell me you're afraid of heights?" Rainbow asked rhetorically.

"No. I'm just a little uncomfortable about hanging by a wire high above solid ground!" Spike retorted.

"Just try not to look down or think about how high you are, Spike." Twilight comforted him.

"Twilight's right. We'll just tackle this together one little baby step at a time." Pinkie added.

"Really?"

"Really-really." Rainbow nodded.

"Ok, that makes me feel so much better." Spike sighed in relief.

Soon enough they were lowered to the ground, and were unhooked by the wire. When the bell rang, everyone was dismissed.

Spike decided to hang around the school for a bit, before heading to the dorm, when he spotted Trixie by a bench outside looking over her lines. He walked up to her, and spoke, "Trixie?"

The girl turned and saw him, "Spike, you're just the person I was looking for."

"Why's that?"

"Tell me what you think of this," she cleared her throat and spoke like a pirate, "Peter Pan threw me hand to a crocodile that happened to be passing by. And that croc liked the taste of me hand so much, he's followed me ever since. From land to land, from sea to see, he follows the ship licking his lips for the rest of me!"

Spike smiled and clapped, "Not bad at all. You got the voice down right."

"Thank you. And I cannot wait before the big night. I've been practicing like crazy after school hours." Trixie explained.

"So have I and everyone else." Spike noted.

"Right. So how is your part coming?" Trixie inquired.

"Well, I finally got the voice down." Spike admitted.

"Really, can I hear it?" Trixie requested.

"Well, ok," Spike said, as he looked through his script copy and chose a particular line, "You won't forget to come for me, Peter. Please-please don't forget." he spoke in his perfect female voice.

Trixie gasped, "Spike, if I didn't know you any better I'd say you were a girl in disguise."

"You think so?" he asked, feeling a bit flustered.

"I know so." Trixie confirmed.

"Thanks. Well, I better get going. See you tomorrow." Spike walked off.

"Bye, Spike." Trixie said, as she watched him while smiling.

Five days later, it was time everyone was getting into costume and makeup. While most of the girls were helping each other. Rarity and Muse were both helping Spike.

The boy was sitting in a chair before a mirror at a makeup desk. Rarity watched, as Muse was behind Spike who had four strings taped to the sides of his eyes.

"Is this gonna hurt, Muse?" Spike asked in worry.

"Don't worry, Spike. Just relax." she answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Just remember this little tidbit, pain is beauty. All right, this is it. Instant eye lift." Muse pulled the strings back a bit making Spike's eyes lift a bit.

"Hey, that didn't hurt at all." Spike admitted.

Rarity spoke, "And the strings will be hidden under the wig. Ok next up is makeup."

"Try not to use too much, or I might have an allergic reaction." Spike replied.

"Are you really allergic?" Muse asked.

"No, but sometimes I fear I might develop one."

"Well, don't worry, we'll only use a bit," Rarity began, as she got some concealer out, "Ok, Spike. Here we go." she started applying some. After Spike was given a bit of makeup, he was given his costume courtesy of Rarity.

After Spike got changed behind a screen he stepped out dressed in slippers, a girls nightgown, and was wearing a brunette wig. Rarity, Sapphire, and Muse looked at him in awe, as Spike asked, "Are we close?"

Sapphire answered, "Any closer, and you'd be me at your age." she, Rarity, and Muse let out fan girl squeals at a job well done, while Spike looked at himself in the mirror and was also impressed by their work.

Twilight, and the rest of the Rainbooms entered, as Rainbow asked, "Hey, what's going on..." they stopped and saw Spike.

"Spike?" Twilight asked.

Spike spoke in his Wendy voice, "Hi, girls."

"Whoo-wee, Spike, you look just as fine as sunshine." Applejack smiled.

"You look so cute." Fluttershy added.

"I almost didn't recognize you." Sunset admitted.

"Rarity, you outdid yourself." Pinkie said.

"Thanks. And, Rainbow, how does your costume fit?" Rarity asked.

"It fits good, especially for tights." she answered.

"All the costumes look wonderful, Rarity. Well done." Sapphire congratulated her.

"Thank you, Ms. Shores." Rarity smiled.

"Now then, everyone keep practicing. We open in a week." Sapphire instructed.

"Yes, Ms. Shores." they answered.

That night at the dorms, after Spike finished his dinner, he got a text from Rainbow to meet her in her room. He thought to himself, "Is she looking to have another round from last time? I mean it's been two weeks." He decided to take a chance, and left his room to go to Rainbow's.

He knocked on the door, and heard Rainbow from inside, "Come in."

Spike opened the door and saw Rainbow Dash wearing her Peter Pan costume. He closed the door and spoke, "Rainbow Dash."

"Hey, Spike. How do you like the costume?" she showed it off.

"It's definitely you." Spike admitted.

"Thanks."

"So did you bring me in here just to show off your outfit?" Spike asked, while crossing his arms.

"Actually, I wanted to do this one scene since it has the both of us in it."

"Which scene?"

"The crowing song in the Darling nursery." she answered.

"Oh. Well, ok. I'd like to see how you do while singing." he admitted while taking a seat.

Rainbow made some space so she could move around a bit. She turned on her radio that played the music for the song she was meant to sing in the play.

"I gotta crow," Rainbow began, as she continued to sing the song while dancing. As she sang and danced, Spike watched in enjoyment knowing Rainbow had the vocals down for the part, "I gotta let go, and crow!" she made some crowing sounds for the finale until the music stopped.

Spike applauded, "Awesome, Rainbow Dash. That was awesome!"

"That's because I am awesome." Rainbow smirked.

"And I'll tell you this as well," Spike continued, "I like the way those tights are on you."

Rainbow looked flustered, but looked away, "Oh, go on."

Spike replied, "Seriously. They look good on you."

Rainbow looked back and smirked, "Well, thanks. So you wanna stick around and practice some scenes with me?"

"Sure. I got the time." Spike admitted, as the two practiced their lines together.

Soon a week had passed, and it was the night of the premiere. Many people had showed up ranging from students at the school, the faculty, kids and parents in town, and even some of the students families.

Principal Celestia stood on stage, and spoke into the mic, "Thank you all for coming. First off I'd like to thank Ms. Sapphire Shores our academy drama teacher, and Ms. Muse from the university to help put this together. And now without further adieu we may begin!" the crowd applauded, as the curtain opened up revealing the Darling nursery with Spike, Twilight, and Pinkie acting out their characters lines, while Fluttershy who was dressed in a full dog costume was on all fours walking around the stage.

In the crowd, each of the girls families smiled seeing how great their children were acting, while Discord who attended like he said, was filming the whole thing for future generation... actually, was filming it to see Spike in drag.

When Rainbow entered the scene, the crowd was excited to see the titular character, especially her parents and Scootaloo. As the play progressed the crowd enjoyed the interaction between Spike and Rainbow's characters all leading up to the end of Act one.

As Act 2 began, Rainbow, Spike, Twilight, and Pinkie waited back stage until the would be needed. They watched as Trixie as Hook with Sonata as Smee, and several other girls like Adagio and Aria acting as the pirate crew were performing their musical number. Trixie was really getting into her part as she sang. Suddenly the sound of a ticking clock was heard, and Trixie acting the part started panicking.

"Smee! Smee!" Trixie cried.

"What is it, Captain?" Sonata asked, acting as well.

"The croc! The croc! I can hear it, Smee!" Trixie cried, as the crew walked off stage. Trixie and Sonata looked down as Fluttershy now dressed in her crocodile costume was crawling on the stage at them. Trixie and Sonata backed away until they were offstage, while Fluttershy crawled off the stage.

With every passing scene, the students continued to wow the audience with their acting and singing, until it was leading up to the battle between Peter Pan and Hook. Rainbow stood on some stairs of the ship set, looking down at Trixie.

"This man is mine!" she declared.

Trixie spoke, "Pan, prepare to meet thy doom!"

"Have at thee!" Rainbow declared, as she and Trixie started swordplay using their plastic swords, until it came down to the end of the battle, where Trixie stood on the fake plank.

"Pan, no words of mine can express my contempt for you." she said her final lines, before walking off the fake plank and landing behind the ship prop, while Fluttershy in the crocodile costume followed her.

With the victory over the pirates, Applejack as Tiger Lily announced to the group playing the lost boys and the Indians, "Peter Pan is the sun and the moon and the stars!" they cheered, "Peter Pan is the love of delight!" they cheered again, "Peter Pan is the bravest and strongest of all boys!" the group let out a final loud cheer.

The scene progressed, until it was the final scene where Rainbow Dash stood back in the old nursery with Lyra playing Wendy's daughter Jane. Rainbow sang, "Come with me, where dreams are born. And time is never planned. Just think of lovely things, and your heart will fly on wings. Forever... in Never-Never Land!" Rainbow and Lyra were hoisted up by wire off screen, while Spike now acting as an older Wendy Darling waved goodbye.

The curtain closed as the crowds cheered, applauded, and whistled. Suddenly the curtains opened up revealing the entire cast standing side by side taking a bow.

After the events, the entire cast, crew, Sapphire Shores, and Muse were gathered in the Theater classroom, having a well earned meal.

Sapphire raised her glass, "A job well done, everyone. I'm proud of each and every one of you."

"And you should all be proud of yourselves, just as we are." Muse added.

The girls toasted with them, as they had their drinks. Twilight looked over at Spike who was out of costume, but still wearing his wig, "Spike, why're you still wearing that?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. It looks good?" the girls laughed, and continued to party.

**(And that's the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this funny bit. And don't miss next time.)**


	12. Valentines Day

**(Hope everyone has a Happy Valentines day, and enjoy this chapter.)**

It was Valentines Day, and Spike and his friends were reaching the school building. They entered and saw all the heart decoration in the halls and on the classroom doors.

"Oh, don't you all just love Valentines Day?" Rarity asked with a heartwarming sigh.

"I sure do. Normally we just hang these decorations just to celebrate the holiday itself." Pinkie explained to Spike.

"I see," Spike said, as he went to his locker and opened it up causing many Valentines Day cards to fall out from his locked, "Oh, boy." he said feeling dejavu.

"Looks like the other students decided to let you know how they feel." Sunset noted.

"Obviously." Spike said, as he collected all his cards and put them back in his locker.

"Well, this is the first time we actually have a boy in our school to give Valentines Day cards too. Normally we just give them to each other." Twilight explained.

"Should I be scared or something about this?" Spike asked cautiously.

Fluttershy answered, "Well, you might want to make sure none of the other girls catch you alone."

"Duly noted. Oh, that reminds me," he reached into his bag holding out seven cards, "These are for each of you. Happy Valentines Day, girls."

"Spike." Twilight gasped.

"Thank you." Rarity smiled.

"You're welcome."

"And here, we got cards for you too!" Pinkie beamed, as the seven each gave Spike a card.

"Thanks, girls," Spike smiled, "Oh, we better get to class." they collected their books before heading to class.

Inside the classroom, their teacher was Ms. Harshwhinny; a grumpy woman who was incredibly strict and all about rules. As she gave a lesson on History, a majority of the students pretended to be interested, but in real life were bored out of their skulls.

As Spike pretended to take notes from the boring teacher, he saw a slip of paper get placed on his desk from behind him. He curiously unraveled the note to reveal a message, 'You and Me together forever. XOXO'. Cautiously he turned around and saw Minuette winking at him flirtatiously. Spike looked back to face front feeling sheepish.

When he faced front he noticed multiple other girls giving him the dreamy eyes. He looked to his right and saw Lyra. She motioned to her eye, and closed it revealing the word 'love' written on her eyelid, and closed the other eye revealing she had 'you' written on her other eyelid.

He started getting excited from the girls giving him more attention than before, until a voice snapped him out of it, "Mr. Drake!" Spike snapped out of his thoughts and saw Ms. Harshwhinny standing before his desk.

"Ms. Harshwhinny!" he gasped.

The firm teacher spoke, "Is my class boring you, Mr. Drake?"

"No, ma'am. Not boring at all!"

"Then sit still and pay attention!"

"Yes, ma'am!" he thought to himself, 'This lady makes me shit myself.'

When class ended, Spike left the room, and was surrounded by several girls, "Spike, let me walk you to your next class." Colgate offered.

"No, let us walk you." Flitter suggested on behalf of herself and Cloudchaser.

"I want to walk Spike to class!" Cloud Kicker whined.

"Get in line!" Bonbon booted her aside.

Spike watched as more girls were crowding him to offer to walk him to class, before speaking up, "Girls! Girls, please!" they simmered down, "We can all walk to class together." The girls deciding to follow Spike's suggestion agreed, as they walked together.

Spike thought, 'No way I can handle huge crowds like this when they're this lovestruck.'

Soon they were in gym class, with the students doing push ups. Spike was in between Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust, as they did the exercise.

"You feeling the burn, Spike?" Lightning asked.

"Oh, I'm feeling it all right." Spike answered, as they finished their last few pushups before getting to their feet.

"Yeah! Nothing like a good workout, eh, Spike?" Rainbow playfully punched his shoulder.

Spike chuckled, while rubbing his shoulder, "You said it."

Spirtfire blew her whistle, "All right, ladies, hit the showers!" So the students headed for the locker room.

Spike meanwhile had entered his own locker room set up close to the girls one, with a better shower stall that was much spacious than the outhouse one. He showered off his sweat before changing back into his school uniform. When he looked at his cellphone he saw he had a lot of text messages.

"Jeez, whose been texting me nonstop?" he asked, before opening up his first image. What he got was a full selfie shot of Trixie in the shower stall she was using as the shower was going. He gasped deeply, and almost dropped his phone, "Trixie sent me an image of herself showering?" he remembered the other texts, "Do I dare?"

Taking a chance he looked at the next message and saw it was an full selfie shot of Octavia in her own shower stall with the shower going. Spike blushed up, and checked out the next one being of Flitter in the same position as the others, then Cloudchaser, Adagio, Sonata, Aria, Photo Finish, Pixel Pizazz, Violet Blurr, and the list just kept going on. The more shots he kept looking at the more the blood started rushing downward to Spike Jr.

When he finished looking at the last shower selfie of Moondancer, he spoke, "I have enough shower selfies here to make at least three pinup calenders! Though if Twilight, Sunset, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack, and Vinyl didn't send me anything like this then that means they didn't have the idea like everyone else obviously did. They cannot know about these. I don't even dare show any of these to Discord." he saves all the shower selfies into a separate folder on his phone. He quickly straightened himself out so none of the Rainbooms would notice any change in his behavior.

When everyone was heading for lunch, Spike was walking with the Rainbooms through the hall. The girls noticed that every time Spike looked at one of the other students he looked flustered, especially when the girls he was looking at smiled at him seductively.

Twilight spoke up, "Are you ok, Spike?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." he answered, trying to not sound tense.

"Are you sure, darling?" Rarity wondered.

"Yeah. You're acting all jumpy." Rainbow noted.

"And I'm normally the jumpy one. See?" Pinkie emphasized by jumping up and down non-stop.

"Sorry, girls, it's just with all the attention I've been getting today it's kind of starting to get to me." he explained, as Applejack eyed him. Though no lie could get past Applejack's senses, there was truth to what Spike was saying.

"Well, don't worry, partner. Just stick with us." she said, as Spike mentally sighed in relief.

When they entered the cafeteria, they collected their lunches, and for a special Valentines Day treat were heart shaped cookies. Each took one, while Pinkie took multiple and hid them inside her big hair. Before they could find a table, the rest of the students started swarming around them with one thing on their minds.

"Spike, come sit with me!"

"No, sit with me!"

"Sit with us!"

Spike spoke up, "Girls! Thank you for your offers, but I'll stick with sitting with this group. Maybe some other time." he said, as the group walked on to their table as the rest of the students watched with sad eyes.

So they sat at a table to enjoy their lunch, peacefully. Spike spoke up, "So what're we going to do after school today?"

Pinkie answered, "Sugarcube Corner's having half of Valentines Day special sundaes. We should go."

"I'm down with that." Rainbow admitted.

"Me too." Fluttershy agreed, and the others agreed.

"Then it's decided." Twilight smiled, as they continued to enjoy their lunch.

As they ate Spike would look past the girls and saw the rest of the students smiling lovingly and seductively at them. He knew they could tell he looked at all the selfies each of them sent him, but didn't want it to be known. He thought to himself, 'I'll be happy when the day is over, then things can get back to normal. Well, as normal as things can get.'

When classes ended, Spike and the Rainbooms after collecting their stuff walked outside the school, "Glad today's over." Spike said in relief.

"So am I. Now let's go get those sundaes." Pinkie said, as they made their way down the stairs, until they saw the doors burst open. They saw the rest of the student body crowd out.

"Spike!" they called.

Spike paled, "Oh, not again!"

"Might I suggest we hightail it out of here?" Applejack suggested.

"Good idea." Sunset agreed.

"Run for it!" Rarity cried, as the rest of the students ran for them, determined to get to Spike.

Spike and the Rainbooms took off running for their lives, while Fluttershy not being the most athletic was dragged along by Rainbow Dash. As they ran, Spike looked back seeing the mob of girls were still after him. He looked ahead seeing an alley and smirked, "Girls, follow me!" he called, as the girls followed him making a turn into the alley.

When the students made the turn to try and catch them, they saw they were gone. Aria asked, "Hey, where'd they go?"

"They vanished." Sonata gasped.

"And I thought I was good at that trick." Trixie added.

Adagio groaned, "Come on, girls." the group of girls left knowing they'd never find any of them now.

When they left, Spike and the girls popped their heads out of a dumpster. Fluttershy spoke, "That was too close."

"No kidding." Vinyl agreed.

"I just can't believe we jumped into a dumpster!" Rarity called.

"Relax, Rare, only stuff in here is foam insulation." Rainbow said, as she held up said foam insulation.

"Spike, did you know about this?" Twilight asked, as they climbed out.

"Oh, sure. This building here dumps any old foam insulation in here when they're done with it. I used to jump in here with Discord when they dump the foam in."

"Why would you do that?" Rarity asked.

"It's fun." Spike answered.

"Come on, let's go before the student body shows up again." Twilight suggested, as they continued on.

At Sugarcube Corner, the Rainbooms and Spike were at a table each enjoying a sundae. As the girls each took a spoonful of their ice cream, they noticed a lot of other customers that were couples were feeding each other spoonfuls of ice cream. The girls got inspired and took another spoonful of their respective sundaes.

Twilight spoke first, "Here, Spike, try some of mine."

"Mine too." Pinkie offered.

"And mine." Sunset offered as well.

Spike seeing each of them offer a taste of their ice cream without looking desperate like the rest of the student body. Feeling more relaxed, he sampled each of their sundaes looking pleased with how each one tasted.

"Thanks, girls. They were all delicious. Now then, try some of mine." he got a spoonful and fed Twilight first.

"Mm, good." Twilight smiled.

Spike got another spoonful and fed Pinkie Pie, "Delicious." she beamed.

Spike continued to feed bites to the rest of the girls continuing with Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, and Vinyl Scratch. Spike smiled upon seeing their pleased looks, and spoke, "I'm glad we can spend the day after school like this, girls. I've never really done anything like this on Valentines Day."

"What did ya used to do?" Applejack asked.

"Nothing, to be honest. I'd just finish school and go back home."

"That's no way to spend Valentines Day." Pinkie pouted.

"I know, but as I've said before I didn't have this much popularity back then."

"Well, which life would you prefer, this one or your old one?" Vinyl asked.

"This new life, hands down." he answered.

The girls smiled, "We're glad to hear that." Rarity admitted.

"After all we like having you in our lives, but you already know that." Twilight noted.

"Yeah, I know." Spike answered.

Pinkie placed some money on the table, "This is on me, guys."

"Thanks, Pinkie." Spike replied.

"No problemo."

"Come on, yall, let's head back." Applejack suggested, and they all nodded.

They returned to the dorm room, and before they went their separate ways to their own dorm rooms, Spike spoke, "Hey, girls. Happy Valentines day."

The girls pulled Spike into a group hug, and answered together, "Happy Valentines Day, Spike." Spike smiled and gave each of them a peck on the cheek. And so each one went to their respective rooms.

When Spike entered his room and closed the door, he dropped his backpack loaded with Valentines Day cards from the student body onto the floor. He let out a relieved sigh, "What a day," he got undressed and was just in his boxer shorts and an undershirt, "But a lot of neat stuff did come out of this." he picked up his cellphone, remembering all the shower selfies he got from the girls in his Phys Ed class.

He suddenly looked cautious and looked inside his closet seeing nothing but his clothes and stuff. He looked in the bathroom seeing it was empty, and under the bed seeing nothing underneath. He sighed in relief, before rushing to his door and locked it and closed the drapes of his window. He jumped onto his bed and opened up the pictures on his phone looking excited, "Let the real fun begin." he said in arousal, as he started to pleasure himself.

**(And that's the chapter. Hope you guys have a Happy Valentines Day. I'll see you next time.)**


	13. Dinner, Tea, and Something Extra

**(Hi, guys. Welcome to my next chapter. Spike has a little time with Fluttershy to further improve their relationship. And also go easy on asking me to update. It's not as easy as it looks.)**

It was Saturday morning at the academy, and in Spike's room the lone male student was tidying up, until he heard a knock at his door.

"Who is it?" Spike asked.

"It's Fluttershy, Spike." came Fluttershy's voice from outside.

Spike went to the door to unlock it, and let Fluttershy in, "Come in."

"Thank you. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Just doing a little cleaning is all," Spike admitted, as Fluttershy took a seat on the sofa, "So what brings you by?"

"Well, I was wondering if you had any plans for today?" the girl asked.

Spike looked at her curiously, which made her feel uneasy, until he answered, "Well, I don't have anything specific planned. If anything I was planning on reorganizing my comic books, but I can do that any day. So I'm free."

Fluttershy's eyes widened in joy, "Really?!" she asked a little too enthusiastically, and cleared her throat, "I mean wonderful."

"Did you have something in mind?" Spike asked curiously.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight?" She asked.

"So you want me to go on a date with you?"

"Yes. Would you?" Fluttershy pleaded.

"Sure thing." Spike answered with a smile.

Fluttershy smiled brightly, and hugged Spike, "Thank you, Spike. I really appreciate it." The two broke their embrace.

"So what did you have in mind for dinner?" Spike inquired.

"I was thinking perhaps pizza, and afterward a walk in the park, if that's ok with you?" Fluttershy suggested.

"It's perfect." Spike answered.

"I'm glad. Shall we be ready at five today?"

"Delighted."

"Thanks again." Fluttershy pecked his cheek and left his room.

Spike felt the spot on his cheek and smiled, "Sweet."

So both Spike and Fluttershy got ready, until it was five. Spike was dressed in sneakers, clean jeans, a back shirt, and a long sleeved purple shirt over it left unbuttoned. He left his room and knocked on Fluttershy's door. The door opened and Spike saw Fluttershy dressed in sneakers, jeans, and a green wool sweater.

Spike loved how Fluttershy looked, and Fluttershy herself thought Spike looked good as well, "You look wonderful, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy looked flustered, but answered with a smile, "Thanks, Spike. You really nice too."

Spike smiled, "So shall we get going?" he offered his hand.

"Of course." Fluttershy took his hand, and the two left.

Later that day, the two were out in the city and at their local pizza cafe. As they were enjoying their pizza, they were making conversation.

"So what do you think your plans will be for Spring break?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Spike replied, "See I've been talking with my Uncle Scorpan these last few days, and he's been thinking of inviting me up to his beach house."

"That sounds fun." Fluttershy admitted.

"Yeah. But you know what would make it better?" Spike asked.

"What?"

Spike smiled, "If you and the rest of the Rainbooms joined me."

Fluttershy's eyes widened, and asked, "You mean it?"

"Wouldn't be much fun up there if it were just me. I find it better to enjoy things with your friends."

"That's so thoughtful of you. I would definitely come, and I'm sure Twilight and the others would too."

"Yeah. I'll tell them the news tomorrow, but for now let's just enjoy dinner." Spike said as he put some hot sauce on his slice.

"Spike, that's an awful lot of hot sauce. Are you sure your mouth will be ok?" Fluttershy asked in worry.

"You tasted my dragon stew, Fluttershy. If I can handle my family recipe, then this won't be a problem for me." he assured her.

"Ok," Fluttershy said, as she watched Spike eat his slice, and as he said wasn't affected by the hot sauce so much. She thought to herself, 'Spike, so bold as to downing so much hot sauce. He must really have a fireproof stomach. There's so much about him that just leaves me mystified.'

After dinner the two students were walking through the park looking like a happy couple, until they decided to stop and sit on a bench. As they sat, Fluttershy reached into her purse having a bag of bird seed in it. She took a handful and tossed it onto the walk path. Suddenly many birds from the park trees flew down to the ground and started collecting the seed.

Spike saw Fluttershy smile as she watched the birds collect the seed. He thought to himself, 'If I try to put my arm around her would she freak? But then again, if I don't show her some form of comfort that might make me look inconsiderate,' he glanced at her again, while she continued to watch the birds, 'Guess I'll just have to take that chance.' he moved his arm closer to her before wrapping it around Fluttershy.

When the girl suddenly felt the arm around her, she looked back at Spike, "Spike?"

"Sorry, I was just making sure you weren't cold or anything." Spike explained.

Fluttershy answered, "I'm all right, but this does feel good." Fluttershy admitted.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course." she smiled, as she laid her head down on Spike's shoulder.

Spike noticed how comfy Fluttershy was and thought, 'I did the right thing.' he held her close as they sat some more.

When nighttime came, the two were already back in the dorm. As they walked down the hall, Spike spoke, "Guess I'll see you tomorrow, Fluttershy." he was prepared to continue for his room, only for Fluttershy to grab his hand and pull him back.

"Wait!"

"Fluttershy?" Spike asked in concern, as the shy girl spoke.

"Won't you please come in for some tea?" she offered.

Spike seeing Fluttershy really didn't want him to turn in just yet couldn't help but smile, "All right."

Fluttershy smiled, and opened the door to her room letting both her and Spike in. Fluttershy's room was decorated with animal posters on the wall, and on her desk were little animal figurines. Her bed sheets and covers were green with butterfly designs.

"Just make yourself comfortable, and I'll get our tea ready." Fluttershy said, as she went to her room's kitchen.

Spike sat down on her sofa, as he watched Fluttershy lean over into a cabinet he gazed at her butt, and blushed, 'Damn that's sexy.' he thought, before he quickly shook it off as Fluttershy turned around with a tray with two cups of tea.

She sat down besides Spike, and placed the tray on the coffee table. As they took sips in between their tea, Spike spoke, "I'm really glad we had the chance to spend the day together, Fluttershy."

"So am I, Spike," she sipped her tea. She placed her cup down, "Remember when you first came to the school, you and I had a close encounter with our lips?"

"How could I forget? We ran from an entire mob of students," Spike said, and the two laughed, "You know to this day I still haven't regretted that accidental kiss."

"I know, and I also don't regret it," Fluttershy added, as she scooted closer to him, "In fact, I'd like us to try it once more."

"What?" Spike asked, as he suddenly realized Fluttershy was closer to him on the sofa.

"Spike, would you please kiss me?" she pleaded.

"Fluttershy, haven't I done that before?"

"Those were holidays and special occasions. I'd like this one to be a genuine kiss." she said, as she batted her innocent eyes at him.

Spike thought, 'Cute to the max.'

"Well, Spike, will you?" Fluttershy asked again.

Spike unable to withstand Fluttershy's innocence answered, "Ok."

Fluttershy smiled as she threw her arms around Spike causing him to fall onto the couch with his head lying atop one of the sofa arms. As he laid, Fluttershy and Spike were already lip locked as they passionately made out. Spike stroke Fluttershy's long beautiful hair with one hand, while his other occupied her waist. Eventually their lips broke, as Fluttershy got off Spike so he could sit up.

"How was that for a genuine kiss?" Spike asked.

"Better than I could've dreamed." Fluttershy answered dreamily.

Spike answered, "I'm glad you loved it," he noticed the clock reading Nine, "Whoa, is it that late? I guess I should get going now." he wanted to get up.

"Actually, Spike, I was wondering if you'd love to stay in my room tonight?" she suggested.

"Stay in your room?" Spike asked, taken aback.

"I know it doesn't sound right, but I really want to be with you tonight."

"Why, are you scared or something?" Spike wondered.

"No, but there is something very important I wanted to ask you."

"Ask me what?"

Fluttershy trembled a bit, but contained herself before answering Spike, "Spike, will you make love to me tonight?"

Spike sat there looking Fluttershy as if he lost his mind. Finally he spoke up, "Fluttershy, did you just ask me to..."

"Yes, Spike. Please sleep with me." she pleaded.

Mentally Spike felt his brain explode like a firecracker, but finally spoke up again, "What brought this on?"

"I'm sorry. I know it was so sudden, but I just couldn't stand idly by any longer. You've been here at the school for so many months now, and every opportunity I got the chance of getting to know you with the rest of the girls the more I've started falling for you. And now I'm more than certain my love for you is strong enough to help me go through with the idea of you and I making love. But I want to know from you Spike. Are you ready?"

"Am I ready?" he asked, and thought, 'After that night with Applejack and Rainbow Dash, I'm sure as hell more than ready. I just didn't expect Fluttershy out of any of them asking me if I wanted to do it. I think this bolder Fluttershy is something special,' remembering she was waiting for an answer, he finally gave her one, "Well, Fluttershy, if you really want this. And I mean 'really' want this. Then I'd be willing to give it a shot too."

Fluttershy's eyes widened with joy, "You mean it?"

"I do."

"Thank you, Spike," she suddenly remembered, "Oh, I almost forgot," she went to her bed, and pulled out a small box from underneath it. She opened the box and pulled out a small box of rubbers, "Would it be ok if you wore protection?"

Spike was surprised that she had those on standby, "How long have you?"

"Three days ago, actually. Yes I had planned to ask you to do this with me, so I made sure to be prepared."

"How did you manage to buy those?"

"It wasn't easy, plus I felt so awkward I had to buy a dozen animal figurines so not to look too suspicious to the lady at the store." she explained.

Spike thought about it and spoke, "Well, if it's safe sex you want, then I'm all for it."

Fluttershy smiled, "Thank you, Spike."

"So how should we start?" Spike asked, as he got up.

"Let's start out by making out without our clothes." she suggested.

"Works for me," Spike noticed her uneasy look, "Should I turn around while you..."

"No, Spike. I-I want you to watch me." she answered.

"You do?"

"Yes. Please, don't look away." she pleaded. So Spike did not turn away and watched as Fluttershy started to undress herself.

The shy girl started off by slipping out of her shoes, and pulled her socks off. When she pulled her last sock off she wiggled her toes that were glad to be free. Spike watched as she seductively wiggled her toes, while feeling his blood rush downward. Once her footwear was off, Fluttershy gripped the bottom of her sweater and started lifting it up. Spike watched as he could first see her midriff exposed, before it was lifted over her breasts contained in a green and practically transparent bra and pushed her breasts up so much they looked enormous, not that they already weren't. When Fluttershy pulled the sweater over her head, she dropped it to the floor. Finally she undid her jeans and let them drop to the floor revealing her green translucent panties.

Spike saw Fluttershy stand before him in her undergarments, and his eyes trailed all over her body. Fluttershy seeing this spoke, "If you keep staring like that, I'm going to blush."

"Sorry, Fluttershy. It's just you look so beautiful."

Fluttershy blushed, but contained herself before she turned out her light and turned on a nearby lamp that gave a greenish light glow to the room, specifically the spot by the bed.

"Nice job setting the mood." Spike admitted.

"I try." she giggled.

Spike watched, as Fluttershy got on the bed and waited for him. So Spike started moving his own clothing as well, while the girl watched. When he was down to just his boxer shorts, he climbed onto the bed.

"So how do you want to do this?" Spike wondered.

"Can I be on top like before?" Fluttershy requested.

"If you want." he answered.

Fluttershy got on top of Spike as he breasts pressed firmly into his chest, making his face bright up. Fluttershy spoke, "Then let's continue where we left off." she started passionately making out with Spike on her bed. As they kissed, Spike wrapped his arms around her back stroking it, while Fluttershy wrapped her arms around his head pulling his face closer to hers.

They passionately made out for a good seven minutes, before parting their lips to take in air, "Spike, I'm ready for us to take it up."

"You really are?" Spike asked.

"Yes. I'm sure of it," she confirmed confidently, "That is if you are."

Spike answered, "Well, if you're so sure you're ready for this, then I am too."

"Ok, then." Fluttershy said, as she grabbed one of the rubbers from the pack. She removed it from the packet and proceeded to remove Spike's boxer shorts.

Spike laid on the bed, and did nothing as he let Fluttershy cover his manhood with the protection. He moaned as he felt it slid on him, and spoke, "Ok, Fluttershy, it's on."

"Are you ready, Spike?" Fluttershy asked hopefully.

"Ready as I'll ever be." he answered.

"Ok, then. Please allow me to go first." she said before giving him a kiss.

**(Action begins)**

Fluttershy started drawing her finger all over Spike's torso, as the boy enjoyed the soft sensual feeling of her finger. When she stopped, she pulled Spike up so both were facing each other. She spoke, "Could you help me with these, Spike?" she motioned to her undergarments.

"Delighted," Spike answered, as he reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. Fluttershy slipped it off as it fell onto the bed. Spike watched as Fluttershy exposed her massive bust for him to see in all its glory, "So beautiful." he ached to touch them, but Fluttershy interrupted them.

"You may have chance once you've finished with these." she motioned to her panties.

Spike nodded, and after helping Fluttershy remove the last article of clothing she had, both of them had nothing left to remove. Spike marveled upon Fluttershy's naked body, feeling mesmerized by her bust and her hips as well. Fluttershy seeing he was getting eager, spoke to him, "Ok, Spike. Now you may have your fun with me."

"Thank you." Spike said, as he reached out and cupped her breasts into his palms and started fondling them, earning moans out of Fluttershy.

"Oh, Spike." she moaned in delight.

"How is this?" spike asked, as he continued to massage her bosom.

"Wonderful. I never knew getting massaged here by a boys hands could feel so good." she continued to moan.

"I never imagined anything could feel so soft," Spike replied, "Then again you and the girls smothered me in this spot at the pool."

"I know." Fluttershy giggled, until Spike removed his hands from her breast and planted his mouth upon her right breast and began sucking on it, "Oh, Spike! Oh!' she panted as Spike continued to suck away on her breast.

As Spike sucked her thought to himself, 'Oh, this is awesome. My time with Rainbow Dash and Applejack really helped me with this.' After Spike sucked her right breast he switched to her left one, earning more moans out of Fluttershy.

Spike eventually pulled his face from her breast and spoke, "I almost wasn't going to stop, they felt so good."

Fluttershy blushed, "I'm glad you found them satisfactory."

"They're not the only thing that's satisfactory." Spike replied, as he pulled Fluttershy closer, and they made out passionately with their tongues coiling around each other's like snakes. When they broke, Fluttershy turned herself around and got on all fours, positioning her butt in front of him.

"Spike, I want you to put in in here." she said.

"Really?"

"Yes, please." she pleaded.

"Ok, but I should warn you it may hurt a little."

"I can take it." Fluttershy replied.

Spike nodded and inserted his protected manhood through her backdoor, and heard Fluttershy squeak, "I told ya it would hurt a little."

"Sorry, it's just this is the very first time I've had anything stuck up me." she answered.

"Are you still sure you can go through with it, Fluttershy?"

"I said I could take it and I will." she replied.

Spike without saying a word proceeded his course of action by thrusting in and out of Fluttershy. Fluttershy moaned, as she gripped the covers of her bed just to have something to hold onto. Spike wanting to keep himself absolutely straight gripped Fluttershy's ass and started rubbing her cheeks as his length moved around inside her.

"Feels so tight inside, Fluttershy!" Spike groaned, as he felt her inner walls close in around his hardened member.

"I know!" Fluttershy moaned, as she looked back at Spike, "But it feels so good."

"Yeah." Spike answered, as he continued moving his length around inside, "Fluttershy, I think I'm almost ready to..."

Fluttershy gasped, "Spike, pull it out!"

"What?" Spike asked in confusion.

"I don't want it shot into me just yet." she answered.

Spike quickly pulled his length out still wearing it's protection, but started growing limp as Spike's arousal started dwindling. Fluttershy turned around to face him, "Sorry for that, but if I'm gonna have you shooting anything inside me, I want it to go through here," she put her hand around her womanhood, "And I want to be the one in control."

Spike hearing that come from Fluttershy got a little excited at the idea, and his rod was stiff again, "Well, Fluttershy, if you want to be in control so badly, then show me what you got."

Fluttershy smiled, as she laid Spike back down on her bed and positioned herself above his crotch, "Are you ready, Spike?"

"I am, Fluttershy," he answered, as Fluttershy slowly lowered herself into Spike's manhood entered through her front door. She gasped, "That didn't hurt as much before."

"Because you know how it felt the first time," Spike replied, "Well, Fluttershy, you want to be in control."

"Yes. I'm ready." Fluttershy confirmed, as she gave him a kiss to help increase his arousal. And so she began riding Spike as if he were a horse.

"Oh, yeah. Work that, Fluttershy! Work it!" Spike moaned, as Fluttershy rode him hard.

"I'm working it!" Fluttershy cheered, and thought, 'I've never felt so alive!' she continued riding on Spike, causing her bed to rock around.

"Oh, shit, Fluttershy, your one bad girl!"

"Tell me again!' Fluttershy moaned.

"You're a bad girl!"

"I never thought I'd ever be that!"

"Well, you are now!" Spike moaned, as he was getting closer and closer to his limit, "Oh, it's coming!"

"Let it all out. Let it in me!" She pleaded. Fluttershy eventually got her wish, as she could feel Spike's juices flow into her. She moaned in joy, as Spike panted from relieving himself.

"That felt so amazing." Fluttershy panted.

"I know," Spike agreed, "Do you think you can still go for another round?"

"I can try." Fluttershy admitted.

"Then let's make this last for however long we can." Spike said, as they decided to go for round two.

**(Action ends)**

About an hour and fifteen later, both Spike and Fluttershy laid under Fluttershy's covers panting. Fluttershy looked over at Spike, "Spike, you were wonderful."

"You were amazing yourself, Fluttershy." he added.

"Thank you for spending the night here with me."

"Thank you for inviting me." he replied.

"Well, we better get some sleep." Fluttershy suggested.

"Right, but before that," Spike reached under the covers and pulled out his used rubber before shooting it like a basketball into Fluttershy's wastebasket, "Two points."

Fluttershy giggled as she turned out her green light so the room was dark. She snuggled up with Spike, and spoke, "Goodnight, Spike."

Spike kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, Fluttershy."

**(And that's the chapter. Don't miss next time, guys.)**


	14. Spike and Discord's Spa Day

**(Welcome to my next chapter, friends. Hope you're ready to see some hilarity in this chapter.)**

Monday night at the Campus dorms, Spike was lying on his bed while looking up at the ceiling thinking about Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash.

"I've slept with three members of the Sonic Rainbooms, and each of them proved to be better than I could've dreamed. I wonder if I'll have the chance to sleep with the rest of the Rainbooms? Well, I can hope." he chuckled to himself, until he heard his phone ring. He pulled it out seeing Discord on the caller I.D.

He answered it, "Yo, D, what's up?"

"_Spike, my man. Glad I got a hold of you. Listen are you available tomorrow after school?"_

"Yeah, but why do you ask?" Spike asked.

"_Because there's this cool spa in the city I want to go too, and I want you to join me."_

"A spa?"

"_Yeah. It's got great reviews and is guaranteed to make your body feel new and improved."_

"Are you serious?"

"_Of course I am. Spike, when have you and I had some real guy time since you started school?"_

"Can't remember." Spike admitted.

"_Exactly. So I'll meet you outside the dorm after class tomorrow?"_

"Well, ok." Spike answered.

"_Excellent. I'll see you then."_

Spike hung up, and spoke to himself, "A spa, huh? Could be interesting."

The very next day at the school building, the students were pouring out, with Spike and the Rainbooms coming out last, "What a day." Applejack stretched her arms up.

"I hear ya." Rainbow agreed.

"So anybody up for trying out some new cupcake flavors I'm making back at the dorms?" Pinkie asked.

"Sounds good to me, Pinkie." Twilight admitted.

"Me too." Sunset agreed, followed by the others.

"How about you, Spike?" Pinkie asked.

"Sorry, Pinkie, but I've made other arrangements today." he answered.

"Other arrangements?" Fluttershy asked.

"With who?" Rarity wondered.

"Discord called me last night and asked for me to spend the day with him. Guess he just misses hanging out with me."

"What're you guys going to do?" Vinyl asked.

"Well, he told me of this spa in the city he wants to try out."

"A spa?" Twilight asked, until Rarity spoke up.

"There's only one spa in the city I can think of. Spike, if you see two ladies by the names of Lotus Blossom and Aloe tell them Rarity gives her regards."

"You know the workers there?" Spike asked.

"Those two mostly." Rarity admitted.

"Then do you know if the treatments there are good?"

"They're fabulous." Rarity assured him.

"I'll take your word for it."

"Maybe if you enjoy yourself there, we can all go for a day." Rarity suggested, as Spike started liking the idea of that, but first had to experience it for himself.

After getting changed into fresh clothes, he walked outside and saw Discord on a moped. Discord honked his horn, and waved, "Spike, come on!"

"Coming!" Spike called, as he hurried over.

"All set?" Discord asked.

"You know it."

"Then hop on." Spike got on back and was given a spare helmet. Discord rode off with Spike heading for their destination.

Later on, Discord's moped was parked outside the spa known as Lotus Spa. Inside the building both Spike and Discord were meeting with the people at the front desk.

"Ok, you boys are all set." one of the ladies said before picking up two sets of the same outfit being a white T-shirt, and a pair of tan shorts.

"What're these for?" Spike asked.

"These are for when you two go to the co-ed area." one of the ladies explained.

"Co-ed?" Discord asked, "So there will be women here as well?"

"That's correct." she confirmed.

"Are there any specific rules here pertaining to it being co-ed?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, are we allowed to speak to them?" Discord wondered.

"Yes, you may converse, however any sexual activity and you will be banned." the lady explained.

"I see. Well then we'll keep to ourselves and keep it clean when mingling." Discord spoke.

"Right." Spike agreed.

"Good. Now these are your robes, you will where them while walking around on your way to the next part of your treatments." she handed them robes.

"Thank you." Discord said.

"Changing areas are right over there on your left. Enjoy your day."

"We will." Spike replied, as he and Discord followed the directions before coming across the changing area in front of some lockers.

"Ok, Spike, let's do this." Discord said, as both he and Spike started removing their clothes until they were butt-naked. They put their robes on and placed their spa shirts and shorts into the lockers until they were needed.

They stepped out of the changing area and met two young ladies. The first had pale rose colored hair and azure eyes. Her outfit was composed of work shoes, tan pants, a cerulean blouse, and a white apron over it with a lotus blossom image on it. The second woman had the same eye color as the first one and cerulean colored hair. Her attire also included dress shoes and tan pants, while she wore a pale rose colored blouse, with a apron with the same lotus symbol on it.

"Boys?" the one with the rose colored hair spoke in an Eastern European accent.

"Yes?" They asked.

"My name is Lotus Blossom and this is my partner Aloe. We will be walking you through the steps during your treatment here."

"Hello." Aloe greeted them.

"Lotus and Aloe? You two wouldn't happen to know a girl named Rarity, do you?" Spike inquired.

"Of course. How do you know Rarity?" Aloe asked.

"My name's Spike Drake, and Rarity and I are classmates at Canterlot Academy."

The two women were taken aback as Lotus spoke, "So you're the Spike Rarity's been talking about."

"She talks about me?" Spike asked, as Discord looked interested.

"Of course. She said you're the first male student in her whole school, and you've become very popular among her classmates." Lotus giggled.

"That's my boy Spike here." Discord ruffled his hair.

Spike laughed, "All right, Discord lay off."

Lotus spoke, "Well, boys, if you follow us we'll take you to the jacuzzi."

"Thank you." Discord said, as the ladies led the boys on.

They stopped before the entrance to the jacuzzi room, as Aloe spoke, "Once you go in you'll lose your robes and soak in the jacuzzi."

"Is it that hot?" Spike asked.

"Don't worry you won't be cooked in it." Aloe promised.

"So we'll leave you to this, and meet up with you later." Lotus said.

"Ok, we'll see you two then." Discord said, as the ladies left.

Spike and Discord nodded to each other before going inside the room. Inside the jacuzzi room was a jacuzzi tub and all around were sinks and mirrors along with shower stalls. Some were occupied by other men who were already bare. The two tried not to make eye contact as they stood before the jacuzzi tub.

"Well, D, this is it." Spike said.

"We're going in." Discord added, as the two stepped in and cringed.

"Whoa! Hot! Hot! Very hot!" Spike panted, as he stepped completely in before lowering himself down.

Discord after finally getting in, spoke, "I thought Aloe said it shouldn't be too hot."

"They obviously say that to relieve us of any tension." Spike replied.

"Well it worked, until I stepped in!" Discord panted, as he recoiled from the heat.

"Just take it easy, take it easy. And just relax." Spike said, as both he and Discord started calming down and sat in the tub.

"Oh. Oh, much better." Discord sighed in relief.

"So how long we gotta stay in here?" Spike asked.

"I'd say we should be in here for at least fifteen to twenty minutes." Discord answered.

"Well, better get comfortable." Spike said, as they relaxed.

"It does feel nice once you get used to it." Discord admitted.

"Yeah." Spike agreed as they relaxed, while gazing up at the ceiling.

"So how're you?" Discord asked.

"Couldn't be better. How about you?" Spike asked.

"Doing great as well."

"Oh, anything new?" Spike wondered.

"Well, I think there's this girl in my chemistry class who likes me." Discord explained.

"Oh, yeah? How do you figure?"

"During class I saw her giving me glances."

Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Are you sure you weren't sitting next to some other guy she knew?"

"The only one sitting next to me was a uber nerd." Discord retorted.

"Yeah, meant to go to him." Spike teased.

"Spike, we're in a jacuzzi that's like ninety degrees or something. Don't tempt me to drown you." Discord warned him.

"Sorry about that."

"So what's going on with you and the academy?" discord inquired.

Spike looked around and spoke, "This isn't the best time to talk about it."

"Oh, must be very juicy if you can't mention it here." Discord said, while giving him a sly look.

"Just keep your voice down and don't draw the attention of every man in here." Spike warned him.

Discord decided to remain silent for the rest of their time in the jacuzzi before they got out.

After putting their robes back on, Lotus and Aloe brought them to the sauna. The two hung up their robes and went inside. They took a seat next to each other as the heat inside started working it's magic on their skin.

"Oh, this is sure to clean my skin of pores." Spike sighed in relief.

Discord spoke up, "Ok, since it's you and I alone in the sauna, can you share me your juicy secrets now?"

Spike answered, looking serious, "Discord, what I'm about to tell you remains between us and doesn't leave this sauna. Which means you can't tell anybody. Nobody."

"I promise, Spike. I swear it." Discord promised.

"Ok. I've been getting in on a certain action twice, or three times. I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?" Discord asked, wanting him to spit it out.

"Well, the night after New Years eve, I took your advice to heart."

Discord recalling the advice he gave Spike, and spoke, "Go on."

"Well, that night I slept with Applejack and Rainbow Dash." he admitted.

There was silence for a moment, until Discord blurted out, "YOU WHAT!?"

Spike clamped his mouth shut, "Keep it down! You want everyone in the spa to know?"

"Sorry," Discord whispered, "You slept with two of your friends?!"

Spike cringed knowing it wasn't the end but didn't want to tell him that part until he said what came after, "And on Valentines Day, I got a special valentines day treat from the girls in my Phys Ed class."

"What?"

"The girls sent me selfies of themselves while they were each in their locker room showering." he answered.

Discord sat their wide eyed, before answering, "They didn't."

"They did." Spike confirmed.

"Do you still have them?"

"I do."

"I need to see them. When we get out of here I need to see them!" Discord demanded.

"Chill out, D. And I don't have shower selfies of everyone in my Phys Ed class."

"Who's left out?"

"The Rainbooms themselves."

"Do they know about those selfies?"

"Hell no! Can you imagine their reactions if they found out the girls in our class sent me those or that I actually kept them?" Spike asked, as he envisioned the Rainbooms going postal on his ass.

"God point." Discord admitted.

"And just a few days, I slept with Fluttershy." Spike finished.

"The shy one?" Discord gasped.

"Yeah. And you know something else? She's the one that set the stage for it." Spike explained.

"She did?"

"Uh-huh. That was the big surprise."

"Spike, you've made me proud. You'd ascended up the stairs to manhood!" Discord said joyfully as he held Spike close.

"Discord, don't hold me so close to you while we're sweating!" Spike warned him.

Discord realizing Spike's sweat dripping onto him let him go, "Yuck!" he gagged.

"And you know something, Discord?"

"What?"

"After getting action with those three, I'm hoping somehow or someway I can get the same kind of action with the rest of the Rainbooms."

"You're serious?"

"I really am." Spike admitted truthfully.

"Do the other Rainbooms even know you slept with Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Applejack?"

"No. Applejack wouldn't be one to go blabbing this kind of thing to the girls, and she'd make sure Rainbow wouldn't either. Fluttershy, there's no way she'd go telling anybody that, not even the rest of the Rainbooms."

"Well, I think eventually they will find out one way or another." Discord warned him.

"What should I do if it comes to that?"

"Give your heart to God cause your ass will no doubt be theirs." he answered.

Spike gave him a dry look, "Thanks for the help."

"That's what I'm here for, bud." Discord smiled, ignoring Spike's sarcasm.

Once they were out of the sauna, Lotus and Aloe brought the two to another area, "Ok, Lotus so what's next?" Spike asked.

"Next, you and Discord will be going into the cold tub." Lotus answered.

"Cold tub?" Spike asked.

"First you boil us alive, make us sweat up a storm, and now you're going to dunk us in cold water?" Discord asked.

"That's the procedure." Aloe answered.

"How cold are we talking?" Spike asked curiously.

"Roughly sixty-one degrees." Lotus explained, as Spike and Discord looked at each other knowing they weren't going to enjoy that.

"We better get it over with." Discord replied. Spike nodded, as Lotus and Aloe left the two.

They entered the area, and removed their robes, before Spike stepped into the pool and cried, "NO!" he stepped in slower, while recoiling from the freezing temperature.

"Spike, you need to get it over with quickly." Discord gently dove into the water, while splashing Spike in the process, "WHOA! Cold!" Discord cried, "I think my junk just froze over."

Spike finally got into the pool neck deep and continued to cry with Discord, "NO! Oh, God it's freezing!" he hugged himself. Many of the other men in the cold tub area were giving them looks, while also trying to ignore it.

"Try moving around in the water, it just might warm you up." Discord suggested, as he waved his arms and legs around.

"Does that really help?" Spike asked rhetorically.

"Worth a try." Discord replied.

So Spike did what Discord was doing, feeling desperate to keep himself warm, "I think it's working. Oh, I feel so much better." he sighed.

"Just keep doing it." Discord said, as both of them continued to move their bodies around in the water.

"You know in a way this is sort of a relief," Spike said, "We've been all heated up, cooling us down feels good."

"Yeah. You're right." Discord agreed.

Later on, the boys were robed up and inside another room where two tables were set up for them. Spike spoke to Lotus, "So what're we getting now?"

"In here you two will be getting full body massages." Lotus answered.

"Body massages?" Discord asked hopefully.

"Correct." Aloe answered.

"Well, any one of you two can just scrub away." Discord flirted.

The two ladies giggled, as Lotus spoke, "We won't be the ones scrubbing you."

"You won't?" Discord asked in disappointment.

"Nope, these gentlemen will." Aloe answered, as the two ladies stepped aside to reveal two muscular men whose towering figures intimidated Spike and Discord.

"Boys, meet Crunch and Crack," Lotus introduced them, "They'll make sure your bodies are scrubbed well."

Crunch smirked, and spoke, "You boys ready for a scrub?" he cracked his knuckles.

"Because we'll give ya good and raw." Crack added, also cracking his knuckles.

Spike's and Discord's eyes widened in horror as they whimpered, "Mother!"

The next thing the boys knew, they were lying on their backs atop the two tables, while Crunch was scrubbing Spike, and Crack was scrubbing Discord. As the two men scrubbed their bodies hard, they were crying and groaning.

"Oh, this really hurts!" Spike cried, as he tried to bear with the pain.

"I think my skin is getting scrubbed off!" Discord groaned.

"Take it like men, boys." Crunch said, as he scrubbed Spike's arm.

"Well sorry, but we've never been scrubbed this hard before by others!" Spike answered, while trying to deal with it.

As Discord was trying to deal with it, Crack was starting to wash his right leg while going further up. Discord realizing where he was head shot up, "Whoa! Watch it, pervert!"

"Relax, pal, just making sure to get every spot." Crack replied.

"Well, you're getting very close to my junk." Discord said.

Afterward, the boys were out of the room and now wearing the T-shirts and shorts they were provided with, as they walked to the sleeping room of the spa, seeing both men and women lying on mats with folded washcloths over their eyes as they slept.

Discord and Spike shushed each other knowing not to be loud. They walked before stopping in front of a room with the sign clay sauna above it, along with the temperature reading a hundred and twenty seven degrees.

"Is this it?" Spike asked.

"Clay Sauna, just as Lotus Blossom said." Discord confirmed.

"Well, let's go in." Spike said, as the two went inside.

Inside the room, the two were laying on little balls of clay and some on top of their chest to give their torsos a bit of heat.

"This is nice." Spike admitted, as the two relaxed.

"After being violated like that, I need this." Discord added.

"So, D, after this let's grab a bite." Spike suggested.

"I'm down with that. There you can show me the selfies you got." Discord replied.

"Right." Spike said, as they gazed up at the ceiling.

"Hey, Spike?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for joining me today." Discord thanked him.

"Thank you for inviting me." Spike replied, feeling just as happy as Discord. So the two continued to lay on the clay pieces for about fifteen to twenty minutes before they had to get out.

Soon their spa treatment was over, and they were back at the counter in their regular clothes speaking to Lotus and Aloe, "Thank you for the relaxing treatment." Spike thanked them.

"Yes. I truly feel like a new me after all that." Discord agreed.

"We're glad you boys enjoyed yourselves." Aloe replied.

"Rarity was right, you all sure know how to treat your customers." Spike added.

"Thank you so much. We hope to see you again some time." Lotus said.

"Count on it." Spike nodded.

"Come on, Spike, let's jet." Discord said, as the two left the spa.

Outside Discord and Spike got on the moped, as Discord spoke, "So we'll go someplace to eat, and then you'll show me the selfies?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, Discord. I promise." Spike said, with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes!" Discord cheered, as he started his ride, and the two headed off.

**(And that's the chapter. Spike and Discord had a good time at the spa, well for most of it. Don't miss next time, guys.)**


	15. Spa Aftermath

**(And here we are again, readers. I hope you're ready for my next chapter, because here it is.)**

After Spike and Discord's spa day, both of them went to a burger joint for a bite. Inside the place, they were sitting in a booth at the far back enjoying their burgers, fries, chicken nuggets, and drinks. As they ate, Spike was showing Discord the Shower Selfies of his classmates from P.E.

"Ooh, nice ones." Discord panted as he looked at the selfie of Lightning Dust, "Next one, Spike." he pleaded.

"Ok, ok." Spike chuckled, as he showed him the next one being Adagio.

"Look at this one in all of her curvaceous glory." Discord said with excitement.

"Just keep your voice down. I don't want you drawing the attention of everyone here to us." Spike warned him.

"Sorry, but jeez these girls are a fine piece of work. They're even better looking than half the girls I know at the University."

"When you put it that way, I'm worried what's going to happen when these girls get older." Spike feared.

"Oh, I don't think you'll have anything to worry about," Discord replied, "Personally I think the girls I know didn't look any different when they were younger. But I think these girls are going to grow up to be ten times as gorgeous than they already are."

"I hope so." Spike said, as he took a bite out of a fry.

"So what are your plans for Spring Break?" Discord asked.

"I asked the girls if they'd like to join me at my Uncle Scorpan's beach house." he answered.

"Please tell me they said yes."

"They did." Spike confirmed.

"Oh, yes! Spike, that's another golden opportunity for you."

"Possibly, but my uncle's going to be there, so that's almost a lost chance." Spike replied.

"Even so, just a chance to be alone with them without other kinds of interruptions is opportunity." Discord said.

"True." Spike agreed.

"Such a shame you can't invite all these girls." Discord said, as he continued to look at the rest of Spike's saved selfies.

"Then it would be packed." Spike replied.

Discord while looking at the pictures got an idea, "You know, Spike. I know a guy who makes calendars. If you had me give him your selfies he could make a calendar for you with them."

Spike answered, "Discord, I said these are to remain between us and nobody else. Besides, if I did have one made I couldn't hang it in my room, leaving anyone who walks in to see it."

Discord sighed, "Good point."

"Besides, having them on my phone is good enough for me. Plus I could always send them to my computer so I could see them bigger and in high def." Spike added.

"I'd love to see that." Discord said with interest.

"Of course you would." Spike rolled his eyes.

Eventually Discord brought Spike back to the school dorms. Spike got off the bike and spoke, "Thanks for the day, Discord."

"Thank you for joining me, and showing me your selfies." he winked.

"If you ever want to hang out with me, just leave me a message." Spike said.

"You got it." Discord replied, as he rode off.

Spike walked up to the dorm and went inside. As he entered, he saw the Rainbooms in the lounge. When they noticed him, "Welcome back, Spike." Twilight welcomed him.

"Enjoy your little play date?" Rainbow teased.

"Very funny," Spike said sarcastically, "And actually it was a good time. The spa was spectacular."

"I'm glad you and Discord enjoyed it, Spike." Rarity smiled.

"Yeah. Lotus and Aloe took good care of us," Spike admitted, until he shivered, "Though the ones who gave us that full body scrub. Yeesh! What a nightmare."

"Well, as long as you and Discord feel good as new, that's all that matters." Rarity replied.

"That's for sure, hey, maybe next time we should all go," Spike suggested, until he noticed the girls reactions. Fluttershy looked sheepish, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow, and Applejack looked interested, while Twilight, Sunset, and Vinyl looked indifferent, "I mean, if that's ok with all of you."

"We'll keep that in mind." Rarity answered.

"Well, if anyone needs me I'll be in my room." Spike said, as he hurried up to his room.

When Spike was back in his dorm, he opened his fridge and pulled out a soda. He sat on his bed and spoke to himself, "I'm glad the girls agreed to come to my uncle's beach house, but I wonder if it's fair to just give them the chance to join me for Spring Break? I mean I shouldn't invite too many. Maybe one of them," he thought about it, until he decided, "And I know just who to ask," he pulled out his cellphone and dialed, "Hello, Trixie?"

That night Spike had the girls in his room discussing what he did, "WHAT?!" they cried.

"You invited Trixie too?" Twilight asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. She had no specific plans for Spring Break, so I decided to invite her with us." Spike explained calmly, while trying to ignore the scorned looks on the faces of Rainbow and Applejack.

"But I thought this was going to be about all of us?" Fluttershy asked feeling hurt.

"I know, but remember girls we said we'd start treating Trixie more like a friend than a pest." he reminded them.

The girls remembered that Trixie was making attempts to be better than her usual boasting self, and promised they'd treat her better in return. Rainbow answered, "All right, but I still wish it was going to just be us."

"Thanks, girls." Spike smiled.

"Well, better get some sleep for classes tomorrow." Twilight said, and the girls groaned.

"Don't worry, come Friday afternoon and Spring Break will have started." the girls smiled feeling much better as they each took their leave. When Spike was alone he said to himself, "Well, that could've gone a whole lot worse. But hey, it's my choice about who I wanted to invite. And they should be glad I didn't invite the Dazzlings, otherwise things really would get complicated between us." He finally decided to hit the sack and await for Spring Break which would be starting in just a few days from now.

**(And there's the chapter. I know it was short, but now that Spike's going to be on Spring Break, him, the Rainbooms, and Trixie will be spending the weekend at his uncle's beach house for some fun, but before that the girls require new swimwear. See you next time.)**


	16. Start of Spring Break

**(Welcome back, friends. In light of the last short chapter I have a new one here for you that I hope will be much better.)**

It was Thursday afternoon, and when classes were let out, Spike, the Rainbooms, and Trixie were at the mall. Reason was because the girls needed new swimwear for when they would go to Spike's uncle's beach house tomorrow afternoon.

As they walked through the mall, Trixie spoke, "Once again I thank you so much for inviting me to join you and the girls, Spike."

"No problem, Trixie." Spike replied.

Trixie looked at the Rainbooms, "And a bigger thanks to you girls for accepting me as well. I know we still have issues to work out, but this will make for a good chance, shouldn't it?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course, Trixie." Twilight answered with a smile.

"Well, here we are." Rarity said, as they stopped in front of their favorite clothing store.

"Sure you girls don't want any help?" Spike asked, "I could provide some feedback from a man's opinion."

Twilight answered, "Thanks, Spike, but we can handle it. Why don't you go check out your favorite stores, and we'll meet up at the food court when we're done?" she suggested.

"Ok, girls. See you then." Spike continued on through the mall, while the girls went inside to look at what swimsuits they could try.

Already they were looking around the swimsuit racks for the right kind of suits to choose from be it the right type or the right design. Rarity was looking at a pubikini with a mix of the colors while and purple, "Oh, this will look perfect on me."

"What doesn't look perfect on you?" Rainbow asked rhetorically, as she was looking at a swimsuit.

"Well, that' true, I do have the talent for making even the dullest of outfits look fabulous when wearing it." Rarity agreed, while flipping her curl.

Pinkie was going through swimsuit after swimsuit, tossing one after another into a pile, "Nope. No. Not that. Definitely not that. Not enough. Just doesn't say Pinkie Pie," she finally picked up a bandeaukini colored pink, "Ah-ha! Now this is definitely me." she grinned.

Fluttershy, Applejack, Vinyl, Twilight, Sunset, and Trixie were looking at swimwear as well, "I wonder what Spike's Uncle Scorpan is really like?" Fluttershy wondered, as she was looking at two swimsuits.

"He must be a nice guy to allow Spike to invite us all to his beach house." Twilight answered, while picking a swimsuit off a rack.

"I hope the beach around it is nice." Trixie hoped.

"You and me both, girl." Applejack agreed.

"Maybe if we're lucky we can have a bonfire on the beach at night." Sunset suggested.

"That'd be super cool." Vinyl said, with a grin.

"It sure would." Fluttershy agreed.

Soon, all nine girls were each in a changing room trying on their new swimsuits. Rarity was now wearing the pubikini she picked out, and saw her reflection in the mirror. She admired how the swimsuit showed off every curve throughout her body. She smiled, as she cupped her breasts pushing them up, "Spike will really get a good show from this." she giggled.

Pinkie Pie was checking out the bandeaukini she picked out, and saw it really did suit her well, "This is probable the best swimsuit I ever picked out."

Fluttershy had just finished putting on her swimsuit which was a yellow one piece with an opened back and a circular hole on the abdomen exposing her navel. Fluttershy looked at her reflection, and spoke to herself, "I sure hope Spike thinks I look good in this." she blushed to herself at the idea.

Applejack was looking at her reflection while wearing an reddish orange microkini. She smirked to herself, "Whoo doggy. I look simply good. Good enough to leave an impression on ol' Spike for sure." she saw how much her impressive bust was exposed.

In another changing room, Rainbow had just finished putting on her swimsuit, which was a blue and yellow trikini that showed off plenty of skin on her torso, "Oh, yeah. Awesome and sexy. Perfect combo." she winked.

Twilight had finished slipping into her new swimsuit being a standard bikini colored magenta. She looked in the mirror and smiled, "Yes. Perfect fit."

Sunset was in her changing room putting on a red and yellow string bikini, "This is gonna look nice. Especially here." she cupped her breasts up.

Vinyl had finished putting on a cerulean blue classic bikini. She looked at her reflection, before removing her glasses, "Oh, yeah. Vinyl's got the look to match her beats." she shook her hips a bit.

Finally, Trixie had finished putting on her new swimsuit being a purple pretzelkini top with matching colored bottoms, "Trixie, as always your sexiness knows no bound." she made her breasts bounce.

Meanwhile, Spike after visiting all his favorite shops in the mall stopped into the food court and got some pizza slices and a beverage. He sat at a table and took a bite, "I sure hope the girls don't mind I went on to eat before they got here?"

"Well-well, look who we have here?" came a tough male voice.

Spike looked up and saw three boys about the age of high school seniors approach. One had orange hair, was wearing a red hoody with a dragon image on the back, jeans, and sneakers. The second had blonde hair with bangs that covered his eyes, a purple vest covering a blue shirt, black slacks, and sneakers. The third looked big boned and bald, while he worn a brown unbuttoned shirt over a white shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"If it isn't Spike Drake." the blonde haired boy said.

Spike looked uninterested in them, "Oh, it's you three. Still not behind bars yet? Well, I commend you for lasting this long."

The one in the red hoody spoke, "Watch your tone with us, Spike."

"Or what, Garble?" Spike addressed him, "You may have had the ability to intimidate me before, but things are different now."

"Oh, I'll say they're different," Garble agreed, "Different with you. The boys and I heard about your little transfer to an all girls school." the boys laughed.

"Yes, I have." Spike confirmed.

"I knew it!" Garble declared, "Hanging around so many namby pamby girls must've drained you of your masculinity."

"On the contrary, Garble. It's only boosted my masculinity, and much more." Spike countered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the bald boy asked.

"Oh, Spike." a voice called.

The four looked over and saw the group of girls approaching. Spike smiled smugly at the three older boys whose eyes were widened and their jaws were hanging open.

Garble asked in disbelief, "What? You hang out with girls that look like that?"

"Not so namby pamby now, are they, Garble?" Spike asked smugly.

Garble feeling defeated had nothing left to say and walked off with his boys. When the girls reached Spike, Rarity asked, "Spike, who were those grungy looking characters you talking with?"

"They're a local gang that call themselves, The Dragons." Spike explained while doing finger quotes.

"I heard of them, and nothing good." Vinyl said.

"What connections could you possibly have with those hooligans?" Twilight inquired.

"I use to be one of them." he answered in regret.

"What!?" The girls cried in shock.

Spike decided to explain things, "It was a while back and I was going through a phase. At the time they looked so cool. All I could think about was joining them. So I went to their usual hangout and asked to join, of course they got a good laugh out of it and after some convincing they tested me. I managed to impress them enough to earn a spot with them."

"So you became a street thug?" Rainbow asked.

"No!" Spike replied, "I was only with them for one day before I learned what bunch of jerks they were and walked out."

"Good call, partner." Applejack nodded in approval.

"Yeah, well, the dragons didn't think the same way," Spike said, "After that they chased me around town."

"Goodness!" Fluttershy gasped

"I managed to get away and make the dragons look like chumps in the process."

"How'd you do that?" Sunset inquired.

"By using my ultimate weapon."

"A party cannon?" Pinkie guessed.

"Uh... no, my head," Spike answered, "I used what I could to my advantage and made my escape."

Rainbow looked impressed, "That sounds totally bad ass."

"And clever, too." Twilight added feeling impressed.

"Yeah, I'm clever when I need to be," Spike playfully boasted, "So, you girls get what you needed?"

"We sure did." Trixie confirmed.

"Great. I hope you don't mind, but I got grub before you." Spike showed them his ordered food from the court.

"Don't worry, we'll have our food in the snap of a finger." Pinkie declared, as she and the others went to grab food.

When everyone grabbed some food from their favorite stands in the court they sat at the table with Spike. Twilight spoke, "So you're uncle will be by after school tomorrow to pick us up?"

"That's right, so make sure you pack tonight." Spike instructed.

"I already have." Twilight replied.

"As have I." Trixie put in.

"And I'm always prepared." Rarity finished.

"Good. And I expect the rest of you to do the same tonight." Spike instructed the rest of the group.

"Right." they nodded.

"Ooh, I'm so excited. A weekend at a beach house!" Pinkie beamed, as Applejack and Vinyl calmed the girl down.

Sitting not too far from them while unbeknownst to the group was Adagio, Sonata, and Aria, "Did you hear that, girls?" Adagio asked her partners.

"Sure did." Aria confirmed.

"Oh, it's not fair. How come they get to spend Spring Break with Spike?" Sonata whined.

"Don't give up hope, Sonata," Adagio comforted her, "Where there's a will there's a way, but first I need to make a few calls." she pulled out her cellphone, and her partners grinned.

The very next day after school, Spike and the girls stood outside the school gates with their luggage. They waited patiently for their ride, well, except for Rainbow Dash who was starting to get bored.

"How much longer?!" she groaned in boredom.

"Oh, will ya shut yer yap for a moment, Rainbow?" Applejack asked, getting annoyed by her whining.

"And you say I complain." Rarity retorted.

"Cool it, Rainbow, here he comes." Spike said, as they saw a Winnebago drive up.

"Wow, your uncle's got some set of wheels." Sunset said in admiration.

Spike smiled and nodded, as the vehicle pulled up. The window rolled down as a man with a mullet of brown hair looked out the drivers window, "Hey, Spike. Waiting long?"

"Not at all, Uncle." Spike answered, before Rainbow could complain.

"Are you and your friends all ready to go?" his uncle asked.

"You bet we are." Vinyl confirmed.

"Then hope aboard." the man instructed, as they grabbed their luggage and got inside the Winnebago.

When they got in they sat their luggage down, and saw Spike's Uncle Scorpan was dressed in a Hawaiian styled shirt, black shorts, and sandals. Spike fist bumped with him, and spoke, "It's good to see you again, Uncle."

"And great to see my nephew again. Sorry I couldn't make it here for Christmas." he apologized.

"It's no big now. Let me introduce you to my friends," Spike began, "This is Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, Vinyl Scratch, and Trixie Lulamoon. Girls, this is my Uncle Scorpan."

"Nice to meet you girls." Scorpan greeted them.

"Pleasure's ours, sir." Twilight replied.

"Thank you so much for letting us come to your beach house." Rarity thanked him.

"Hey, when my nephew told me he had lady friends to spend his Spring Break with, how could I deny?" Scorpan asked, as he nudged his nephew who chuckled sheepishly.

"Let's get going, Uncle. I wanna get there before nightfall."

"Sure thing, Spike," Scorpan said, as he started driving off.

When the Winnebago was out of sight, Adagio, Sonata, Aria, and half the student body were watching, "There they go." Aria said.

"And we're next, girls." Adagio smirked to the rest of the class who looked excited.

**(And that's the chapter. Spike and the girls are off, but may be getting some additional guests. See you until then.)**


End file.
